spike's new brother
by johnnyomon
Summary: you know the saying kids grow up fast these days? Well that's Spike situation! Everyone has his eyes on him now these grown and tried to have fun on his birthday but gets hurt by the one pony he never thought that would hurt them so bad he makes a wish waiting to leave equestria for the human world forever but then he gains a brother from other world!
1. Chapter 1 spike's fear

**Spike's new brother**

: Johnny Wilson

**Chapter 1 spike's fear**

Equestria home to many that live there, like stallions, colts and fillies.

A place of magic and mystery and wonder sites that you cannot believe in your wildest imagination

A place where you are accepted first and judge later, where friendship is given not earned, you think that this place is paradise well normally it is…..well for one baby dragon...well not some much a baby any more... more like a young teen at 13 youknw- **you get the point!**

I am of course talking about a certain purple dragon we all know and love Spike living with twilight in the Golden Oaks Library in ponyville. Spike: (sigh) geez it sure has been lonely in library without twilight these last few weeks, well not really gone but ever since we came back from the alternate world and mind you me that was a crazy adventure. Spike looked up at the sky it had been three years since coming to ponyville. him and twilight and the others have been thought so much together, first they defeated nightmare moon then discord then reformed him,they also went into human World as humans well twilight a human and Spike a dog he didn't like that part except when the human version of

Rarity scratched his ears and called him cute. Then they had to give up the elements of harmony to stops some evil roots that discord had planted a forgot about, but that didn't stop the roots from nearly destroying ponyville but thanks to him and twilight and the others they managed to do it. However this is not plaguing spikes mind. Spike: we have been through lot I just hope she doesn't forget what day is! Spike was drifting out staring off into the distance in a daydream of sadness and depression when suddenly he smelled apple pie. Spike: wait minute, applejack?!… How did you know it was me little me darling? Spike would turn around to the yellow colored earth pony and gave her a great big huge smile and a huge hug to match it.

Spike said with a jokingly tone: who else lives on a farm bucks apples all day and smells like apples when there's no apples around? Applejack only laughed at the remark shaking her head slightly realizing he was right. Applejack: well little partner you got me there. Spike: hey what happened to sugar cube isn't that isn't that what you usually say? Applejack: with a sly seductive yet playful grin walked over to the spike playfully. Applejack (looking checking him over and giggling slightly) well Spike I can't call you sugar cube but darling yes, spike:oh wow easy there applejack! I haven't grown that much to be receiving this kind of attention especially from you!Spike said as his face was bright red nearly looking like a cherry. Applejack only rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment spike I'm shocked that you haven't you noticed how many young mare's in ponyville have noticed that you aren't little any more and giving you that special look over the last few days, especially my sister and her two friends... and me under her breath haven't already- spike hello? Spike? Spike!

What?wha Was spikes only will remark as he turned around to having another sad depressing daydream.

Applejack had enough she was worried for her little friend_ well not so little friend to tell the truth she started attracting strong feelings for him he wasn't little no more and he was quite the looker for a only dragon in ponyville, he was kind, loving dedicated any young mare would be honored to have them as their own and many wanted him as their_** own**_ now he had grown into a young teen. Applejack: spike you now you can talk to me about anything darling you now that right? Spike realizing he's been he been caught he decided to confess Spike: okay applejack here's what I 'upset about it's about twilight I don't think, I don't think she loves me as her brother anymore, at first when he said that he was holding back tears , but now buckled on to the ground crying his eyes out.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 the brithday of sadness

**Chapter 2 the birthday of sadness **

Applejack could not believe the site she was seeing; the only words that were running through her head were "what in the sam hay is going on here. Applejack: Spike!? Spike! calm down honey get it together now, now why would you say twilight don't love you no more as a brother?! Now from the years I've known her she always talks about you being her favorite brother maybe even more than a big brother shining armor! Spike managed to control himself a dry up his tears but he could not stop sniffling and hiccuping between sniffles, but he did the best he could but was still pretty much upset. Spike: well lately l she's stays in the basement of the library I almost never see or hear from her that is when she has to eat or to take a shower and she ignore me, now applejack cannot believe what she was hearing, yesterday twilight finally came out the basement she hadn't eaten or slept in four days, so I decided make her favorite sandwich with all the works. Applejack nodded with a smile (gosh oh boy spikes the most trustworthy guy in and the entire land of equestria… Oh boy whom I kidding if twilight keeps treating him like this, then I will clam this little fella for myself , any pony would be honored to have a special somepony like this kind, loving will do anything for you and make sure your happiness comes even if it means giving up his own happiness, if she keeps don't straighten up and treat spike right soon I'm going to a buck her in the face over and over to until she gets the point) applejack: what happened when you went to make the sandwich how did it go? Spike only cringed at the thought, oh no replied applejack spike what happened honey. Spike only sighed sadly and continued well Spike continued she yelled at me all she said was. twilight: **Spike I have no time for your games or food, with the elements of harmony gone equestria can be attacked at any time, plus it's time for me to act like a princess and it's time for you to but out official business that does not concern you dragon! **Upon hearing this troubling news applejack's jaw made a great attempt to just fall flat on the floor while still attached to her face Spike was amazed and shocked he expected not so much from applejacks reaction to the news. applejack: why that, that good for nothing high and mighty,stuck up to you must not be talking about the same twilight! this twilight is worse than Trixie on her best day and worse day, and she has the nerve to talk to you like oh if I get my hooves around her I teach a lesson she won't forget soon… a 1000 years' worth. Now if you wondering what cowgirl pony anger looked like a yay… not pretty including at this point it was scaring spike so he tried to calm her down. Spike: aap – applejack its okay she's just been studying really hard she didn't mean too! Didn't mean it! didn't mean it! spike I've known twilight for at least 2 to 3 years now! and that's not how she usually talks to anyone or any pony now! I don't know what's gotten into to her but if she ever starts talking to you like that again when I'm in earshot it all you better hope celestai and Luna are there to stop me!Was all that applejack said stomping her roof down with a mighty _**thud** _however she realized she was making spike upset. Applejack realized this she tried changing the subject, despite that I was wondering when is your birthday; second what you want me to get you now that you have control over greed it's not problem to get you presents now. Spike: ah thanks applejack well… to…tell you the truth my birthday is today. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? Spike are you kidding me it's tonight but I thought had at least a week to prepare for your birthday at least four days but tonight!yeah Spike said sheepishly scratching the back of his head with his claw, you see I been worried about twilight that it t slipped my mind – – ooh buck that twilight causing a young dragon like this to be worried for weeks on end, applejack said with a low growling tone in her voice but her main focus was to be there for Spike so she began to put on a great big fake smile for him but

her eyes gave it away. Spike sheepishly fidgeting with his toes and tail was twitching very nervously. Spike: you see I was worried and with all the work at the library since twilight was constantly studying but before he could finish a belch came from his mouth a letter popped out of his mouth and from his green flame applejack and Spike were taken back for a few seconds applejack looking at spike: Spike you going to read that letter? It's probably from Princess Celesta and it's mostly probably about you and your birthday. Spike looked with one eyebrow cocked up and said _**really applejack you think the Princess will remember my birthday when even twilight wouldn't and you can't think she's has a big old party planned at the castle for me with all the works because I don't.**_Spike using a sarcastic tone trying to have fun with her, I'm glad to see you found your sense of humor back spike said the cow pony with smirk on her face, go on read it you never know! Spike only rolled his eyes to the side fine ill humor you a bit. Applejack chuckled and waited for him to read the letter, spike cleared his throat and began to read as he always readied the letters sent from Princess celestai over the years with a dignified tone. As he starting reading the letter spike spikes eyes widened to the size of a baseball's and his jaw dropped slightly upon noticing this applejack busted out laughing applejack: let me guess honey's it's your mother celestai and she what's you come to the Castle to celebrate your birthday. Spike only looked at up the letter to meet applejack eyes and shook his head in disbelief but still shook his head. Well went the cow pony nudging her hoof in to spike's side playfully read it, Spike shook his head to concentrate okay okay geez. (Dear Spike my beloved son I don't know why you or twilight didn't tell me or haven't written to me lately but I am shocked to hear from a source other than you and most especially twilight that today is your birthday now if you think I was not going to celebrate my only son's birthday the most important day of his life then you are sadly wrong! Now I have notice that many young and single my point _**single**_ mares have been keeping a great eye of interest of your growth spurt. Which I am glad to hear by the way and yes _**my son this type of gossip can not get through equestria unnoticed by me**_ but back to my point now that they know you are at the proper age to marry dragon wise_ **and**_** i am **surprised you haven't married anypony yet, you have become so handsome so fast.

I hope this info will help you in finding your special somepony, marry and make me a grandmother_ hint hint_… Spike blushed at that last comment of his adoptive mother _**for the love of equestria even she is starting to think this!**_ applejack:What did I tell you a few minutes ago sugar cube! Spike looked over his shoulder to see applejack reading over his shoulder of course and giggling under her breath you keep going at this rate and I just might get hitched to you and solve that little problem of hers... **You kidding me right spike said chuckling nervously right!?** (Silence) applejack? Applejack? applejack:Hmmmm I wonder maybe I am maybe or maybe I'm not I haven't decided yet she said this time with her eyes batting at Spike fiercely. Spikes scales stood straight up in an instant as his color turned from purple to red as the sun and all he could say and think was one word **WHAT!, **applejack:but seriously spike just continue the letter. Spike shook his head again brushing it off as applejack's way of trying to cheer him up. Anyway spike continued to read the letter again (this cannot stand as your mother and Princess of equestria I am happily ordering you to come at 8 o'clock tonight to celebrate your birthday at the Castle hope to see you and your big sister twilight soon love your mother Princess celestai) PS I wasn't kidding about the marriage spike you are growing up dragons at your age already have started to find mates and I wasn't kidding I do want to be a grandmother one day and I mean soon and of many grandchildren, I would love to hear the sounds of the hoofprints of my soon-to-be grandchildren… or in your case claw prints Love you bye! PS PS I love to be great aunt you know love your aunt Luna! Upon finishing the letter spike face planted himself in the face with his claw and just yelled** for the love of all equestria jeez mom and my aunt Luna wait!** how did they know about my growth spurt! and and -Spikes face turned bright red so red it would put a tomato to shame. Upon finishing the letter all spike could hear and see was applejack rolling back and forth on her side clinching her sides as she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Spike only looked at her with an angry frown on his face: _**oh thanks applejack you're so helpful right **__**now! **_he mumbled under his breath while snapping his claws. Just as that moment he heard a group of the girls voices one of them he knew very well in a Tom boy voice _**well it's official you have grown and you become 50% more awesome**_. Quickly turning his head around he smiled a great big smile he had not had in many days he looked to see the rest of the main six already in the middle in the doorway, coming in one by one all smiling like they had a big secret then it hit him applejack he said in an evil playful tone you knew it was my birthday didn't you've just been toying with me. Yes and no spike replied applejack turning her attention to rainbow – with a little smirk on her face. Rainbow dash!?You as well spike said as he looked at the Cyan color Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. **You** **know it!** As soon as she said that, she spun around so fast she looked like a rainbow colored tornado and as quickly as she began she stop in a split second naturally she just showing off her speed she was so proud of. Come on big guy who could forget your birthday! I second that darling upon hearing her voice spikes smile turned to a love-struck grin his eyes especially his pupils turned into shapes of hearts when he saw it was rarity the white unicorn with her purple mane bouncing as she came trotting towards him and did it the one thing he wanted to happen for so long but never thought it would happen he had given up on idea long ago as well as his crush on her but it finally happened, she trotted right up to him and kissed him on the lips! Now doing this the main five saw this and gasped. Oh my in quiet soft toned voice was fluttershy the yellow colored Pegasus with her pink mane covering one side of her face blushed so red you could see it to through her pink mane. She fidgeted a little before making away toward Spike also kissing him on the lips well to be fair she forced herself on him. That got an even bigger gasp from all the other girls because fluttershy is usually so shy they thought she wouldn't make a move. This got applejack attention something fierce she said in a shocked tone _**hold on now you a not getting ahead of me. **_In a quick motion she jumped up from the floor raced over Spike and planted a kiss of her own on the young Dragon, hey don't forget about me in a hyperactive tone Spike knew who it was almost immediately. Pinky – but before he could finish in a pink blur rushing towards him spearing him to the ground he felt the sunny warmth of pink lips meeting his. When the kiss was over he sat up quickly and with a shocked look on his face said you to pinkie pie?! Pinkie pie was a pink colored pony that is very hyperactive and one of the most happiest ponies on equestria you couldn't stop her from being happy and laughing it was her goal is to make other ponies and beings too feel better about themselves and just a laugh and have fun and most of all she loved throwing parties, did I forget to mention she was very hyperactive? Pinkie pie bounced all around spike numerous times talking so fast you can barely understand her spike was shocked as always as how she keeps talking so fast and so long without having to breath. Oh spikey bear of course I be here after all how can I be the queen of parties if i forgot one of my most dearest and most handsome friends birthday party Especially!? And have I said you are handsome? Spike only looked at the pink pony in confusion and in shock. Spike look towards rainbowdash the only one that hasn't stole a kiss from him. (well at least I know she won't do that rainbow's not the one to do that romantic stuff because she doesn't want to lose her swagger) but Spike thought wrong! Rainbowdash grew a smirk on her face and evil smirk yet not evil but playfully evil. Spike: if you think my swagger is going to keep me from doing what you think I going to do then you are wrong big guy!just then rainbowdash moved so fast that in a blink of an eye and wrapped her hooves round spike and forcefully with a big smirk on her face said **here** **it comes**! and planted the biggest most passionate kiss of all it was so good rainbowdash lifted herself and Spike into the air after a few seconds she then broke the embrace and settled herself and Spike down to the ground Spike had lost his balance because of the shock of the kiss and just was sat on the floor of the library looking at the main 5 as he did he opened and closed his mouth point his finger as if he was trying to say something but he was so shocked he couldn't say anything until he finally he got up and brushed himself off chuckling. uhha well I'm officially confused shocked and embarrassed at the same time, spike: there is something I want to ask you all of you now what was it? Oh yeah **WHAT IN THE NAME OF Sam EQUESTRIA IS GOING ON AROUND HERE, WHAT IS WITH THE LOVE FEST GOING ON HERE! **Frustrated Spike looked at all the girls and noticed that they were blushing at the site of him this this got him very nervous he was about to do and any guy would do the situation run for the hills until he heard a voice to he known all too well a voice with power yet compassion that he had known since he was just an hatching.

Calm down my son in a in a gentle tone I can explain everything Spike quickly turned around, Spike: mother what are you doing here? your letter said – – she, rubbed the top of spikes head with a giggle. I know what I wrote said Princess celestai but that was just a little prank I pulled to keep you occupied with applejack while I got the girls together so we can have the party! but i have heard some disturbing news she said changing her tone of voice from playfully mother to a serious princess in command about a student of mine by the name of twilight treating you wrong. But I get ahead of myself in the words of pinkie pie **_let's get this party started_**. Then her horn glowed a bright yellow glow and instantly the library was covered with party decorations and streamers with a punch bowl and a giant and diamond covered cake with the words written happy birthday spike. at that moment pinkie pie turn around towards the front door and said okay every come on in, guests started coming into the main door of the library by the dozens spikes jaw once again nearly dropped to the ground. Spike felt tears from his eyes geez girls thank you all so much_ come now_ _don't forget about me_ _thou loving aunt_ was no other than Princess Luna princes of the night : happy birthday spike. Spike began to wipe the tears from his eyes as best he could, but failed as he ran to the main 5 as well to his family and hug them all celestai luna blushed as a mother and aunt felt the love from a son and a nephew they look to each other and smiled. Then spike went to hug five of the main six which after doing so all had major blushes on the faces. But celestai expression became that of a serious one celestai: Spike I been hearing some nasty rumors about a certain student of mine namely twilight sparkle has been mistreating you!? though I find that hard to believe but if it is I need to hear from you Spike tell me is it true!? However this soon was to be interrupted by a door slamming shut behind everyone the princesses, applejack the others turned around to see who was it was none other than twilight sparkle. twilight was shocked to see that her mentor and Princess Luna at the library at this time of night, but she used her magic to fix a herself up and went over to a Princess celestai and the others not even paying attention despite one bit all the others noticed this and did not like where this was going. Twilight: celestai we doing here? Never mind I need to talk about something important I been studying lately and really concerned about the future of equestria now that the elements of how many are stuck in a tree. Celestai had one eyebrow cocked up with a shocked look… Luna that the same expression on the face she then turned back to twilight. Celestai: twilight? She said a confused tone you do realize my dear way we are here right? It's about to spike! Celestai said in a playful tone and excited tone however twilight sparkle didn't take it as such and believes spike done something wrong. And with that she lost it. she she quickly turned and walked toward Spike he tried to say hi to twilight but before he could even get one word out she slapped him across the face the moment that happened the party music that was playing in the background stopped, and every pony in the room the library turned around and gasped at the scene including the main five of twilight closest friends and the two princesses luna and celestai ,they gasped in horror and shock at what twilight had just done but was she was about to say would change everything between her in spike forever!** Spike what is going on here I'm trying to study to find out new ways to protect equestrian now that I'm a Princess and now most importantly since we don't have the elements of harmony and you decide to throw a party without my permission! What were you thinking! all you do is play around all day!** now that was the final straw for Spike he could not believe what he just heard she had been neglecting him him for days on end driving him like a slave all the good things he did for her dust out the books swept the floor cook the meals organize the books on the shelves and the one day of the year when he has the right to enjoy his birthday the day he was born he can't have it without her permission! if it was left up to her she wouldn't even know it was his birthday until a few months later or for all he knew not at all. That was the final straw that just sent Spike over the edge. Flame came from Spike's nostrils in a split second twilight was taken back for a second Spike stomped his way over to her got right her face and calmly but firmly said: now listen here you arrogate stuck up slave driving pony over the last five weeks you have been studying and studying nights on end for this the big threat that's probably not coming, also did you even knows my birthday today! And another thing no I have not been playing all day for the past five weeks I have been cooking cleaning doing most of your work making sure when somepony checks out a book they return it on time and the usual chores I made sure that for the past five weeks this library has been up and running as it should. I should have been like a normal teenager and hung out with his friends like being outside enjoying life with sweetie Belle and the cutie Mark crusaders and my family but no I wasted my time making sure you were fine that you had food in your belly, I made sure you washed and was not fun for me to trust me. But what did I get for those 5 weeks nothing but ridiculed and lots of yelling, let's talk about the upcoming danger that is supposedly coming,** what danger you are even talking about!** I mean look discord a good guy now sure he causes some chaos but the fun kind equestria is safe sure you and the others no longer have the elements of harmony but you are just a strong without them than you are with them! every pony in the room including his friends and family were shocked at the way Spike was standing his ground Spike: all I've done is try to be the best assistant and brother to you but you won't even let me be that! But it needs to stop you want you know what's going on why everypony is here? well it's simple it's my birthday today did you even remember that!?I remembered everything you want me to remember yet you can't make time out of your busy schedule to remember my birthday your brothers birthday is that so much to ask?! What happened to you twilight?! When we came back from our little adventure in the human world you were just fine. but these last few months you completely turned into paranoid maniac tiring to prepare for for some great danger that never going to come! I don't know where my sister twilight sparkle is but I will say this you're not her you changed it scares me do you even think of me as your family at least assistant or has that gone out the window!? Spike only stared at her after that waiting for a response but the response he heard hurt him to his core and soul. That's what this about reply twilight your silly birthday equestria's future is now possibly endanger now that the elements are gone and you're worried about a silly little birthday and no you're not my brother how could you be you are but a bloodthirsty Dragon that will one day grow up and become a mindless beast and if you feel so unappreciated at then you can find **somewhere else to live you're no longer** **welcome here Dragon**! **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND MY LIFE! **There was nothing but horrified silence in room no pony could believe that they had just heard and who was from and to whom she was saying it to most of all Princess Celestai, Luna, applejack, pinkie pie, rarity, rainbowdash and fluttershy. Just then twilight heard these words **twilight how dare you talk to your little brother like that!** She turned around in shock to see her mother and father staring at her with disgusted horrified looks upon their faces not believing that this pony was their own flesh and blood after what she just said to the Dragon that they had adopted as their own child. **Sister what in the world has gotten into you- you can't be my little sister. She would never say that to a family member ever!Or treat them like that!What's gotten in to you!**She drew her attention at the front door of the library there stood her big brother shining armor with a present he got for Spike using his magic to keep it in midair but dropped it when he heard those horrible words coming from his little sister, he lowered his head and closed his eyes and lowered his head but when he opened them again they were filled with rage and hate so much so he never felt before!: shining armor:** I KNOW ONE THING'S FOR SURE I'M GOING TO FIND OUT COME HERE NOW! **Shining walked over the twilight slowly but cautiously he didn't know this twilight sparkle so he wasn't taking any chances with her. As Caption of royal guard his instinct kicked in and he didn't like. He didn't like the fact that he had to use his training if he had to against his own flesh and blood but then again he never thought his own flesh and blood would treat another member of the family especially Spike with such disrespect and hatred. Twilight notices this and cringed back twilight: brother this has nothing to do with you I'm warning you!but he didn't pay her no mind he wanted know what was going on, out of fear twilight shot a magic bolt at him strong enough nothing hurt him but enough to at least make room to get away . Shining armor though was the strongest magic unicorn in the entire guard and Countered with magic of his own and the two magic's collided. However his was stronger mostly built and made for battle unlike his sister used to the studying and rarely use it for battle thus his magic over powered hers and hit her head-on knocking her to the ground. While on the floor twilight's body glowed in a dark aura for a few seconds then dark aura disappeared a little disoriented twilight rubbed the back of her head with her hoof and got back up and looked at her brother when she did she was shocked that horrified to see the most angriest look on his face she ever seen she stared at her brother for a second then she shook ahead and looked around at every pony that was in the room but all she saw was a horrified, disgusted,look on every pony's face. what! Brother, mom, dad, Princess Celestai, Princess Luna? Every pony in ponyville what's going what's today, where is spike?just then a terrifying realize came to twilight with a sharp pain to her head jogging her memory of the past few weeks except what she had done tonight. Twilight had tears forming in her eyes so much it looked like it was about to turn into tears of blood she had just realize what she had done to the most caring being she ever knew a somepony who was with her through thick and thin and he was a dragon even more so put his life on the line to save the Crystal empire from certain doom who always was at her side when others weren't she looked around at every pony and then noticed the very same young Dragon to her surprise not little anymore in fact he had gone through a growth spurt he now was a teen age dragon not like his previous transformation when he went to the greed he had become a very handsome young teen. this upset twilight very much whatever spell she did which was supposed to help with spikes birthday had backfired big-time she hoped and prayed that she didn't hurt him but alas she did. But she didn't waste any time as she raced toward Spike who had walked into a corner and remain there taking back basically by the very being he thought he could trust more than his own mother celestai, but now he didn't know what to think of what to think or believe anymore of his so-called sister. There he stood in the far left corner of the room his head lowered down not making a sound. she tried to plead bag whatever she could do to make up to spike, twilight began with tears in her eyes twilight: spike i am so sorry what I've done these last few weeks I didn't mean –I never would trea-**shut the hell up you sorry good for nothing ungrateful piece of filth! I have ever known throughout all my life and I met a good many and here I thought that you were my sister! Was spikes only reply and as he said this his aura was pure black as night forcing twilight to back up from him dramatically and fearfully she had never seen her little brother like this and all she wanted know at that point is what she could have said or done in that state of mind for him to be like this, well she got her answer. Spike: so I'm nothing but a mindless beast not your brother not even your number one assistant so basically I was a slave to you and now you're high mighty princess you say don't need me anymore!? Then guess what I don't need you either I don't want see you again for as long as equestria would let me live! Hearing this twilight's heart sank to the deepest darkest pit of her soul the memories from weeks before and tonight slowly came back with a sharp pain in her ahead. what she had said to spike the weeks of Spike breaking his back to make sure twilight and everything she needed while she studied only to have treated him like a slave ignoring him yelling at him not even to thank him for all the things he did while she was in that state of mind, then the most shocking realization came to her which she fondly remembered every single word every single sentence how she ruined his birthday how she acted calling him a mindless beast a creature that had no place in her life that she basically had disowned him in front of everyone in equestria she pondered how she was able to break this state of mind, that' when she realized it was a basic case of reality check from her brother shining armor and his magic spell, with that she covered her mouth with her hoof and she said under her breath in a whisper (what have I done!?) Spike please listen I am-she tried to say, shut your damn mouth NOW! Replied spike with an almighty roar Spikes adoptive mother and father the princesses shining armor and basically every pony was shocked as he did this especially twilight as he continued he began clinching fist his claws clinching so hard blood trickled down his claw as of this day you are no longer as my friend or family you stupid horse goodbye but know this I loved you twilight by equestria's soul I loved you! **Without missing a beat Spike ran out the door on all fours running as fast as he can at a speed that even match rainbowdash on her best day, at that moment everypony knew especially twilight that a long life of family and friendship might have been to destroy in one night.


	3. Chapter 3 a brother from another world

**Spike's new brother**

: Johnny Wilson

Chapter 3: a brother from another world

**Chapter 3 a brother from another world**

moments econd later spike was still running tears in his eyes all he could think of was is this really happening, why after all these years why she doing this!?

**How could she throw him away like that!We were family you my sister and I thought I was your brother! So why so why? Were all these years just a lie**

** when she became a princess he no longer needing me! Is that why she kept me around**!?So many questions were in the young dragons mind as well as

mixed emotions anger hurt, sadness all swirling he stopped dead in his tracks no longer can take all these emotions flowing at one time, in that moment he

clinched his claws closed his eyes open them again and just roared while doing so he spewed the mightiest green flame he could muster it was so hot mighty

so strong it was beam of pure energy shot to the sky as if it was going to penetrate the heavens of equestria. It was so powerful and majestic the dragons on

the outskirts of ponyville saw and heard this can only shook their heads in sadness one was the Dragon that Spike had met some many years ago when he first

ran away from twilight when he thought he was being replaced by twilight's pet owl. Razor fang was his name he could not recognize the dragons roar but he

knew the flame and all he could do shake his head in sadness, razor fang: the poor little Dragon club he must be suffering a very painful heart, heck maybe

dragon heartbreak and no young Dragon club should never ever have to go through that! Whoever did this must be sure proud of themselves he said with

anger in his voice if he was my child **and I found out who did this I melt flesh of their bones!** Meanwhile at the Golden Oaks Library twilight had not moved

from her spot gazing at the front door of the library were once stood Spike her number one assistant her little brother. Twilight shook her head trying to focus

on the here and now she realized she had to go out desperately explain to him what was going on she started racing for the door her wings starting to unfold

getting ready to take off into the sky. But she was stopped by these words. **STOP BY THEIR TWILIGHT SPARKLE DON'T YOU GO NEAR MY SON YOU'VE**

** HURT HIM MORE THAN ENOUGH AND QUITE FRANKLY I'M SHOCKED AND APPALLED THAT YOU ARE MY STUDENT AND YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME **

**NOW WHAT IN THE NAME OF Tartarus IS GOING ON! **Reply celestai in an upset booming voice only a mother could produce to the heartbreak of her only

son.** We THOU SECOND THAT WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOUNG MARE AND IT BETTER BE A GOOD EXPLANATION!IF NOT OF THE PUNISHMENT FOR **

**WHAT YOU'VE DONE HERE TONIGHT WILL BE NOTHING YOU'VE EVER EXPERIENCED NOPONY HURTS MY NEPHEW AND I MEAN NO PONY!well said **

**the Princess of the night** replied rarity with the most nastiest meanest look she ever had ever donned upon her face: how can you do that to him I know more

than anyone how loyal he can be how we can be the sweetest gentle coat of all time despite him being a dragon! The only reason at did not go with him

despite his obvious crush on me was because his age. If only I had known you have been treating him like this and hurt him on his birthday for equestria's

sake his birthday twilight! I should have had him move in with me the moment he had his growth spurt! He is your brother twilight he needs love from his

friends and family. If you will not give it to him as a sister then I will give it to him as his special somepony he's waited long enough! And to be frank he

deserves a whole lot better than somepony like you!Applejack: _now hold it right there sugar cube!_ I disagree with you being the one to take to care of him are

saying _**you**_ to be his special somepony but that's an argument for another day. But yeah you have a point when you say that this pony is not the twilight

sparkle twilight we know and love she would never ever hurt that young Dragon the way she has. Twilight: Apple Jack – oh no don't start act all friendly now

because by all rights I should turn myself around a buck you in the face so hard you be in the hospital for six weeks! She then quickly turned to rainbowdash

applejack: hey dash you better go follow Spike don't try to talk to him just ya know now keep an eye on him let him have some space to below off some steam.

Rainbow saluted: you got it I'll do my best but no promises after all I am the element of loyalty, she said with a sly smirk but still spike has gotten so fast since

he had growth spurt whatever type of dragon his father was must have been a speed demon!She then had a big smile on her face they can't wait for him to

get his wings! Because if he's that fast on his feet just think of fast he is when he gets his wings! We make the ultimate flight couple the fastest couple in

equestria I like the sound of that!With that she went to turn around to fly out the door however she stopped in mid-flight and grab twilight and yanked her

inches off the ground and looked at her dead in the eyes rainbowdash**: you better have a good reason for why you acted like a pure good for nothing or **

**you and I all going to have it** **out it out big-time and you better hope celestai and Luna are there to stop me because well you better hope you don't find **

**out! **She drop twilight and went flying out the door creating a sonic rainboom in her wake to try to catch up with Spike. Twilight just sat there and blinked she

never seen rainbowdash like this. However next was pinkie pie and twilight was afraid now everpony knew what happens when she mad yeah let's just say

it's not pretty sight. She trotted over to twilight looked up and down her then circled her and looked at her up and down again. Twilight said pinkie pie I know

that magic does helps us solve our problems from time to time however you should have never be reading from that book I told you that spell had bad mojo on

its she said with a Stern look but I forgive you I know that wasn't you and you would never hurt Spike but your family and friendship with him is another story

twilight this the greatest crisis that ever happened here in my opinion and there have been some doozies. She started heading out for the door she turned

around and gave twilight a hug and pinkie pie:this may be your greatest challenge yet… Don't give up, I'm going to go with rainbow and help her with search

two ponies are better than one. She chuckled it and gave the most sweetest most passionate smile as her cheeks turned Crimson red , besides I can't let my

spikey bear be alone if my plans for the future hope to come true I need to show him that I'll be there for him when he needs it! So see yay! With that said that

she raced off in a pink blur, twilight felt some relief yet was puzzled by what she said and yet wasn't puzzled she knew what she mean even if she did find

Spike he may not ever forget or forgive her for what she had done tonight hack over the last few week or longer. You know that went well better than I

thought it would be with pinkie pie reply twilight in the casually relaxed tone, here I thought she we get really mad and me but – – – wait a minute! Spike

bear? Future plans!? What!? Fluttershy was next up, but she was the most sadden at the situation for what she did Shocked everypony she slapped twilight

across the face twilight just sat there rubbing where she was slapped gently… Yeah I know fluttershy knocking the taste out of somepony's mouth! But hey

don't mess with the fluttershy's friends and family and especially her special somepony! Anyway back to the story. Everyone that was in the room including

applejack jaws dropped. Applejack: fluttershy didn't expect that from yay girl!fluttershy gladly accepting the compliment from applejack but didn't take her eyes

off twilight sparkle. She then began to speak I don't know she said in a soft yet serious tone if was a spell or not you might have just destroyed a beautiful

friendship between you and Spike as brother and sister! All I can tell you is right now use all the power you have to your last breath to make up with spike if

can't you don't deserve any of us as your friend. But know this if you can't do it then I'll use all my love for him to save him. The moment she said that twilight

years parked up her eyes widened to the size of tennis's balls well her pupil that is you get the point! Love? You mean love is a friend right twilight asked as if

she was expecting fluttershy to be playing a joke, no replied fluttershy : love him as my special somepony and with that she took off after pinkie pie and

rainbow to look for spike. Once again twilights jaw made a great effort to hit the floor still shocked from what she has seen and heard in now only 30 minutes,

one minute everything was the way was her and spike having fun with their friends, the next day everything she knew everything had changed spike had

grown and now her friends seem to care more about Spike than usualmore than just a friend. twilight bowed her head and started rubbing it with her hoof.

Trying to figure out what had been changed over the last few weeks with her friends and her little number one assistant a.k.a. little brother then it dawned on

her she turned around to see a sly smirk on applejack's face. Well, well, we'll seems you finally gets what's going on around here just so you know it's not just

the five of us that have fallen in love with Spike most of the mares have their eye on him and that goes for me to with that she toped her hat to twilight and

said twilight I can already tell that you didn't mean a word you said. I noticed that dark magic on you when you first came in here then I notice it disappearing

after you get hit by that magic blast you can fill us on the details later on the now, this cowgirl better get moving if she doesn't want to love rivals to get ahead

of her! See yay sugar cube!With that she galloped off after the others. Once again there was twilight siting in the same spot now opening a closing her mouth

like she was about to try to explain the situation but with no luck. twilight: okay I can't say what's going on so far I messed up a spell which was supposed to

help me focus and get spikes surprise birthday party ready for him but apparently I missed it up making me be so focused on false threats to equestria for the

past few weeks I guess in that time I completely ignored everyone around me and I guess that I treated them spitefully my this spell most certainly is a spell

that is meant to harm others and bring disharmony and chaos. But she said in a quieting tone but this tone is the type of tone that everyone used when they

are about to yell, sure enough she did. **When the hay did my little brother become a Casanova around here! Especially with five of my dearest friends … **

**Wait the whole town has eyes on him?! When did he get so big?** **He is just a hatchling they can't be interested him like that yet can they!?** Twilight was

losing it on the spot she couldn't believe this she could not wrap her mind around this information she knew he would get older and that he would look more

handsome but not to get every mare in ponyville after him. But before she continued to ponder these questions she heard her mentor Princess celestai and her

sister Princess luna call out to her. That's for later right now we want answers of all so far with understand that this spell you used is the problem but we want

to know about this book what spell did you use and why didn't you ask us before using it if it's going to cost this much trouble? For if I had known this spell

was going to hurt my son like this whatever book it is I don't care if it's 2000 or 10,000 years old I would destroyed it immediately! Well put dear sister replied

luna indeed our magic spells help us focus on a task but sometimes spells back fire and it can end up hurting the ones we love so bad you could never get that

love and friendship back again I know more than any pony all too well. Celestai looked at her sister with a smile yes sister but you managed to come back from

that line of no return. Back to the point what's spell did you use and what book did you get it from and how does this dark aura surrounding you come into

play? Twilight hung her head in shame she knew they were right. Forgive me princesses I have been a fool it all started when I wanted to plan for Spike's

birthday party I want to do something big for him now that he can control is greed but I couldn't focus I was so worried how we were going to protect

everypony in equestria. celestai looked at her student and smiled well I understand your fear it also crossed my mind many a time since then twilight but that

does not explain the dark aura surrounding you now tell me what book did you get this spell form asked celestai .twilight shook her head I don't know detailed

the truth the book arrived she paused** turning white ,before the beginning of the month when I was planning for spikes party **the princesses looked to each

other with shocked looks then back to hertwilight nodded and then dashed toward the shelves. She went to retrieve the book in question the moment she

pulled out of the shelf and placed it on the table in living room ,they knew this book the cause of trouble. Twilight shook ahead disbelief and then looked at

Princess celestai and Luna, twilight: I can't believe I didn't notice this this book is just spewing dark magic replied twilight still shaking her head in disbelief. At

first glance the book didn't seem evil it was light brown with your basic book cover which was colored orange and in bold writing it was written on the top _spells_

_ to help you focus for those troubling times ._luna_: _My dear twilight how could thou sense this clearly this is high-level magic beyond your years! Luna then

proceeded to flare up her magic horn as it began to grow with the colors of night sky she pressed her horn against the book to review the book to true nature,

it was old and tattered at first glance the book still didn't seem to cause any harm any pony it looked like an old raggedy book however the princesses could

sense the dark magic pressure spewing from the books covers and pages as if the gates of Hades were opening up inside the library before them the

princesses knew all too well knew who sent the book celestai luna both said in unison king sombrai! Twilight gasped in shock, how that can be Spike destroyed

him! Just then the smog from the book formed a mirror out of nowhere and in the reflection with the dark King unicorn himself! Laughing as though he already

won. King sombria: if this is being watched by my three lovely princesses then my revenge is complete! I finally got even with that little Dragon who would've

thought a hatchling beats me much less destroys me! Respects though dragons are amazing creatures after all even the youngest can be the most deadly!

While I was in the darkness of the void I thought to myself I cannot let this stand if I must go then I'll let that little Dragon know my wrath before I go! Before

my so dissipated into nothingness I watched all that he loved to get ready for this special day so I thought to myself what can be better than to have his own

family that he trusts so much with all his heart and soul betraying him!? So I had one of my faithful servants to send twilight the book and of course disguising

it to make sure no one would recognize that wasn't with her usual books. I knew that little Princess want to be would most likely use magic to solve her little

problems like she does with all whole problems and yes I know that you no longer have the elements of harmony after all I'm the one that caused discords

magic roots to grow after so many centuries of lying dormant wasn't peculiar that now they grow two months after you got back from adventure from the other

world and right before his birthday! Spikes was it! Is that his name? Never did get it while we were fighting! Anyway the spell is quite simple it focuses on the

most strongest negative thought which causes its victim to only take action on that thought anything else is irrelevant or is getting in the way the of the

thought say like twilight's obsessiveness to find a way to protect Equestria without the was a long shot after all this book could easily been lost or destroyed

any only works on the intended victim! However I gave added bonus to make sure it took effect I imputed with all my last remaining magic which would cause

the victim to only focus on that goal and treat others with hatred and disharmony most of all chaos believing they were trying to get in way of that goal. If all

has gone well and I repeat again if you are seeing this message now little Princess twilight has done what I thought she would do rely on magic way too much

and end up losing the love and friendship of her dearest little number one assistant a.k.a little brother oh wait he's not that anymore is he?**Happy Birthday **

**Spike May you have many more! (Laughs evilly) hahahahahahahahahah!**Then the smoke went back into the book and the book disappeared into thin air as

if it never existed, the room went silent and to twilight spoke up tears in our eyes as well with anger. That monster! He couldn't handle that Spike had

defeated him so what does that's Coward do uses me to hurt my brother! Well it hasn't worked yet I will do all I can as long as it takes, I will win back my

brother and my friends! The two princesses looked at each other and realized that the twilight that had spoken to them before was not the same twilight now

this twilight was celestai fateful student once that moment twilights mother and father and brother shining armor gallop towards her, thank goodness said her

mother my daughter has returned, glad to have you back sweetie replied her father with a bright smile which changed to a concerned look I just hope the

damage you've done thanks to that monster can be repaired spike looked very hurt twilight I've never seen him so hurt in my life. Shining armor let out a big

sign: oh boy it's going take everything we have to fix this problem after all blood on no blood we are family and family stick's together. Twilight just started

crying at the hearing that so much that her mother father and brother consulted her trying to cheer her up. She got herself together and ran right out the door

she turned back to her family and the princesses twilight: I must find my little brother and find a way to make it up to him it might take me months or even years

but as equestria is my witness I would do whatever it takes to win back my little brother and this time never let him go. With that her family looked to each

other and then yelled out to her, wait for us were coming to! As they ran behind her Leaving the two princesses in the library alone celestai had tears in her

eyes luna noticed this and went to console her sister luna: there there sister twilight's back to her old self and I know she can easily make up with her friends

and together to help get Spike back and when they do we will celebrate his party the right way! Luna said in a cheerful tone but alas celestai did not share her

enthusiasm she only turned her sister with sadness in her eyes _they've never had t ofight this type of fight. This is a battle that should never be waged my fear is _

_that it will take more than twilight and her knowledge of friendship by equestria, I don't think the power friendship can fix it this time! Lu._ Luna could only look upon

her sister with shock those are not the words she expected her sister to say she didn't want to admit it but she was probably right twilight and the other five

have never had to face this problem indeed it would have to take a force outside of equestria to fix this. Little did they know that that outside force was just

about to come to them very soon. Meanwhile Spike was settling down having feeling much better after releasing all his anger and stress he continued running

he didn't care where he was going he just wanted to get away from it all away from twilight and away from ponyville. Just as he was running the heard the

sound of a sonic boom and the sound of teleportation spell he knew right away it was the main six and probably his adoptive family most importantly twilight

just thinking of a name gave Spike the extra energy he needed as he took off to the only spot he went to go when need to be alone to the mountains it only

took him 30 minutes with his newfound energy to get there spike was on par with rainbowdash speed , when it came to speed he was so fast you could swear

there were flames coming behind him. spike:Wow I haven't really noticed how much I have grown in these past few weeks. There was a little lake near the

base of the mountain he looked in the water not much despite a changed except he was taller he didn't have his baby fat anymore he was more mildly

muscular his spikes along on the top of his head grew but only by a few inches but he was no longer the smaller dragon plus doing all the work for twilight at

the library he occasionally went to sweet apple acres to help applejack with the with the farm work here and there lifting, plowing had put on some extra

muscle. Hehe I guess I have grown can't blame ponies for looking my way, he said with a smirk. Almost forgetting the reason why he was so upset, my you can

say that again so says the great and powerful Trixie! Spike Turned around to see that it was twilight's old magic rival Trixie her mane was icy colored fur her

mane a lighter color of Crystal blue. She also studied with twilight when they were younger t and she was always trying to outdo her. Spike: Trixie what are

you doing here last time I saw you that ponyville after the whole magic amulet incident Didn't you!? Trixie was wearing her signature outfit a pointy hat that

you see most wizards wear covered in stars as well as a cape which was also covered in stars held together with a diamond brooch. She cocked her head to

the side given Spikethe oh really I hadn't noticed look. Trixie: yes I did kind of was there remember? But now I'm back I came to see how you are all doing?

Strange enough as it is in fact after that duel I started focusing on my unicorn magic more seriously and now I'm even more powerful than before!Now it was

Spike's turn to cock one eyebrow up and give her the same look spike: _really Trixie look before you go off on one of your power trips make sure that your magic is_

_ save and stable before you use it! Remember the whole thing with the amulet you went power_ _mad!_ Spike didn't notice Trixie looking at him with a shock look the

one you would get from somebody that was shocked that you were standing up to them like this but the second part of it was like a ticking time bomb… Trixie

lowered head so much you could not see her face anymore it was covered in darkness. Spike began to panic Trixie was very arrogant pony, and as such

arrogant ponies tend to over react situations so what did think Spike did? What else what any guy would do beg and plead! Spike: now now Trixie I was only

stating the truth don't… Trixie: it's alright your probably right actually I haven't had chance to test it out yet. And I don't want get chased out of town again I

am just now getting over the last time that happened not pretty I mind you if I gone that I probably would make the same mistakes again thank you Spike she

said rubbing Spike on the head with a smile. Spike was shocked he pinched his cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming… Ouch he said with a disbelieved

smirk, well I'm not dreaming! What? What are you doing you silly little Dragon? Was Trixie's only reply she cocked her head slightly to the right while saying

this. Spike with his hands no,no nothing… Just that the underworld has just frozen over Spike said under his breath. So you heading back to ponyville? Yes

Spike and for your information and trying to make up all the ponies I was mean to I got sick and tired of being chased out of towns because of my stupidity.

Spike:Wow you changed that's good to hear replied Spike with a smile on his face. Now it's my turn to ask you some questions why aren't with twilight? From

what I know you are always joined at the hip I thought there was nothing that can separate you aren't you two like brother and sister!? Spike twitched at the

question and his smile turned into a great frown Spike: Trixie if it's the same to you please I really don't want to talk about that pony right now… That pony

that pony!? Okay I now know something's wrong with you to I have never ever hear you at address her just that pony!Trust me I know about being stuck up

and hurt and to hear you address her some pony that i know something is wrong! Was Trixie only reply she like many other ponies was shocked to hear this.

Spike: now Trixie it's not a big deal really me and her got into a fight that's all. Trixie: a fight you two!?I thought I'd never see the day you and your sister!

She's not my sister she never was Spike said in a growling tone! Well by the stars it must be major indeed for you act like this! You act like she just told you

that you are just a mindless beast and that you need to leave her life forever! Like that would ever… Spike? Spike? Spike!?Spike only remained silent. Trixie

realized at that moment that Spike had tears in his eyes he lowered his head down trying to hide them but he couldn't that's when she figured it out she hit

the nail on the head! Trixie was shocked and horrified like most that night she looked at Spike Square in the eyes with her jaw dropping she didn't did she!?

Trixie asked waiting for a reply from Spike but he didn't answer until he wiped the tears from his face and said yeah she did you know the worst part of it is it's

my birthday. Spike said with a sadness written all over his face at which point started looking down to the ground he sat on a rock near the Bank of the lake as

he did Spike buried his face in his claws, but lets just say I had a very _**very **_bad birthday and leave it at that. Trixie trotted up to Spike and sat beside him and

placed her hoof around his neck trying to calm him. Spike thought was it very strange he thought she was usually stock up and arrogant but it seems

heartbreaks and failures trying to impress other ponies of how great power she is finally straighten her out. Trixie: Spike I know we haven't seen eye to eye I

have very few friends and sometimes they get on my nerves more than anything but this one thing I have never ever done this say such thing. Because related

or not by blood family is family and some words can't be taken back without family you are nothing it doesn't matter if you are leader of all the ailments of

harmony or a princess without family you are straight up nothing! Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing about a year ago you would think Trixie would

never change she was so high and mighty about herself she didn't care about others but right now at Spike's side was the most carrying understanding pony

he was with right now. uh thanks Trixie that means a lot you sure have matured, back in the old days when I tried to talk to you would have a cow then he

decide have a little fun with her _and I must say your beauty has matured as well your icy blue mane your beautiful eyes beauty that even rivals Princess Luna beauty_

_ no no no it surpasses her when the full moon hits you it just seems that your beauty is absorbing the moons rays adding to your beauty! Why if I didn't know any _

_better I say you just ascended to that of a princess yourself!_ Spikes laughed a little thinking was expecting Trixie to just overreact situation you see back in the

days when he did stuff like this he would usually get a threat from Trixie she did this to boast but how powerful an Almighty she was saying she could easily

turn Spike into a frog of course twilight would warn Trixie to leave her little brother alone But to Spike's surprise he heard joyous little humming and saw that

Trixie was rubbing her front hooves together figuratively Spike with his eye cocked up got off the rock he was sitting on and walked over to Trixie. Spike was

now worried about Trixie he hoped he didn't make her sad or upset he didn't like upset other ponies especially in this case in this case he had already been

through too much pain himself. He didn't want to others go he went through but to his surprise what he heard is not what he expected. Trixie looked at spike

her face turning bright red (spike: uh- oh I think grown up a little too fast for my own good!) Was all the dragon could think as she leaned in closer to him this

was something he already went through six times tonight with some ponies the all-new two well. (Don't tell me that she likes me like that now?) Thought Spike

as he was literally sweating bullets! Trixie: Tell the truth no stallion has ever told me I was beautiful, especially more beautiful than one of the princesses and

tell another truth always I might have a little crush on you. Spikes eyes widened to once again the size of baseballs! At first I didn't notice it myself but for the

past five weeks I was coming into ponyville to buy some supplies for my magic training and some groceries when I saw you. You were shopping at sugar cube

corner, I believe you were talking to pinkie pie I was going to cast an invisibility spell and mess with you but then I saw your face and noticed I wasn't your

usual self then followed you back the library. I looked through the window and saw that twilight treated you worse than dirt, and what I saw that I couldn't

help but realize you deserve more than that you're faithful, loyal, loving, caring you are everything every mare looks for in a stallion. Spike switched from

sweating bullets to becoming a midsize waterfall it was like he'd become a miniature Dam that had busted wide open you couldn't blame the guy no pony had

ever told that to him now that he was older Trixie did look mighty fine in the moonlight in fact she was everything he described to her before. Oh my equestria!

Spike thought I'm getting turned on by Trixie she's so beautiful how come I did not notice this before!? Just then a young stallion saw what was going on it was

snips. Snips: you've got to be kidding me! Spike and Trixie to gather! I got tell twilight and the others they well have a cow! Spikes eyes dotted towards the

young stallion oh no not snips! Just then Trixie grabbed him by the face with her hooves and with a seductive smile said flat out Trixie: Spike your eyes should

be at me not somewhere else just as you said I was the most beautiful pony you had ever seen truth be told sense I saw you after your growth spurt you

have become the most handsome dragon I've ever seen. With that said she leaned in closer only inches away from his lips as she said with a playful yet

seductive tone if all you wanted was a little love I am here for you Spike now close your eyes! As she closed eyes yes you guessed it the seventh pony tonight

stole a kiss! Spikes though"st: What! What! What! Have I become a mare magnet! However a certain wave of sensation Jolted thought out spikes body, a

coursing to every fiber of his body Trixie began to wrap her hooves around his neck as she took the lead in the kiss but spike went in to romantic mode. His

claw stroked her mane meanwhile his other claw which was on her back slowly slid down to her hips inches before his claw reached its destination she broke

the embrace my goodness _where do you think that claw is going to my dear spike? Reply Trixie in a bashful tone_ Spike was taken back by the whole experience

with her he felt like he was in a dream and he really, really did not want to wake up but oh he did when he heard the combined shout of six mares and he

knew these six all too well** THAT'S WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW TO!** Spike just froze on the spot his brain told not to turn around **no you stupid Dragon no **

**you will surely die you have so much to live for much to live for so much to live for don't do it don't do it okay your funeral pal! **but he did it anyway and

when he did the color drain from him immediately instead of six ponies there were eight six of them the main six the other two was his mother and aunt

blushing extremely Luna: by equestria Spike my goodness in which did thou you learn to kiss like that my goodness you become a regular Casanova! She said

smiling and once again blushing profusely. She then begun to laugh out of happiness for her nephew was she also found this his caught situation fairly

hysterical as for his mother she was completely shocked! She literally was frozen in place like somebody had used a disabling spell on her Spike noticed twilight

was with them. Spike: you again!? Leave me alone! Twilight had expected this but was still taken aback. Twilight: Spike first of all **WHY IN THE NAME OF THE **

**UNDERWORLD YOU ARE KISSING TRIXIE ON THE LIPS FOR! SAME HERE CRIED THE OTHER ENRAGED PONIES AND IF YOU EVER CHEAT ON A WOMAN **

**that"s in love with you see and they see you with another it's not pretty!**Spike did the only thing a guy could do run as fast as he can for the heels or

someplace other than the one he was at now because if he didn't oh he was gone die! _**Um oh ahahahaah well you see it's a funny story haha you'll love **_

_**this byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_ The moment he said that he took off in a flash of purple lightning he was so fast he created his own sonic boom

much like rainbowdash's sonic boom but this one took the form of a dragon breathing lightning!Upon seeing this rainbowdash thought to herself (that's it I'm

making this Dragon mine there's no way Trixie or the others are getting him)however Spike was miles ahead of them it seemed nothing could stop him until he

realized he was back at the Castle. He looked back shocked in amazement spike: wow I really have grown I've never run that fast in my entire life!And did I

do a sonic boom!? Man better watch out for rainbowdash she'll challenged me to races left and right! But before the Spike finish gloating about his new

achievement he heard the sound of a teleport spell it was twilight! She doesn't know when to give up does she? Spike ran with his new found speed to the

castle wall he then started to place his claw against one of the stones it was a stone that was dead centered in the stone pattern he pushed it in and the wall

begin to open up. Heck yeah secret passages you gotta love them! Said Spike with a smirk on his face he went inside before twilight spotted him he hoped she

didn't see him using his secret passage but she did, what the heck is this? How long has he known about this? First he grows up overnight, turns into some

sort of Casanova then I find him kissing Trixie of all ponies, here can't a simple date myself wait...Where was I going with this? Oh yeah! Now this! When I get

things back to normal I will need to have a long, long talk with Spike and therapy! Lots and lots of therapy! She then galloped at the Spike as best as she

could. Spike was runing through the main halls of the castle looking for anyplace he could hide until everypony decided give up looking for the night. Spike

realized there was one spot left the portal room as he likes to call it, Spike looked at the door which led to it he walked over to it slowly. It was wrapped in

chains in a barrier spell .hm well what did I expect? (of course mother was going to keep this door locked and guarded at all times after all in here lies the

portal to the human world ever since Me twilight came back from that world and told my mom about it she closed it off. Not because she was afraid of an

invasion from that world but because she was afraid of the evil from our world entering theirs she decided this after the whole crown

incident! But one day when she had things under control would connect both sides and open the portal. Yeah good luck with that mom really!) Was spikes only

thought as he was in deep concentration on how he would break the lock just then Spike heard the galloping of twilight almost upon oh crap, crap ,crap, crap,

**CRAP! IM RUNNING OUT OF TIME! **Spike just thought what the hey! He used his claws to rip the chains apart and used his fire breath to break the barrier!

The barrier disappeared he quickly open the door to shut it quietly behind him he didn't want twilight to figure out he was there. Twilight galloped past the door

shouting his name Spike! Spike! please come to me I have say something to you Spike please don't do this! Spike listened as the galloping noise went further

and further away spiked wiped the sweat off his brow with his claw sighed in relief spike: close one! Twilight: Spike!?...oh crap spike then barricaded the door

and used his magic flame to cast a barrier of his own not strong enough to keep her out forever but strong enough to do what he need to do! That should do

it! Spike turned around and saw exactly what he was looking for spike: there you are with you I am out of this world! Twilight press her ear against the door

she

realized what was going on and what he was planning to do she gasped in fear as she realized what door he gone through as she saw the chains on the

floor. Twilight: Spike! Don't tell me he wouldn't! but it was apparent that he was going to do what she thought he was going to do he wouldn't have gone to all

this trouble of getting through this heavily barricaded door and a barrier if he wasn't. Twilight's heart sank further into her soul that it ever had before tears

falling from her eyes coming so much they were coming in boatloads twilight: Spike! Please don't you don't understand! Please just give me a chance! You can't

really think about going to another world! Spike turned his head around he started thinking about it did her really want to make this choice? Was he really

about to throwing everything away? Spike only stood still and remain silent. Twilight: Spike please use your head please don't make a foolish and mindless choice!

Spike: mindless? Like a mindless beast? Twilight caught a self too late twilight: Spike I didn't mean it like that! But that just tortured his mind Spike: nothing but

a mindless beast not my brother, back at the lake applejack and the others were wondering what was going on basically grilling Trixie who didn't mind teasing

them about her romantic advantage over Spike to her supposedly new love rivals luna only watch this and laugh she found this quite entertaining and

wondering who was good to win the on Dragon's heart! She looked at her sister celestai who was still quite frozen in place she finally shook a self-back to

reality Celestai: m-my word my little boy has grown up very much it seems I will have to put my plan into full swing sooner than I thought plus plan B and C

celestai replied in a with a sinister yet pleasant smile Luna quickly snapped her head around and looked at her older sister with the same smile. Luna: dear

sister thou don't mean are you sure he's ready for – – – celestai: Trixie and Spike kissing each other as if they were husband and wife on their honeymoon Trixie

only blushed at the remark and others did not like that. celestai:Yes, yes my dear little sister I do think it's about that time! With a smile of joyous happiness that

fluttershy, rarity, rainbowdash, and pinkie pie could not understand as well luna as well as Trixie! The six young mares looked to each other wondering what was

going on. Just then the sinister smile came back celestai: that's it why settle for just a plan that has one ending when you can have a plan that has _**multiple **_

_**endings! Luna**_ was dumbstruck and busted out into more laughter Luna: by all that is equestria seriously plan H she said that as she put a hoof over her

mouth trying to subdue her laughter Luna: don't you think that's a bit much celestai with one eyebrow cocked up looked all around the many mares that were

in love with her son and then with a straight poker face looked back at her sister and said really really luna your joking right? Everything you see so far

really?!Luna looked away with a smile on her face luna: poor Spike he is going to have a cow when he finds out just what plan H means! She said under her

breath so no one could hear. Just then celestai sensed something was wrong oh-no she cried snapping her head back to the direction of the castle celestai: he

wouldn't. Oh no son! Cried out the Sun Princess with fear and voice Luna and the others were taken aback by this sister cried the princes of the night Luna:

what in the world is going on? It's Spike he's about to use the portal! Luna's eyes widen no! she said flat out loud in a serious tone he would do that!? But then

she remembered the party oh my nephew no don't do that! Just then rarity spoke up darling what's going on? Is it Spike? has twilight finally apologized to him?

What about plan H you keep going on about! Luna turned to the six girls Luna: no she didn't it's worse as you know not long ago Spike – – but before she

could continue celestai opened her wings up and took off into the sky while she did the only thought that was running through her mind was (I _**hope **_

_**I'm not too late I don't want to lose my son that's a pain no mother should go through!)**_Rarity and the others gasped in shock at celestai wondering why

she took also fast with such a frightful look at her face. rainbowdash:What is going on for the love pete! This is so not awesome! Fluttershy: is there something wrong

princess that is if it's okay with you? Applejack: what tar nation is going on around y'all acting like chickens with their head cut off! Princess luna shook her

head in agreement. Luna: all right but I must make this quick when the portal that allows twilight and Spike to go after the crown when it was

stolen?! Of course we replied rarity, Luna continued as you know the portal can only open once 30 moons however ever since then me and my sister have

been studying that portal and we found out something amazing. Trixie and the others leaned in to find out what was going on agonizing with anticipation.

Luna: the portal to easily open any time anywhere only by a dragon! At first all six of the girls looked at each other they were shocked at this but they didn't

know how it concern them or Spike. Luna: you wondering why we never mentioned this before because the portal is different now this mean portal can take

you to different realities of our world or to any world all bring anyone from that world to ours! Pinkie pie: gosh so go anywhere you want to or in the media

planning and you want to combine the worlds you could use the portal! Luna: Precisely pinkie pie that's' what me and my sister had originally planned ever

since twilight told us that humans are not so different from us and they had such marvelous wonders we were thinking we could start a trade between the

worlds however since there so much chaos popping up lately what with us losing the elements of harmony, evil villains popping up every now and again we

wanted to wait until we knew it was truly safe before we even think about joining the worlds and bringing people to come live here and vice versa. Trixie

came forward Trixie: my dear Princess luna forgive me for being arrogant but what does this have to do with Spike?luna: yes that's the problem Spike…. Spike

might be leaving our world to go to the human world! The six nearly died from shock suddenly they surrounded Princess luna in a circle and bombarded her

with questions rainbowdash: what do you mean he's leaving us that just stupid! Fluttershy: Spike why would he do that doesn't he love us? Did we do

something to him? Pinkie pie's mane deflated: no more Spikes no more spikey bear this can't be! Rarity: all this time after all these years he's going to leave us

he can't! He Because I say so! If had known I would have been his Special somepony a long time ago maybe he wouldn't feel. She was cut off by applejack

placing one of her hoofs on her shoulder she calmed rarity down and walked over to Princess Luna and looked at her with a straight face. Applejack: let me

guess it's about what twilight said Spike he must be in some emotional state of mind. Luna only looked at her with shock Luna: yes that's exactly what's going

on you see dragons are really emotional creatures at most times they seem very mean rude and flat-out dangerous but they're very emotional creatures

especially to those they love. That's why they are not allowed start finding mates until the are 13 to 14 years of age! For good reason for if a Dragon before his due

time find somebody he loves one and they breaks their heart it's known as Dragon heartbreak it could take months to years to regain a dragons love and trust once this

happens and it's worse for somepony he has known for a long time! Rarity was shocked to hear this rarity: so are you darling that spikes is so hurt bad by

twilight that he might leave his own world to get away from his pain? Luna closed her eyes painfully revealing the truth Luna: yes that's exactly what it means

listen there's more to this than! But right now we need to get back to the castle and stop him from making a stupid decision one to change all us for the rest of

our lives as well as his! Right! The six ponies shouted in unison and then made a break for the Castle. Spike was still staring at the portal mirror he looked at it

then to the floor turnaround looked at the door in his heart he want to go through it so badly to get escape his pain but his mind he decided not to go that was

before twilight mentioned the word mindless. Spike: I can't stay here any longer she wants me gone so bad she's got it! Spike walked up to the mirror inches

away from it now placed his claw on the mirror and you begin to grow up bright white light! In the human world at the same time of night was alone young

man around 13 of age mild muscle build black-haired white skinned Caucasian male you know your basic young man. This young man was homeless don't get

me wrong he didn't get into trouble anything why if you got to know him he was the most upstanding man that you can ask for hard-working loyal doesn't quit

a job until it's finished and puts 100% in everything he does cares for others need I say more. However when he was about three his parents died and they

were his only living family. He would never stand for living in the orphanage when he was younger he heard how kids would be mistreated or worse missing or

dead s and he wasn't about to be one of them. So he lived on his own on the streets making a living wherever he could but always made sure when somebody

needed help he helped was to help someone even give them the money he needed to eat especially if they didn't have a dime on them you guessed it he

would give it to them. There's only one thing account to all the dark days when he had nothing to eat always cartoons! He was a big kid at heart you couldn't

stop them from watching cartoons if you try his favorite was my little pony. At shelters and food banks they would have TV and whenever he could he watch he

first started watching the series when he visited a homeless shelter in Darlington the moment his brown colored eyes the show he was hooked he couldn't

stop it gave him hope he words in a pinch always thought what would rainbowdash do or Spike with they give up no way no matter what the situation. All the

days he wished to go to Equestria a world you are accepted first and judge later, were you can get a job not based on where you came from but how much

work you willing to put into that job. and maybe just maybe find itself real family John Oh…. Hi the author here! Sorry for interrupting but his name is John no,

no relation me but anyway John secret wish was to have family a family that would love and care for him and would be proud of him and in turn to do he do the

same to make them proud make them happy have someone to hang out with all the things family does for one another maybe even a brother. Just then John's

stomach growled John: oh man I haven't eaten in six days man it's getting cold! Man going from town to town in wintertime looking for job is not easy. But

who cares my dream job when out the window. i Can't believe I didn't get the job I studied that part for weeks I will without food I wasted money on supplies

when I could have been saving up to find a house or least a cheap hotel! John walks down the streets of the town of equestria yes that's right the counterpart

version of the pony equestria! Six hours earlier… John: all right John get it together this is your big chance you have been on the streets for 10 years now

going from town to town city to city and now your dream job awaits voice acting not just any voice acting but for my little pony show you loved for six years

now! If you can land this part this job can help turn your life around food shelter at bath and more! John was siting in the addition room when one of the men in

charge came out with a clipboard checking the list of names to see who was next for the job addition he looked at John man: are you John? John: yes that's me

your next son come with me. John got out of his seat nervously his hands twitched and started sweating this is one of the biggest additions for my life. he

thought then he looked at man in the business suit, you know the uptight business suited figure like a mild yet dress for business kind of guy he was about

maybe 6 foot five muscular build blonde hair and beard kind of like somebody duck dynasty. He smiled stuck out his hand man: hi son nice to meet you names

Jeremy. John nervously smiled and shook his hand with a firm handshake Jeremy only laughed don't be so nervous son just do your best and you be fine John

smiled weakly that's the _**easy for you to say you're not homeless and this job this doesn't determine how you live the rest your life! **_You're

homeless!?John quickly snapped his head around and noticed that Jeremy had heard him the whole time John started freaking out! John: I'm so sorry I didn't

mean anything by it! Please don't kick me out before the audition begins! He was basically pleading and begging at this point! But Jeremy only looked at him

with the hay are you doing look he gently placed his hands him on his shoulders and looked him Jeremy: wow-wow calm down son! Why would I do that? I

was asking a question you don't look homeless? Jeremy looked John up and down John was wearing a bright white business T-shirt button with a collar khaki

pants and light brown colored church shoes. You know something most young men where to an audition or business meeting. John noticed this john: I bought

these at good will with only money I had on me for doing side jobs on the streets and these are the only clothes I wear every day I've been studying for this

part for weeks on end please if I'm bad then yeah I don't deserve it but please give me a chance to prove myself. Jeremy's jaw dropped. Sons replied Jeremy

with a smile I might consider hiring you right here right now! Now if you're going to put that much dedication and learning are simple part that might only take

two seconds to say is that you're worth keeping! So how many weeks to just study this plot!? John: six sir six weeks flat! He said nervously excited! Jeremy

was dumbstruck: six weeks boy you mean to tell me in all that time you could have a least got a decent job to get you an apartment or hotel room but you to

keep that dedication for just this job boy forget the audition your hired! John couldn't believe it he gotten the job he's really did it! Oh thank you Mr. Jeremy I

swear I'll make you sure you don't regret it! Jeremy busted into laughter! It's all right son don't worry about it we will get you trained. Just then his secretary Ms.

Janice walked in on Mr. Jeremy and john Janice: oh is he here for the interview? I am sorry to say but already found somebody. What!? Mr. Jeremy snapped his

head around and towered over his secretary. You did what again!? Janice had just realized what she had done she was afraid. Jeremy was not the guy who

like people doing his job he hired people to do the job he hired them for cause would because if somebody oversteps their boundary of their specific job they

can make a tremendous mistake in his opinion. Say like this instance he could lose out on a great employee to be. Jeremy turned around to John with a

nervous look on his face but he shook it off and presented a smile to John and said calmly Jeremy: John could you wait here minute? I need to talk to Janice for

just a few seconds! John twittered his thumbs and looked nervously at Mr. Jeremy John: oh yes sir take as much time as you need you're the boss! That was

more than enough to hurt him. Jeremy then turned around at his secretary Janice with the meanest looking he ever made in his life Janice cringed behind her

clipboard. Mr. Jeremy pulled Janice down the hall where john couldn't hear. Jeremy: what hell do you mean you found somebody I have a promising young

walking here whose homeless but has spent six weeks close to a month practicing one stupid line! This job he believes could change his life around !and he

believes that because I just told him that I hired him now you telling me that somebody else has the part and I didn't evening interview this person! And one

more thing I thought I did all the interviewing here at Hasbro! I am the head general manager of this building! What the hell you doing trying to do my job!

your job is to call me when we have some prospecting new talent for voiceovers come in here get their information phone number and address the basic not

interview them! Janice was terrified now she had been working with Jeremy for 10 weeks but she never seen him this mad but she knew she screwed up big

time. How long has this new guy you hired been here replied Mr. Jeremy with daggers in his eyes! Janice slowly removes the clipboard from the face as if she

was using as a shield Janice: six weeks sir almost a month ago we only finished the new fifth season of my little pony you were gone your business trip! And

well I thought I had would have this out of the way to you by the time you got back I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to cause trouble!Mr. Jeremy's heart sank you

know you're in charge while I'm gone but that doesn't mean you are in charge of a big decisions like this we've been through this I know you're my daughter

and determined to make a name for yourself but you can't rush it like this so you don't make big mistakes like this not to mention accidentally passing up a

young man who could be your best worker in your entire life basically comes off the streets even! But that's all messed up when you ignore your bosses strict

orders to call text email no matter what I am doing you're not seasoned enough to make these big calls do you understand me! Mr. Jeremy froze as he looked

at his daughter's face she had placed a hands over her mouth tears in her eyes Mr. Jeremy realize what was going on he slowly turned around to see that

John warning about was going on since MR. Jeremy was taking too long to come back to him was right behind them of the entire conversation. John: I see so

the part been gone well I understand you made mistake after all I am homeless… Jeremy: John I….john: No-no it's –john: it's okay it's life with that being said

he turned around and went out the building as fast as he could plainly with tears in his eyes the one job he wanted the one job he works so hard for the one

job that could turn his life around was gone he never had a chance the moment he thought about studying for the part someone already took it! Mr. Jeremy

busted through the front doors of the building Jeremy: John Wait! Comeback! We could find a place for you here! But John wouldn't hear it he was miles away

living on the streets sometimes you had to be fast to survive he ran until he was nothing but a black dot in the sunset. Just then Janice's tried to place a hand

on her father shoulder. However Mr. Jeremy only replied don't touch me don't look at me don't even speak to me for a while he said in a serious quiet tone that

could freeze the soul of any man. Because of you and your inexperience and your big need to try and do a job that you're clearly not ready for I have probably

lost a damn good hard worker probably the best i will see in a lifetime that basically came off the streets! Janice couldn't say anything she knew he was

right! She just turned around and hung down her head down in shame and went back into the building. Mr. Jeremy decided to go back inside as well he turned

around to see the direction John had ran to one last time Jeremy: I'm sorry my boy I didn't mean to hurt you like that I know I you feel I lived on the streets to

till I was 20 he said tears were in his eyes turning around hopefully to see John coming back but no luck he held his head down in shame and went back inside.

Now back to where we last left john. John was walking down the streets of first Evans of equestria Central Park then he came to a high school he was looking

for a place to sleep for the night without a job he can't get money without money he can't get a hotel room in that one moment his spirit broke. John: I've had

it I can't do it I'm not some cartoon character heck even they need food! While he was complaining he realized he came to a high school it was winter break so

there was no student is on the campus he looked up and stopped his complaining he looked around to make sure there's no security he need a place to stay.

He walked into the central yard of the high school it was a full moon and the stars were out he was standing behind a statute apparently was a statue of the

main animal that represented the school it was a unicorn standing on its hind legs its main gleaming with power all he could do was bask in its glory as it was

taking a battle stance to do battle. John's stomachs began to growl john: well might as well rest my soul here. He sat down and behind the statue and looked

up in the sky with tears in his eyes. He then noticed the shoot and star any thought what the heck was that worse that could happen he clamped his hands

together and began to pray good Lord on this star I know this may seem much from a nobody like me but I want to leave this world and go somewhere I can

have a family with friends a place, where you are accepted first and judge later where they appreciate a good hard worker and to start my own family while

that's too much I understand…. Back at the Equestria! Spike! Spike! Open this door! Please! Spike ignored her as he stared into the white void the portal he

heard another voice celestai: Spike the Dragon open this door you making a big mistake it wasn't twilight sparkle fault! He clenched his claws not her fault not

her fault!? She's disowned me in front of everypony! Why should I stay! You know what? I'm done bye-bye see later in the next life! Upon hearing this celestai

said only a few words celestai: that's it that's the way you want to play I can play it! I'm not losing you! Princess? What are you-Twilight sparkle was pondering

before she saw her teacher light up her horn and shot a blast of magic that destroyed the barrier completely as well as the door and most of the wall

twilight's jaw dropped again for the sixth time. Twilight: remind me to apologize to Princess celestai first then Spike and the others! Spike watching this said

only two words Spike: oh crap! Celestai: all right son how about you come away from the portal and we talk this out. Spike only stared her down which

shocked her he had never done that to his own mother. Spike closed his eyes and then began to speak you know it's not easy on me I have no other family

don't know where come from and I just wish that I had a brother that understood me that would never disown me not like twilight did. Celestai's heart sank

she then realized what was going on with spike. Celestai: it can't be Dragon heartbreak!? Spike turned back to the portal I wish. At the statue in the human

world John: I wish as they both said in unison that I can meet my new family now! With that the statue glowed bright with a bright light, John took a few

steps back and try to figure out what was going on where did this portal come from? What was its purpose here? All of a sudden he saw an image in the portal

and he was the image he never thought he would see it was equestria! There was twilight celestai most of all Spike! Spike though didn't look alright he looked

hurt alone to just like he was just then John overheard every word Spike had said to Princess celestai and twilight I just wish I had a brother that understood

me that would never disowned me not like twilight did! John couldn't believe what he heard twilight? Disowned him! That it! I've made my choice! I've never

had a family before so I don't know what good I will be! But he needs me goodbye planet Earth! Hello equestria! With that said he took a few steps back and

when charging into the portal with a bright smile. he couldn't wait to get to equestria and meet his favorite hero even if that means the portal turned him into a

pony he didn't care he jumped through the portal John: yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Equestria here I come! Mom and dad in heaven watch over

me and God thanks for the wish! And with that the portal closed. Back with the situation with Spike, celestai walk carefully over to him making a sure she didn't

scare him into the portal celestai: Spike right now what you are going to is Dragon heart break I understand your pain son you don't understand what's going

on twilight was not her right mind when she said those things!Spike only shook his head of course you take up for her you always have but I told you I'm done.

He turned around and went to the portal celestai bowed her head in sadness twilight can only watch in despair as her number one assistant and little brother

was about to leave her forever. Twilight: Spike don't do this please no matter what you think of me I love you more than you ever will know the to tell you the

truth I love you more than a broth- she was cut off when they heard us a shout somebody yelling:yahoooooooooooo! Equestria here I come! Spike celestai

and twilight overlooked at the portal when one word on their minds **what!?** Just then John came flying right out of the portal and landed right in the middle of

the three twilight was shocked: a human here what's going on?celestai: Oh my dear I don't know twilight!Spike: hey who are you?! Spike looked at john and

John looked at him he got up brushed himself off and stuck out his hand John newest resident of equestria and if you want a brother!


	4. Chapter 4 a new life

**Spikes new brother **

: Johnny Wilson

**Chapter 4: a new life**

John: names John newest resident of equestria and if you want Spike a brother John said now holding out his hand to shake spikes claw. Spike only looked at

John in amazement and shock, he wasn't the only one twilight and celestai were dumbfounded. Twilight: a human in equestria where did he come from why is

he here? Celestai: I don't know twilight but let's all calm down for the moment. Celestai trotted up to John trying to get some answers of what was going on;

John noticed her approaching the moment he laid his eyes on her the small child in with him started freaking out. John: OMG Princess celestai princes of the sun

it's an honor to make your acquaintance John said bowing on one knee he couldn't believe he actually talking to her. Celestai was taken back not only did this

human know of her name but he knew that her title as the Sun Princess she was quite shocked at his manners he was acting almost like Spike in a way she

could tell right then and there that besides Spike this human had the most biggest heart .celestai smiled she knew she could trust him for some strange

reasonthat he wasn't going to their cause any trouble here, celestai: my , my what manners it's not every day that a being from another world treats me with

such respect on the first meeting. But I must ask where did you come from how did you get here why are you here? John looked it celestial right in the eyes

and gave a smile to her John: well as twilight sparkle mentioned I am a human I come from place called earth and it's always been my dream to come live here

in equestria!Twilight trotted up to him circled around him looking him over from top to bottom she still couldn't believe that a human was here in equestria no

less. Twilight was about ask John a question but that he placed his hand over her mouth John: no twilight sparkle I am no illusion and no I'm not here to cause

any problems for equestria and yes I came from the human world the same old you went to get your crown back from shining shimmer and yes I know about

the crown is it the elements of hominy you in the main six discord everything about equestria I know! Twilight celestai as well as spikes that just couldn't

believe this was happening all shocked to hear this. Spike walked up to in between John twilight and celestai rubbing the side of his head with his claws Spike:

woe, woe' woe' woe alright John was it? I know for fact you are human, and yes you come from earth or as we call it the human world, but that doesn't explain

how you know me my mother celestai twilight and well everything else! Twilight was shaking her head in agreement twilight thought for a few seconds (spikes

right how does this human John know some much about us he knew about celestai, luna all of my friends the elements of hominy and even discord). How much

does this human really know? John just chuckled he knows the strange looks they were given him and he couldn't blame them but he donned a serious face he

turned towards celestai and twilight and then spoke to them. John: you highness's I will gladly tell you everything about how I know you why and here

everything will be revealed soon. He then turned to twilight with mean look, as for you twilight I'm here to fix the mess you've made with Spike, now twilight

was really shocked so was celestai for neither of them could say anything as John turned around and went over to Spike he got about 5 inches away from spikes

face. John: look Spike you don't know me but I know a lot about you and what I could tell is to your given up way too easily, I don't know what's wrong with

you but

my guess is you were about to leave this world through the portal that I just came through and the only question I want to ask is…are** you insane!?** Spike was

dumbfounded he didn't know what to think or to say here was this human that just popped out of nowhere talking to him like they had been brother's for

years. But Spike quickly shook it off Spike: look John is it?you don't know what I been through tonight! I was disowned by my own sister on my birthday no less

all these years I thought I was her brother but turns out i was nothing more than a pet a servant and to top it off she call me a mindless beast so tell me what you do

knowing somepony you knew betrayed you and after these years you thought was your family! Twilight upon hearing this was shocked twilight: Spike I never

thought of you are just a pet or a servant but a friend and brother and has my number one assistant, I could never hate you Spike. Spike only look towards

twilight roiling his eyes at her sure replied Spike in a sarcastic tone and I'm the King of equestria. At that point John had enough of Spike's attitude John: yo

Spike

i think I can help you with **that** attitude of yours just holds still for one second. Spike didn't know what to make of it what you are you- but before Spike finish

John bought up as best pullback is on and swung at Spike with all his might knocking Spike 5 feet across the room john: there you go my Dragon brother

maybe that will knock some sense into you replied John with a smile plus since Spike scales was like armor he also had a bruised hand. Spike! both twilight

and celestai cried out as they galloped over to him, Spike was feeling the effects of the punch as twilight and celestai would get him to his feet growling and

clenching his fists he walked over to grab John by his shirt Spike: what the buck was that for what I do to you!? Twilight was worried Spike was a dragon John

was just a human Spike as Dragon he could easily rip John to shreds twilight was about to race between them until Celestai placed her hoof in front of her to

block twilight no

replied celestai twilight only looked at her mentor with confusion twilight: why are you stopping me!? Spike might hurt him or worse! Celestai looked at twilight

celestai: that's possible but something tells me that that's not the case this human John he reminds me a lot of Spike in a way don't ask me why i know twilight

I just do, he also might be the one to help you with Spike twilight. Twilight once again looked at her mentor in confusion she didn't know how this human

couldhelp with that polite now she was more worried about Spike destroying him completely. John still in spikes grasp decided he had enough and he swatted

away spikes claw with little effort this took Spike off by surprise John: look i was only knocking some sense into you , my guess you must be going through so

much pain you

actually think you can escape it by going to another world? That's just dumb especially when you have a whole bunch of friends and family that care for you. I

should know while it's true that I left my world for almost the same reasons except mayor difference than yours I have no family I lost my mother and father

when I was only three and was not going to be stuck in some orphanage to where they don't give a crap about your care. so for 10 years I lived on the streets

I walked all over the world well from city to city to be exact doing odd jobs just barely getting by fighting off starvation hunger and disease every single day,

and since when you think you finally found the one job that you spent 30 days and 30 nights rehearsing for only to find out that some other guy beat you to it

having a your dream shattered as well as your future well I don't know what's been going on her before I came but less just say you have the better life. The room

fell silent Spike couldn't say a word all he could do was rub the back of his head with his claw meanwhile twilight having heard had John's whole life story

twilight had

tears in her eyes in that moment she wanted to hold him to give them comfort before she could do anything celestai trotted up to him and placed a wing over

him and pulled him into a tight hug John was shocked John: Princess what are you doing? Celestai: I am so sorry your life must it been a tough one losing your

parents at

such a young age plus having to fighting for your very life only to have your dreams shattered yet you still carry-on, I don't know the reason why the portal

opened up to you but seeing how right before Spike was about to leave you came to stop him, it seems you were destined to be here I don't see any problem with you living here

John as of right now you are citizen of a equestria welcome home she said with a smile John couldn't believe his ears very thing he wanted more than

anything in the world for any world has finally happened in 10 seconds for that matter it was everything he dreamed and more, tears almost formed in his eyes

but he got himself together and walked back to Spike John: look Spike I know everything is confusing right now and I don't know what's happened here now or

what led to almost throwing everything away but I know you your better Than that I don't know what, kind of pain you are going through

but I'm here for you man or Dragon he said with a chuckle I do know one thing if you were to leave now so what, that hurt would only follow you to the

end of your days until you face it. But if you let me and the others you know rarity, fluttershy, pinkie pie, rainbowdash, applejack, luna your mom I'm just

surprised you don't know how good you have it here you have all of these wonderful beings that care about you with them at you side you can do anything. Spike was

speechless no one had ever talked in this way it was if he was talking to a brother a brother that looked out for him that cared about him more than anything,

Spike clenched his claws tears forming in his eyes Spike: but the pain it hurts so much I've never felt anything like this and what's worse it was caused by one

being I called sister. Twilight: Spike she said in a whisper tears now forming in her eyes once again celestai noticed this an hung her head down after that she

placed a wing over twilight shoulder trying to comfort her. John noticed this twilight somehow hurt him but he also noticed that she really didn't mean what she

did and that

something else was affecting Spike clouding his judgment. John looked at Spike and took a deep breath signed John: boy or boy what do I get myself into?

John then hugged Spike out of nowhere Spike was taken back John: listen Spike i don't know what twilight did to hurt you but look into her eyes it's clear she

didn't mean to and she's trying her best to keep you here because she loves i know it won't be easy but if you let us we can do this one step at a time what do

you say brother? John broke his embrace with Spike to give them time to think Spike that time to think it though. Celestai only smiled hearing everything John

said my goodness it seems this vast universe heard my plea and sent someone to help him to help my son and they gave I believe Spike a great gift this night

whether Spike realizes it or not he has gained a brother one that will stand by his side no matter what it seems even though I'm a celestial being and live for

many years but it seems I still have much to learn about this vast universe in which we live in. replied celestai with a smile twilight now had a smile on her face twilight: it

would seem so your highness it would seem so. John overheard the two princesses talking he was honored and happy they thought that way of him however

Spike was still very confused he knew John's words were true but the pain fought hard with his mind he didn't know what to do he never been this situation

like this in the moment Spike dropped to his knees his claws on his head John celestai twilight all raced over to him. John: Spike are you alright? Twilight: Spike

went here for you its okay! Celestai: it is alright my son your family here all of us. Spike! Shouted seven mares in unison John and the others turned around

to the blown wall to see luna, rainbowdash, fluttershy, pinkie pie, rarity, apple Jack Trixie, as well as twilight's mother and father and shining armor John saw

them galloping towards Spike and the others and he had one thought his mind** STAMPEDE! SAMPEDE! Hit that dirt! and that's exactly what he did!** He barely

managed to escape his with life as the others raced toward Spike. John: wow! Barely managed to get out of the way there! But he didn't mind he was happy

there before him were most of his heroes from his favorite show it was but it wasn't a show no more he was living in that world his new home and he loved

every second of it. Meanwhile everyone was bombarding Spike with questions pinkie pie: spikey bear where you really thinking about leaving us!? Fluttershy:

spike if you have a problem or hurt you can count on us. Rarity: yes darling you should know that by now you should also know that we all love you Spike if you

were to leave I know what I would do without you. Rainbowdash: Spike the Dragon not cool trying to ditch us like that but I got to say starting in the morning is

nothing but nonstop training you almost as fast as me with some fine-tuning you and I will be the fastest things in equestria. Applejack: ah darling see what

you were about to give up Spike no matter what pain your going though were here for you. Trixie: by all that is equestria never ever do that to us again you expect me after

finally finding my special somepony which in this case happens to be a dragon goes to another world!? Rubbish. Spike got back to his feet tears in his eyes

it finally sank in John's words Spike knew he was right all along he couldn't believe he was about to leave he couldn't quite forgive twilight just yet but he

couldn't leave everything he had known just to try escape some heartbreak he felt foolish. Spike: thank you everyone I'm sorry applejack, fluttershy,

rainbowdash, pinkie pie, rarity, Trixie hey now thou are forgetting someone? Spike turned around to see his aunt luna trotting towards him she placed in a

hoof on the top of his head gave him a rub luna: young Dragon do not worry me or your mother like that at the again you nearly gave me a heart attack

, celestai: that makes two of us indeed don't do that ever again Spike now let's close this portal… Oh my portal closed by itself uh how that happened oh well that's

another question for another time. Spike: you said it lets go home this is just been one craz- wait a minute Trixie what did you just call me!? At that moment

everyone turned to Trixie including John waiting for an explanation Trixie: did I stutter I called you my special somepony because you are, what did you really think

your going to kiss me like that at the lake and then run out on me I don't think so! Shining armor looked at his brother curiously so did his adoptive mother and father

they weren't at the lake when it happened shining armor: little bro what is she talking about were in the world have you been doing since you left the library?

at that moment Spike was freaking out in his mind how can explain to his brother shining and his mother and father Mr. sparkle: son are you to

dating!?hahahahahahahaha I didn't know you had it in you good for you! Mrs. Sparkle: oh my Little Dragon just yesterday twilight brought you home to live

with us you weren't our son by blood but you became part of us nevertheless and now you all grown up and you have your very special somepony I couldn't be

happier! Shining: Spike you little romantic and here I thought you never get over your crush with rarity, but it seems I was dead wrong! That's my little brother!

At this point Spike had turned from purple to crimson red Spike could not be more embarrassed that he ever been before but unknowing to him it was going to

get lot worse and funny at the same time. Hold it I don't think so I mean he's too young replied twilight coming between shining and Spike making sure to keep

Spike away from the other mares that obviously had their eye on spike unknowing to shining and her family however the girls were not go to take that just

lying down applejack: hold on their twilight now I know you're back to normal but to tell the truth you really have no say in this form what we heard from the

luna Spike is at the right age to decide who he wants as his special somepony. And for your information young guys love a good hard-working pony's with

looks to boot she said winking at Spike. John had placed himself in the far corner of the room he felt it was best for him to stay out of it but when he heard

what he just hurt his jaw dropped he started poking on his fingers to try to count how many mares were going to confess that where in love with Spike. John:

that's one he said with a chuckle, up next was fluttershy. fluttershy: excuse me but I think I'm the best choice for him l he's kind I'm kind he likes animals i like

animals we known each other for a long time and well I think I'm better for him! Now this point shining when over to John and just looked at him then dead in

his eyes hi said shining extending a hoof to shake John's hand you must be from the human world. John shook his hoof with a smile John: sure as the day is

long how your wife cadence is must be tough ruling the Crystal Empire. Before you say anything I know all about you and your family cadence your marriage

the battle against chrysalis changelings the whole enchilada trust me I will explain later. shining only looked at him with a smile okay I'm a little confused on

how you know all this but is you seem like a trustworthy guy so I'll trust you by way do you know what's going on between Spike and twilight's friends? John:

no I don't first Trixie now applejack and fluttershy so far that's three! Shining:_** what!? I was too busy talking to you two more! My little brother has turned **_

_**into a Casanova!**_ While John and shining were busting out into laughter Spike was trying to figure out those going on, between human the main six as well as

trying to keep everything calm between them so far no luck. Spike: Girls, girls calm down you're acting like little children what's going on? rarity:My

darling you haven't figured it out yet as of tonight you are my special somepony and I yours she said with a seductive wink I can already see it now you me I

year from now with little ones running around calling us mama and papa. Spike at that moment was in his own little world he can only think of one thing to say

in his mind,** what I'm dreaming I must be dreaming this can only happen in my dream but is not dream rarity just asked me out** **better yet she just **

**proposed to me Holly equestria I am in heaven not only that but applejack fluttershy as well what is going on here!? **Just then pinkie pie came in between

Spike and rarity she then snatched Spike in a tight hug trying to keep him all to herself. Pinkie pie: if you've thought you were going to keep this handsome

Dragon for yourself that think again. It's going to be me I'm more fun lovable and when it comes satisfy my man's hunger I'm a great cook, rarity you're not the

only one to want to start a family with him and if you think aridity from up without a fight than you thought wrong! Spike was shocked beyond belief more so

than he had been his entire life hack this night a alone he lost track of how many times he was shocked .next up was applejack she tilted her hat ready for

action applejack: look here now if anyone's more suited for Spike it be me he's a hard worker I'm a hard worker dedicated gladly puts himself before others and

does a thousand percent to everything he does hack my ideal man and I'm the same so it's only natural that we marry! replied Applejack just then it dawned to

Spike that was one pony left and he turned to her you to dash no way! Rainbowdash was hovering above the others listening what they had to say she then

turned to Spike shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. Rainbowdash: hey what can I say mare's got to settle down sometime and who better than with, you've

become so awesome Spike you have to be the fastest thing on 2 feet and when you get your wings the sky well beside me that is. And then we will be fastest

things on land and the sky rainbowdash landed right next to Spike and whispered in his ear and trust me that's the fun part starting the family! She gave him a

kiss on the cheek with a seductive wink he had never seen from her before. After all was said and done Spike's mother and father as well as shining and John

busted out the laughter of joy John: and that makes it six well shining looks like you're going to have six more sisters very soon! He said a chuckling so hard he

could barely breathe.** OH MY GOODNESS I AM GOING TO HAVE SIX MORE DAUGHTERS I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD EVER COME I MEAN I **

**KNEW WOULD COME ONE DAY BUT SIX I COULDN'T BE ANY HAPPIER **everyone turned to see Mrs. Sparkle bouncing up and down in a pure joy of the

wonderful new she just heard Mrs. sparkle: and grandchildren even oh my so much to do and to start making names dresses Toys she squealed with joy. Mr.

sparkle was quiet through all this but then exploded in laughter abwbwababwbawbawbwbabhahahah!Mr. sparkle: **Spike you little son of a gun I didn't know**

** you had it in you stay strong boy it's not going to be easy tackling on that many mares especially if you going to have children! **shining was dumbfounded

but he shook it off and got behind Spike grabbing him in a headlock and started rubbing his head with this hoof's shining armor: why you little romantic all

these years I thought you were just a little baby brother Dragon but in truth you were mare slayer when were you going to tell us!? Cadence is going to be

thrilled she's going to get six new sisters and year after that some nieces and nephews he looked Spike up-and-down and looked at the six mares make that a

lot of nieces and nephews he said as he continued to laugh. Twilight had been listening to the whole conversation the hold time and she could not believe

what she was hearing marriage children new sisters at that point she just about had it and she revealed by accident a very important secret to everyone

twilight sparkle:**OVER MY DEAD BODY! I'VE KNOWN HIM THE LONGEST I'VE BEEN WITH THEM Thought THINK AND THIN I KNOW HIS LIKES AND**

** DISLIKES SO IF THERE IS ONE PONY THAT'S GOING MARRY HIM IT'S GOING TO BE WITHOUT A DOUBT ME! I'M NOT JUST SAYING THIS BECAUSE ME**

** AND FLASH DIDN'T WORK OUT I HAVE BEEN I LOVE WITH HIM SINCE I CAN REMEMBER IT JUST TOOK ME THIS LONG TO FIGURE OUT HOW MUCH I **

**LOVE HIM NO PONY IS GOT TO GET HIM BUT ME AND IF ANY OF THE PONY THINKS OTHERWISE THEY'LL IN FOR THE FIGHT OF THERE LIFE! **the room

fell silent at first twilight didn't know what was going on but in five seconds it hit her she just told everyone she had a major crush on Spike heck she just told

every pony she was going to marry him. Twilight put her hoof over her mouth blushing profusely she looked around nervously at everyone in the room shining,

twilight's parents, celestai, luna, John, rainbowdash, pinkie pie, fluttershy, and applejack and rarity looked at twilight let's just say in a whole new light. Mrs.

Sparkle: oh my goodness sweetie is true why you didn't tell us the sooner!? Mr. Sparkle can only exploded into laughter once again Mr. Sparkle: that's my little

girl I can say without a doubt this is one the greatest night to be a parent, I couldn't agree anymore replied Mrs. sparkle with tears in her eyes my baby girl in

love I could die happy now! John was so shocked yet found this so funny he had a only a few words to say John: that makes seven good luck Romeo you are

going to need it! hahahahahahha! luna had been silent most of all this but now it was her turn to get in on the fun realizing the immediate danger had passed

she looked towards John's direction John noticed this stopped his laughter and bent down on one knee john:princess luna Princess of the night of equestria it

is an honor my lady. Luna: same here I must say you have the nicest manners I have ever met besides spikes of course. John said with a smile John: what you

expect we are brothers! Luna: so it would seem now back to the manner at hand she then addressed her nephew Spike what you going to is called Dragon

heartbreak it is when you will you receive a heartbreak so painful so on unbearable you do anything to stop it,me and my sister should have prepared you

for this long ago just in case, we just thought you never go through it. Spike looked over to celestai Spike: is that true? Celestai walked over to her son placing

her forehead onto his celestai: yes my son but you must understand it was not twilight's fault it was king sombra. Spike: sombra! How's that possible!? He was

defeated i Helped defeated him! How can we do this from beyond the grave!?celestai:calm down my son I will explain everything tomorrow morning after all

there is so much to be done so many things to do first I have to fix the wall I destroyed reseal the portal reseal the seals you destroyed talk to the mayor of

ponyville about getting John a new house now that he is living here. Just then the sinister smirk was back on celestai face luna noticed this and tried to

intervene. luna: n-now now the dear sister are you sure you want to go through wit—celestai luna I am more sure now than ever John coming here keeping my

son from leaving me how all these young mares in love with my son you really think I'm going… to let this Opportunity pass me by without a fight! She said

towards her sister Luna with her famous poker face celestai: you have another thing coming sister! luna just blushed a deep crimson red and started laughing

then turned to Spike with a playful yet sinister look luna: good luck my boy try not to die on us I would like to be an great aunt.

Spike was just staring at his aunt and mother this whole time thinking what the sam hay was going on first John dropping out of nowhere stopping him from

leaving his world to go to another,then he's call him his brother and going to live in ponyville not that he didn't mind then finding out seven mares he had

known for years especially his own sister not so long ago a few hours in fact broke his heart just admitted she was in love with him and wanted to have his

children. That was the final straw for Spike he just sat there clapping his claws together before getting up Spike: okay, okay so far this has been one of the

most strangest days of my life I've been through some doozies yet there's one thing i wanted to ask you all what was it oh I remember **WHAT THE BUCK IS **

**GOING ON HERE WHAT PLAN WHAT OPPORTUNITY CAN SOMEONE JUST COME UP AND SAY WHAT'S GOING ON JUST GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT! **

**Please!**now was Celeste turn to laugh her guts out she then composed herself and decide to just up and tell him celestai: well Spike you are getting older as

you know and I been thinking about your future at first I wasn't sure but now I am Spike I now dubbed the as my own official heir to the kingdom along with

twilight cadence and luna. Spike was dumbfounded as was everyone else and every pony else Spike: wow mom thank you I cannot believe this that makes me

a prince celestai smiled celestai: yes it does my son but I'm not done yet now being an a heir you must have _**heirs of your own**_ she looked towards the seven

mares Spike noticed and looked back to his mother's direction then it hit him hard Spike: you don't mean- you're kidding right you cannot be serious!?

Once again this sinister smile was on celestial face celestai: I do my son and it's not request this I know you turn down it's more of a motherly order. Everyone

leaned indefinable what the order was just then celestai blew the roof off the castle celestai: Spike i want you to marry all seven mares by the end of the

week, ah so much to do I must have the craft ponies build you your new rooms in the castle for you and your new families I cannot wait to hear the sounds of

my soon to be grandchildren. Hearing this Spike smiled a disturbing smile and spike: well brains overloaded shutting down good night, plop Spike belt over

unconscious instantly everyone shouted Spike! they ran towards him all except John holding his sides laughing so hard that it was starting to hurt him. John:

man my life has changed for the better! one thing's for sure it's good to be a whole lot more fun around here!


	5. Chapter 5getting to knowyou all

** Spike's new brother**

Chapter 5 getting to know you all

Ponyville town and equestria home too many things -you get what I mean you've read the first chapter! And one dragon's life and one fatal night changed for

the better as well as one human's life as well. John was sleeping well in the spare Mrs. sparkle's summer home that's right our young hero is sleeping in

the home of one of the characters he loved watching as a kid...well her parents at least. Celestai's Golden Sun and started to rise over ponyville in equestria,

illuminate everything it touched with its warmth and glow. The sunshine shone through the window of the spare bedroom John was house was located the

deep into the evergreen woods were only a handful pony's knew even twilight did not about the her mom and dad's new new summer john got up from his

bed then scratch the top of his head and went to patio it was a very beautiful house and it was all thanks to celestai she had given them the bits right after

twilight's coronation as a gift to the family as a good gesture. So Mr. and Mrs. sparkle use the bits to build a summer home deep in the evergreen woods near a

dazzling lake that Mr. sparkle found one time while here was exploring the evergreen Forest. But they didn't have bits to build a house at the time but now

that they they built it,it had sliding glass doors skyline's the whole shebang basically what you see in a rich persons summer home. John was taken in the fresh

air on the patio John:hmmm boy that is some great fresh air I slept great last night and best of all I got to take my first shower in 30 days life couldn't be

better, i

wonder if spike's up yet.I'm sorry dear but he still asleep. John snapped his head around to seeing Mrs. sparkle walking up to him levitating a plate of fresh

squeezed orange juice Apple's slices and jelly toast, here you go my boy I know it's to much replied Mrs. sparkle with a smile Mrs. sparkle: to tell the the truth

this house was just finished three days ago we were going to surprise twilight and have Spike's birthday party here but..oh my are you alright john!? Mrs.

sparkle looked at John a little funny you couldn't blame her. John had his tong hanging out out of his mouth wide open he was drooling so much it looked like a

mini waterfall coming from his mouth John: not much this is a feast for me! Just like that in 10 seconds he instantly drank orange juice and scarf down the apple

slices and jelly toast. all Mrs. sparkle could see was a blur Mrs. sparkle:my equestria you acting like you haven't food in days and i have never seen anypony

eat that fast!what did you expect honey in his world he was living off the streets he barely got by, Mrs. sparkle turned around to the front door to see Mr.

sparkle with saddlebags full of groceries Mr. sparkle looked at his wife and his newly adopted son Mr. sparkle: don't worry my boy you don't have worry about

not eating for a long time while you're part of my family i will make sure get some meat on you Mrs. Sparkle sighed a lovestruck sign Mrs. sparkle:oh honey

that's one of the reasons why I married you. Same to you my dear Mr. sparkle replied with a big great smile Mr. sparkle: how's Spike is he still knocked out?Mrs.

sparkle shook ahead while blushing Ms. sparkle: yes dear he's in the room next to John's I can't blame him for being still asleep and I'm surprised that you not

still asleep john for that matter!Mr. sparkle: same here! I'm surprised that no one's found us here yet! But knowing those eight it's only a matter of time he

said while chuckling Mrs. sparkle was she turning to a deep shade of Crimson Mrs. sparkle:

yes I still cannot believe it six new daughters! John only looked at the two that were now nuzzling each other romantically they were happy in one week by

order of his mother Princess celestai spike is going to marry the main six and Trixie. John only smiled John: I know I wanted a big family but this_** is ridiculous!**_

Mr. and Mrs. sparkle looked towards John and then back at each other and then busted out into laughter. Mr. sparkle _my boy you should be worrying less about _

_Spike and more about your own romantic problems if you look around your neck you can plainly see you are in the same boat!_Mrs. sparkle yes my son my while you

don't have six mares to worry about! you do have _**one princess**_ after you already! i didn't know you were into older mares!she said laughing John just nearly

spat out his drink John: mom!? really!? Mr. sparkle and once again looked at each other both with huge smiles on their faces and once again started embracing

each other, John: you don't have to remind me he said as he grasped the necklace about his neck how can I forget!?he said as he grasped the necklace

amount his neck looking at it intensely that he looked back at his new mother and father and nervously said John: dad are you sure no one knows about this

place? I mean twilight and the princesses have magic and I'm sure they have magic that can locate things and beings you know. Mr. sparkle quickly turned his

attention back to John, John with an surprised look and a tear in his eye john began to worry waving his hands in front of them John: no no I did me like that I'm sure

you guys are powerful and your the best set of parents anyone can ask for! I'm sorry if I upset you! Mr. sparkle by that time had put the groceries on the

kitchen table and trotted it up to his new son in place his hoof on his shoulder :no my boy is not that I'm just happy to hear that you are calling me dad. He

said with a gentle smile Mr. sparkle came right up next to him and placed her hoof on john other shoulder. Mrs. sparkle: and me your mom she said embracing

him in a tight huge and took a few steps back and just looked at his new parents Mr. sparkle was a dark blue unicorn and his cutie Mark was a crescent moon

in front of a larger crescent moon his name was night light. Mrs. sparkle was basically the adult version of twilight her mane color of her fur was white as snow

and her hair was basically the same pattern of hairstyle as twilight's a light violet purple with white streaks almost identical to twilight her name was twilight

velvet. but john decided to stick with calling them Mr. and Mrs. sparkle for now John just stood there and looked at the two with them while he was trying to

soak all this in he finally realized it this what it means to have parents people or in his case ponies that will watching out for him that were proud of him that

would die for him in his mind it was beautiful he had not known this feeling for 10 long years and now for the first time he finally could call this a emotion by its

proper name happiness!night light: broke the silence between the three night light: don't worry my a boy I think we are in the clear I know we are not as

powerful as celestai and yes you're right they have powerful magic but it is what they don't have is a ancient rune Tablet. Every inch every board every nail

everything in this house was in impugned with the power of that tablet which was given to my family by star swirl the bearded john was impressed he never

heard about this He didn't know that pony's used use rune tablets John: cool how does he keep us hidden!? Allow me twilight velvet said with a smile sticking

her chest out with pride. twilight velvet: think of it like this first the tablet has a light coat of magic that bends the light on the entire area so that everything

within the radius of the magic turns invisible like a chameleon blending into the environment next the tablet can cloaks every ounce of magical aura in the to

such a low level that is untraceable. John only had one eyebrow cocked up and was clearly confused John: magic aura? What's that? twilight velvet: oh yes no

magic in your world! Well every living thing has the potential to use magic and everything has a magical aura now in only to find somebody you need to lock on

to the magical aura but if your magical aura gets to the point where it so soon low it's basically not like not having magic and all. John only looked at her with

shock and amazement as well as a few chuckles John: no wonder how twilight is such a book worm like mother like daughter. He said under his breath

unfortunately twilight velvet heard twilight velvet: hey what's wrong with having and a good education! She then paused then she gave him small smirk

hahahahah very funny son. John looked at her sheepishly realizing he shouldn't push his luck John: love you however twilight velvet only rolled her eyes she

knew he wasn't trying to be smart and he was only playing she thought back to last night. Mrs. sparkle oh you love me what about your _**fiance **_John froze in

place but quickly countered John: now hold on she's not my fiance first of all I am human she is a pony second I just met her and then this necklace forms on

my neck man and I become her special somepony hey i had no idea about the old royal custom and three she's a princess don't get me wrong she's beautiful

any stallion would be honored to be her special somepony but me!? Why? I'm just a homeless bum right of the streets! I just don't get it!night light had trotted

up to his wife she looked at him and he and her were both upset they had forgotten he lost his family and was homeless they understood were he was coming from it's

not everyday that a young man having gone through so much strife all of a sudden finds twilight velvet: John now i know it's weird now understand love is its own

magic you can't fight it you need to embrace it! You are just upset because maybe you afraid of losing it once you obtain it. You no longer on the streets you

are with a family now you don't have to be afraid to Chase after happiness because you're afraid you never catch it but you can!if you don't believe me look at

that necklace to me it proves that she does love you the _**night is capable of giving love to you know ** especially a princess of the night!_ John looked at his

mother then at the necklace John: you don't have to reminded me I was there.

10 hours earlier. John: wow that is a surprise way to go for Spike! Man in just a week he going to marry six of the most beautiful noble ponies in equestria and

let's not forget the great and powerful Trixie of course! Replied John still laughing and holding his sides Spike fated from his mother's most shocking news he

was just told that in a week he was going to be a prince of equestria and rule right side his mother and his aunt. However the most shocking news was what

his mother had planned for him all along to marry Spike her only son to the elements of harmony! When Spike heard this his mind thought of only a few things

to do, run fast and don't look back but he tried that, so what does he do? His mind explodes in his mind he has only one thought _** OH MY BAP! You've GOT TO**_

_** BE KIDDING ME! **_And then he tops over and passes out! Meanwhile his self-proclaimed new brother just looks on as spike's family and soon to be wives

gathered around him trying to coax the young Dragon back to consciousness. Each one trying to figure out how to wake Spike up, John noticed this and just

walked up to everybody clapping his hands to get the attention John: clam down now I understand you are about to be his wives soon. but give him some air!

Rainbowdash get me a wet rag, applejack you a shining look for a stretcher cause this Dragon is not waking up anytime soon we better get back to the Golden

Oaks Library. fluttershy, pinkie pie, rarity, Trixie, Mr. Mrs. Sparkle and twilight I think you should go home it's nothing serious he just passed out from too much

information. He'll be fine in the morning I promise. John turned around to address the princesses so we can explain like he promised how he knew them but then

he felt the strange feeling that he was being watched he turned around in his mind(oh boy they are probably given me strange looks twilight and spike are the

only ones that have seen a human before I'm pretty sure twilight told them about my kind but they probably never expected one in the own home world)and

sure enough as John turned around twilight,rainbowdash, pinkie pie, rarity, fluttershy, applejack Mr. Mrs. Sparkle were all given him the most shocked look

they've ever produced in their life except for the time at the party. John just chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head with his hand leading back and

forth not really thinking this through he just ordered these young ponies like he was the best friend they have known for many years except he was an alien

from another world he didn't know what to do but he decide to at lease explained every pony how he knew them the whole enchilada. John took in a deep sigh

and exhaled and was about to address everyone but then rainbowdash: wow you are human? So that's what twilight transformed into when she went to get

her crown back!?I bet I look Awesome as a human no wait a human with wings coming out of her back I would be a thousand percent cooler!" but you are not

so bad yourself what is your name? She floated over to him grabbed his hand and shockingly pulled him into a huge. John was taking back then broke away

from the embrace and then chuckled John: I'm just saying this has got to be a special event for you to huge I know you your have your swagger to protect if

you ever get into the wonder blots by the way have you been accepted yet? I mean you are the element of loyalty if it were me you are in an instant! Now it

was rainbowdash turn to be taken back rainbowdash: how did you? What the? Wow stop right there! How do you know all this? I'm guessing it's not me you

know a lot about! Usually twilight figure's this out first but I'm guessing you know a lot more than you know hack you might know everything about us!

Because only a few know about my swag and why I protect it! geee was John's only reply as he backed up a little bit he made the biggest mistake no one

should make when on an alien world never give out too much information of what you know. That geeee proves me right reply rainbowdash puffing her chest

out in victory! Oh my is that true you know all about us? Why? Can you read minds? Asked the softhearted voice John turned to see was no one other than

fluttershy hiding behind part of her mane. Hold on there sugar cube now i pretty much don't know this young man or were he came from I'm guessing you're a

guy? But I don't think he's here to cause trouble._ Are you? _Asked applejack John turned towards her now a little overwhelmed by the all questions. John: yes I

am a male of my species and to answer the other question no I can't read minds. Rarity trotted up to him her purple color main bouncing rarity: then my darling

how do you know all of us?! Where did you come from? And how do you know my spike? John:huhuhuhuh was John's only reply when all sudden fear came into

his soul pinkie pie! If she starts asking me questions my mind can explode and will explode! Before that happened he quickly turned in the direction of the pink

party pony trying to cut her off at pass before she started talking if that happened he would never be able to shut her! up he knew all too well about her

hyperactivity and once she starts talking she doesn't stop! John: pinkie pie! Now listen! I know you have a lot question and I mean _**a lot **_but please let me try

to get a word in- no need! Replied the pink pony with a smile I already know pinkie pie: your name is John no the family or friends you are homeless, you came

from the world of humans to one twilight went to get her crown back, you seem to be a genuinely nice guy my guess you been that way all your life. All John

could do was just stand there with his mouth and jaw dropping at that moment he knew how the main six celestai, luna, Spike were feeling when he did this to

them then he just remembered pinkie pie's ability to basically guess what the hey was going on out of nowhere he then smiled John: forgot you can do that!

Guessing ever thing that happened to people out of nowhere haha sorry go-ahead oh don't forget to breathe okay? The pink pony's eyes widened and then

she started bouncing around him no one had ever done what she done before she was excited someone was doing the same thing. Pinkie pie: wow gee okay

well the only thing I know else is you came through that portal that Spike it seems was about to go through because you want to come live here and for some

reason you call yourself spikes brother and that's pretty much it! Replied pinkie pie now just staring at John with a smile John at that point thought to himself

(well no time like the present better tell him) John: every pony can I have your attention! Please it is important!Everyone turned their attention toward John

especially princess luna and celestai and twilight they really want to know more about this young man. John: well as you know I'm 13 years old I been living on

the streets in my human world for 10 years to be exact and I'm pretty much a nice guy I do odd jobs just to get by. These clothes are the only clothes that had

for months I help anyone when I can no matter what the situation is if I can help people or anything I'll do it! But enough about me here is what you want to

know; now before I tell you this promise me you are not going to freak out. Everypony looked at John very unsure about what he was about to say but for some

strange reason they all decide to believe in him everypony shook their head in agreement. John: here goes in my world you guys are nothing but fictional

characters on the TV show mostly a kid's show and everything you've done to now have been watched by other people to the point where you guys and

twilight beat nightmare moon! Found out you were the elements of harmony! Heck watching you beating discord finding out pinkie pie sister has a pet rock! I

could go on for hours. Now every pony expected a story that they would find hard to believe but every pony in that room at that moment felt like they had the

taste knocked out of them! Most of all celestai and Luna was shocked celestai slowly walked up to John looked at him with a serious yet concerned look.

Celestai: you mean to tell me that all our lives have been a some sort of entertainment for children for how long in your world? Luna decides to get on in the

questioning. Luna: so every human knows about us about me being banished to the moon? Twilight becoming a princess cadences marriage defeating king

sombra and so on?! She looked at him with a serious look twilight who had been pondering was up next twilight: John I just have one question how far back

can you say people have been watching us and what way have they been watching us what do we represent to them? John didn't know what to say he knew

it would be hard explained to them but never thought it would be this hard. John: okay that's actually more than one question. But the answers I will tell. First

off it goes all the way back to when you first came to ponyville with Spike I remember exactly what you said that day you wrote a letter to celestai trying to

warn her about nightmare moons return! But she had another assignment for you to go to ponyville and make some friends then you and the others went to

the evergreen forest where you faced your greatest trials your generosity, loyalty honesty laughter and in the end you all banded together and awoken the

elements of harmony and saved Princess luna from being nightmare moon. After that John Spent the next 25 minutes explaining every episode of my little pony

to the main six and the princesses he explained what they did how they did it what they said even the episodes when it was only about them in the innermost

thoughts. After all said and done John took a few steps back from the group waiting for the response but he didn't get one all he got were shocked stares and

gaping mouths. Princess celestai was the first one snap out of her trance celestai: by that all that is a equestria I can't believe yet I do! So you mean to tell me

everything you said everything we've done has just been a script voice acting by other humans even my voice is that woman of your species!? John only

lowered his head his foot swiping back and forth against the marble floor John: yes if you want to put it like that. Twilight couldn't wrap her mind around this

information heck everything she knew was possibly destroyed the same was going thought minds of applejack and others were all thinking this. Some forming

tears in their eyes John couldn't blame them but he realized what he just told them as of right now was dead wrong. John: I know what you think and I

thought that as well I thought you all just made up not real just cartoon characters but at look me a human in that very same world that does not exist horse

feathers! Luna snapped her head up to look at John gasping at his tongue. Luna: Young man language watch your language! John: hahahah see that's not

from a script! No one is choosing your words right now you are! Heck I love to see the people at Hasbro watch this episode! He said under his breath but my

point is you are who you are. I know you I just dropped major news on you but you do bring meaning everyone's lives kids watch you you give them hope it

gave me hope it did for me on the streets every time I didn't know what to do I thought what with the main six do? What would Spike do? Give up? No you

kept believing when no one else would! Everything I just told you about your lives I don't believe it anymore because I here I'm in the world I have always

wanted to come to! So whenever you believe me or not please don't send me away. I don't know each of you as an individual yet but I would like to all I'm

asking is to give me a chance. But if not then we might as well get the portal working and send me home but for what it's worth I had a blast here thank you

for everything I know that's not much but to me it was everything. John turned with his head held down walking towards the portal again his future was

snatched away this time it was his fault. Or so he thought just then he felt himself being lifted up it scared him at first he looked down and noticed he was

cloaked in magic but whose?! Sure enough it was celestai luna and twilight celestai: now see here where do you think you're going?! Luna: thou are right why

are you leaving? John: but what I just told you. Twilight: yes John what you told us has changed everything we knew about our life and yet not much. ….

What? Replied John with a blank face twilight only giggled all three princesses brought him down before her. Twilight: yes it's a little weird hearing all this but

exciting to think that our everyday adventures reach out to so many of your kind even adults and you said it was only for kids! This time John was blushing he

didn't know what to say John: yeah hack there a lot of guys and gals young and old that watch it too. And you guys have a lot of fans twilight cocked her head

a little confused yet excited twilight: fans really do they write many stories about his you know from their point of view? John smiled with excitement and

anticipation John: oh you don't know the half of it sister each one if you got their own story and fan base- rainbowdash: ohhhhhhhhhhh! ya!how many do I

have am i number one ?! Applejack: rainbowdash will you cut that out! It doesn't matter who's number one the fact is we inspire his people we inspire another

culture another civilization another world even that there is a winner in my book, let them watch I'll show them what it means to be honest and hard-working!

She looked and John and trotted over to him a place to a hoof on his shoulder. but just between you and me i number one right? John eyes popped wide

open in shock John:applejack are you serious girl!? Applejack only bust out into laughter applejack: take it easy to take it easy of course I'm just playing! No

need to get your mane in a knot! then fluttershy hovered over to him and gave him a hug fluttershy: listen I am very happy knowing that my small actions have

giving joy to many young children and other beings makes me the happiest pony I thought wasn't doing much to tell the truth but thanks to you and your

words finding out I affect so many people Human or pony I'm just the happiest I can be like and it's all thanks to you! So please don't leave you just got here

didn't you want to live here? Next up was rarity came over to John she sat down right beside placing her own hoof on his other shoulder and smiled rarity:

she's right darling I mean yes at first it's weird finding this out but knowing that we affect so many people's lives as just know we help make their lives a little

easier and makes it worthwhile bringing peace and happiness to all and showing them what the power of friendship can really do! John had a small tear in his

eye he wiped it away John: thanks rarity and and you to fluttershy, so rarity want to know if your first! Rarity only looked at him with a straight face and then smiled

rarity: no thank you darling it doesn't matter. Now John was shocked. Knowing rarity by watching the show that she loved attention so how is it that she didn't

want the attention of being number one. John: you're kidding you may be the element of generosity but you love attention! rarity blushed and puffed up her

cheeks a little bit of frustration rarity: well that may be so but I do have one thing that makes me happy about all this more than anything and that is my dream

has come true everyone from another world knows about all my fabulous dresses so I am pretty much famous in another world how many ponies can say that

**no matter what I have already won not to mention i am about to marry the love my life who so happens to be a prince!**So I am more than good hehehehe!

John: should have known! Should have known! John said this while face palming himself and chuckling as he did it. The others rolled their eyes in agreement.

Then Princess celestai used her magic and levitated John in front of her celestai: and besides all that didn't I say to you are welcome to stay?! While your

actions are noble tiring to take responsibility but you can't this is well beyond your power so how can you blame yourself!? Besides you can't leave your spikes

new brother remember? She said in a playful sarcastic tone you are already family she then embraced him in a tight hug I would be honored to have you as my

second son she said she whispered in his ear. John couldn't take it anymore he just broke down a little and started crying John: thank you thank you all I

promise not to make you regret this! Celestai smiled embracing her new son the others noticed him crying and went to him trying to cheer him up but he

assured them he was all right he then proceeded to focus on the main task which he had forgotten about Spike who was still unconscious just then Trixie

stepped into the room with shining armor with a stretcher Trixie: has my darling woke up yet after all I would like to continue from where we left off a few

hours ago she said blushing a deep crimson red. Well let's just say when the others heard this they didn't like! Rarity: whatever we all kissed him my dear she

said in a serious tone clearly trying to state that Trixie would not one up her! The others didn't like what rarity said but agreed rainbowdash: that's right we all

had a taste of his lips! Fluttershy blushed she couldn't t believe she was about to get in on this it wasn't her way. However falling in love tends to change a

pony fluttershy: that's right I've even kissed him and after the wedding to be a lot more! Well that caught the attention of every pony in the room especially

luna who snapped her head towards fluttershy with a great big grin on her face luna: fluttershy that is how you claim your man! You go girl! Celestai only

chuckled she was happy first this was about to be a big disaster but now was one of the most happiest nights of her life she had gained soon-to-be daughter-

in-law's and a new son what more could she asked for well grandchildren mostly grandchildren, this event even got Luna to open up more than she ever had.

Pinkie pie jumped into the middle of this gun a blazing! Pinkie pie: that's right we all showed him how we feel about him and you know what I can't wait for the

wedding and planning for the future and especially for the little ones if all goes well that is heheheheh! now in celestai's mind upon hearing this

was flipping out with joy celestai's(yes, yes ,yes that a girl pinkie pie keep the mood going and pretty soon I'll have you all as my own daughter-in-law's and

some energetic grandchildren) John and shining notice celestai spacing out with a smile John waved is handy in front of her face shining waved his hoof when it

didn't work they both looked at each other and said in unison _**SHE GONE!LIGHTS ON BUT NOBODY'S HOME!**_ Trixie was shocked she did not know that her

new arrivals had an early jump on her she whacked her brain tiring to figure out how to top it – she then had an evil sinister grin John noticed and signaled

shining armor and his parents that were had been watching the whole time and listening proud that they were about to get new daughters and another son

but when John signaled they were confused night light: what's wrong my boy you want us to move?twilight velvet: yes my son what's wrong you don't work so well! Shining:

trust him mom dad get back something tells

Me that there's about to be a whole bunch of romantic mess about to go down! As soon as he said that the couple realized he was right twilight velvet: oh my!

night light: all this is got to be funny I just know it! Hey maybe we'll find out what Spike did to Trixie at the lake! Trixie's left ear shot up hearing night light her

soon-to-be dad she turned to him with the evil smile. Trixie: more than you know! In fact your son is quite the romantic I did tell them I had a crush on him but

he has skills you won't believe! Now this new information all the ponies even John turned their heads towards the unconscious Dragon and then back to Trixie

oh they wanted to hear this! Especially twilight she listening to the other girls bragging about how well they knew Spike but in her mind she knew she had a

huge advantage over them after all she knew spike when they were young she basically raised Spike. She had molded Spike to be her ideal man with out

realizing just then she caught herself and blushed twilight (geez I didn't know I can think like that…..hehehehe I like it!) She finished her thought with a squeal

but it wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear. She was about to add her two cent's as well but then Trixie dropped a bombshell. Trixie: well for starters he

looked deep into my eyes it was like I was being in snared by his power it sent shivers down my spine, and then he told me something that no stallion has

ever told me before. He said that my beauty in the light of the full moon that my beauty and forgive me Princess luna surpassed hers! And then we kissed I

have never been kissed before and it was magnificent! My mind went blank my very being was under his spell. He sensed this and did what all dragons would

do _**dominate!**_ _and_ _trust me he did!_ not that I'm complaining, why he even put his claw on my back and dipped me into a kiss that took my breath away! What

shocked me more was his claw going down my back to a certain area well you all saw! Truth be told I wish he would've continued who knows what could've

happened!? Heck if y'all hadn't interfere I would have solved celestai's little grandchild problem. She finished this with a smile and her face even redder while

she buried her face in her hoofs squealing the whole time she was in her own the world. Once again the room was dead silent Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle eyes were

so large they look like the size of basketballs and they looked likely to pop out of their heads shining was trying to hold back a series of laughter he just

couldn't believe his little brother was such a romantic cadence is really going to love hearing this news he thought to himself then he turned towards John will

basically had his mouth covered with his hand one finger tapping on his upper lip trying to figure out how the Sam hell he was getting get his brother out of the

situation got himself into! John turned the shining he looked at John with a huge smile on his face which turned into a devilish grin shining: sorry my new

brother but I go tell my wife this news immediately she's got a have a cow with this! So bye I leave Spike with you, mom and dad, shining then whispered in

John's ear please don't let them kill them they love him but they are in jealous mold times 20. He then backed away from John and his horn glowed and with a

pop he was gone. John was covering his face with his arm trying to block the flash of light when his eyesight returned from blurriness he mumbled under his

breath John: ah you got to be kidding me! Really how could do a brother like that!He turned around to face the girls what he saw was most terrifying thing he

ever saw! **OH OH NOT GOOD OMG! GOTTA HIDE HIM AT LEAST TILL MORNING! OH MY BAP! THIS IS NOT GOOD!**that's was an understatement to say

the least for what John saw scared him there before him was six of the most powerful ponies in equestria each one an element of harmony Wielder each one

thought they had a great advantage in winning the Dragon of their heart so easily. Then one pony comes along and gains a humongous advantage in the way

she described everything you would believe that Trixie was already married to Spike let's just say the jealousy Meter kick into overdrive! Each one of their

faces was

covered in darkness you couldn't see the eyes mouth nothing. Especially spikes and mother aka celestai went back to being a frozen statue and this time luna

joined her everything they knew about their little Spike was thrown out the window and charcoaled by reality. this time celestai quickly snapped out of it

however John wish she didn't John could sense it Spike was about to need his help surviving the biggest love crisis of his young scaly life! Celestai: that's it!

I've heard more than enough and waited long enough! Replied celestai in a disturbing tone a tone that well you know that the only doing what's best for you

but they think more about themselves, tone you get what I mean! John turns to celestai he did not like the news he was about to hear. Celestai: Spike is not

going to marry them in seven days! No he will marry them in three! That's right! Shouted all the main six Trixie was shocked but then again she thought why

wait! here here! She said in agreement John was extremely scared John: **oh my bapbapbapbap! They've gone nuts! Time to go bro!** This way! Hurry my sister

is in full mother mode now and the others on full wife mode! John turned to see Spike no longer on the floor but on the back of luna she snapped out of her

shock and realized the situation that her nephew was in she realized he would get torn apart before the wedding ever took place because of their jealousy!

Lunar: Hurry to my chambers! I will cast a barrier spell that will keep my sister and those seven out until morning or till they come back to their senses! Are you

coming or what! John just looked at her in confusion but then shook it off John: hey my kind of mare in this case! Strong, wise and beautiful! Let's go! Luna was

taken aback by this no stallion ever told her had ever told her she was beautiful , yet here was this young human man telling her everything she was want to

hear from a male! Suddenly she felt a pulsating surge of power she trembled over and she swore she heard wedding bells and hearts were circling John's head

and all around him. Luna was breathless Luna: oh no don't tell me!? He can't be! Can he!? Is he my destined mate! Our kinda only have this reaction when

their destined one is with them! there's no other way to explain it! Oh by equestria it's true! She couldn't believe it but she had no time to reminisce or tell John

how she felt she went from a strong princess of the night to completely falling in love with him at that moment she wanted to spend time with him get to know

him heck do the same thing the other girls had on their mind marriage! But like I said she didn't have time John snapped his fingers in front of her face John: yo,

yo, yo, yo, Luna is you there!? Let's go! Whatever is on your mind we can talk about it later! Right now we have a boatload of girls that is about to rip my

brother apart let's get while the getting is good! ** NOW!**Luna was snapped back into reality and blushed a deep crimson red she loved how he took charge no

one had talked to her like that she can automatically tell he was strong mentally like a king about to go in to battle but she thought that would be for another

time. Luna: oh yes sorry lost my train of thought! Let's go n-John: cool shotgun! Luna was confused Luna: shotgun!? Just then John picked up Spike and placed

him over his shoulders as if he was a soldier caring another wounded soldier would. He then jumped on the back of Luna basically riding her well like a horse,

high author here now for those who don't know about celestai and Luna people they have many strict rules of courtship one of them being that only a loved

one can touch nay get on their back and ride them I tell you this because that's not all John did! While he was getting on her back he grabbed hold of her

necklace in some cultures of equestria taking the necklace of a princess and place it around your neck tells them that you are sharing your life with them you

see back in the days of old prince's and princesses as well as any other pony would wear a necklace and if there was a stallion that was single or mare they

would walk up and take the necklace and put in around their own neck showing them that as of that moment that stallion or mare was now theirs , like when

you give somebody a wedding ring! Then the magic of the necklace would form a new one around the spouse showing a symbol of the new clan they had

joined! Well someone should've told our young john that there was also no age limit to marriage in equestria! when John was trying to get on luna's back he

grabbed hold of her necklace trying to use it to pull himself on her back but he pulled it off as he did a copy of the necklace formed around his neck! John

noticed this and thought nothing of it after all he didn't know about the marriage customs of ancient royalty. But celestai as well as luna noticed this! and

celestai jaw dropped! Celestai: luna is he wearing! What I think he's wearing!? Did that just really happen! Luna didn't know what to think or tell her sister all

she could think was marriage marriage…this young man is my special somepony! I can't believe it! After all these centuries I finally found mine. She then had

the funniest scene of all her wings shot straight up as she giggled like a little girl! But Luna basically said that loud enough for John to hear! And all John could

say was! John:what the bap! Are you talking about! jeeze it's not like it's some royal custom that when you take a necklace from a single mare she's your-just

then it dawned on him! John: **ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my bappppppppppppppppppppp!** Don't tell me then does that go for getting on your back as

well!He said with a gulp! He turned towards celestai and Luna was almost as red as the sun she then nodded and turned towards her sister. Celestai was

dumbfounded once again tonight you know everyone had basically lost count of how dumbfounded they can be in one night! John had picked up Spike and put

him on his back he then put his hands in front of him trying to position himself to try to give himself a clear shot for the open wall and the nearest exit for he

had a strange feeling he knew where this was going and now he knew how Spike was feeling big time. Celestai however noticed this as well and cut him off

with her magic instantly fixing the wall as if the damage had never been done plus now there was a 20 inch thick door in his way. My, my who would have

thought about this turn of events first I was about to lose my only son, then you came saved him and soon i am about to get seven new daughters. She said

with once again that playful yet sinister smile John was ready to blot! And now after centuries my little sister has finally found her special somepony and he

turns out to be from another world it seems I have two weddings to plan for one for spike and one for you and my little sister! Marriage John chuckled

nervously _**n****ews flash sister!I'm only 13!**_ Celestai only shook her head celestai: John ancient royal code has no age limit. Luna was now fidgeting with her

hooves she couldn't stop thinking about one word marriage luna: I'm finally going to marry I'm so happy! Now twilight and her friends had watched this all

unfold and in that moment they have forgotten their jealousy well not really but they didn't care as they race towards luna congratulating her. Celestai got

their attention celestai: Girl, girl's one thing at a time first we have the planning clearly I overstep my bounds it seems it will be a week before you can marry

after all! All seven mares looked disappointed celestai however oozing happiness from every fiber of her being she glowed as if she was the son herself.

Celestai: now girls will we will talk about the arrangements later after all I have a second marriage to plan for right luna? Though I guess it's too soon to ask

for nieces and nephews. Luna truned to celestai to her surprise luna nodded in approval luna: actually the thought has been on my mind once or twice I would

like to be a mother someday! celestai only replied with a smile celestai: this night gets better and better by the second! John: **_THAT IT_ WE GONE! TALK TO US**

** WHEN YOU GET SOME SENSE BACK IN YOUR HEAD'S BYE! **John with spike on his shoulders broke for the door which he got to with no problem with

everypony off guard but the only problem he had now was seven mares and one princess of the night! Spike! John! Wait! Come back! But he knew

they only wanted what was best for him and Spike heck they just wanted to marry them but right now he was more focused on staying alive and single. He ran

through the many halls of the castle desperately looking for way out when all of a sudden he felt a magic tug pulling him towards the door that led to the

gardens of the castle. This way boy! Hurry we can get you back to our home and let these young mares cool down! It was night light and twilight velvet they

overheard and saw the whole thing while the whole situation the sparkle's had a feeling this would happen well not exactly everything but the basics this

wasn't their first rodeo in twlight velvet: yes John stand next to us we use a teleportation spell and teleport back to our house we make a barrier to keep you hidden

from the eyes of the princesses and the others! But it won't help you if you don't hurry up! John only nodded in agreement John: thanks Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle

Mr. sparkle shook their head night light: ah please just call me dad and me mom replied twilight velvet with a smile you're family now! Once again tears were

forming in John's eyes a family huh? Never thought I hear those words thought John. John: let's go mom dad with that he got close to them and they charged

up their horns and with a pop they were gone. Celestai had seen this and only chuckled celestai: it seems I spooked him well I cannot blame him. If I was him I

probably do the same thing. But he better think twice if he thinks he's going to get out of it that easily if at all! She said with a chuckle as she went back to talk

too Luna twilight and the others to try get them to calm down. Celestai: this night I will cherish it forever and _I know John and Spike will never forget it is _

_beginning of something wonderful!I can't wait!_

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 onestep at a time

**Spike's new brother**

Chapter 6: one step at a time

Last time we saw our hero's John and Spike! Spike by order of his mother was engaged to seven beautiful mares and he was going to be crowned Prince of

equestria! However this was too much for the young dragon to handle, so he did what all men did in this type of situation he flat out collapsed! Then John a

13-year-old human comes to equestria because his life sucks is he homeless but has a good heart. And he manages to get to equestria! However things took a

funny turn and Spike was about to be ripped to pieces by six jealous fiancés and while his new brother John tried to get him out there Luna tried to help them

as well. But while doing so John accidentally invoked an ancient marriage custom, by pulling off Luna's necklace he became her fiancé! And Princess celestai

was more than happy to hurry things along well John wanted to stay single a little longer it was all too overwhelming for him to! So what he do? What else…_he_

_ got the sam buck out if there_! And with the help of twilight's parents he managed to get out of there with Spike in tow. Now our young hero is pondering, how is

this going to work out? Will Spike marry the main six and Trixie? Will he marry luna? If you don't think this funny craziness can't get any worse and by worse I

mean great! Well let's find out! Morning in canterlot the birds were chirping everyone in the Castle to the guards to the maids where up and about doing their

regular schedule duties. At that time Princess celestai had just raised the sun she was trotting with an extra pip in her step well after all her son was about to

leave for another world but instead gains another son another successor to the throne, seven new daughters-in-law plus her sister after so many centuries

finally found her special somepony! As of right now she couldn't be any happier everything that she wanted was coming true celestai decided it was time to go

to the throne room and continue with the daily duties. The usual keeping fellow countrypony's and countries from going to war with each other settling

disputes and making sure everything in a equestria.(plus secretly trying to figure out how she can get John and Spike back here to the castle in order to get

the wedding on the way after all She had to find out how to keep them restraint long enough for them to say I do!) High author here yeah…. Celestai's gone

into full mama mode and grandma mode so as to say….. She is currently acting more to goofier than the usual than the strong princess celestai that you are

used to seeing and she now is more like a determined pony Terminator that will stop at nothing until John and Spike are married and give her grandchildren

and nieces and nephews by any means necessary! So to the both of them good luck! Celestai was chuckling to herself she cannot wait for the weddings she

was thinking of the theme for each mare first a sports wedding with sportive decorations and of course appearance of the wonderbolts for rainbowdash,a

fashion theme for rarity, are very big party for pinkie pie, a nature theme for fluttershy, a cowboy theme for applejack. Now for twilight a library theme with

many books and many scrolls however she was nervous about Spike and twilight while she knew that it wasn't twilight sparkle's fault that she hurt Spike she

knew all too well about Dragon's heartbreak and that Spike would still likely be mad at her one night was not going to be enough to get over his hearts break

. She was hoping now that Spike knew that twilight has always loved him more than a brother if they were to marry their marriage would slowly repair the

damage that King Sombra had done and once the damage had been repaired with a little help from his new found brother , then hopefully she would have a

grandchild from them heck maybe more than one at that last thought she giggled celestai: oh my if Spike does marry the main six oh wait…. Trixie! Yes I have

to make a magician themed wedding for her after all she has changed and she truly is in love with my son and he with her if he wasn't I doubt that claw of his

would not have been going to where it was going to! Especially the way he went about it! Celestai then blushed profusely my –my, my I didn't know my little

boy was that skilled who ever his father was or mother one of them and I'm pretty sure the father must've been one heck of a romantic. I didn't know my son

had him to get Trixie into a dipping kiss and just mentally dominate if he does that on the honeymoon with each of his wives she then had one of the most

funny scenes in her life just like Luna Her wings shot straight up she then began chuckling but more like an evil villain planning her next move chuckling

something you would never have expected from the Princess. Umm… Your Highness is you alright? Celestai's head shot straight up and she had the biggest

deepest blush she ever had unknowingly kept walking straight to throne room not noticing that the maids and guards were getting to the positions as they

have always done and she basically said out loud everything she was thinking and planning. She turned her head first she looked down she was on the throne

she couldn't even remember when she sat upon it then she looked toward one of the guards still blushing celestai: um…. How much did you hear!? How long

have you been there!?And you think I'm a total evil villain right!? And just to be clear there will be no repercussions for anypony who tells me the truth! Many of

the Sun guards and maid's looked at her sheepishly they wanted to say it but to be truthful they just couldn't bring themselves to do it! Guard: um…. Well

lets…ha…. Umm... I... how do I put this… Mysterious maid voice: what he means to say is that you acted like complete and utter crazy fool funny yet dangerous!

Celestai snapped her head around and every maid and Sun guard gasped they wanted to know one thing….. Who was crazy enough to say it!? The maid was

Rose an earth pony her family had served the royal kingdom over thousand years. she wore a green colored maid outfit with the basic white apron that you

usually see with the made her cutie Mark was heart with the symbol of a maid's Barnett in the middle of the heart her mane was a light Rosie pink and her fur

white as snow. _If you must know who told you this it is I rose your humble maid and friend for many years my dear Princess now if you be so kind act like a princess _

_and stop acting like a little child right before-heart and hooves _ day! Celestai looked at her like she was crazy every pony in the room leaned in dreading what was

going to happen. But all celestai could do was laugh celestai: bawhahahahahahahah! Oh Rose your family has always been there for me for over 1000 years

through the good times and the bad your families have always been straight up truthful and tough as nails! Rose: you darn right! What do you expect from one of

the oldest family in your service we have been there for you from the start! From the moment you took the throne to nightmare room to discord and to the day!

And now if you be so kind…. GET IT TOGETHER YOURE MAKING A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF! She said laughing with every word. Every pony in the hearing this

started chuckling roses family had been the longest and oldest serving family and the only family that had the guts to basically tell to the Princess's face How it

is. It did not matter how big and powerful the princess was if she had something on the mind she was saying it, if her family thought princess was out of line

they put her back in line. In time celestai came to respect this when she was alone or said this family always was there for her so she made an a proclamation

that no matter what none of the family members can ever be fired or punished unless it was absolutely necessary or they truly deserve to be punished.

Celestai was now looking at rose in a daze she quickly shook it off and gave her a frown and puffed up her cheeks in frustration as if she was acting little child

having a fit. Celestai: oh be quite I waited many years and soon my dream of finally being a grandmother is within my grasp so…. Back off! Rose cocked one

eyebrow at her give her the really your serious look. Rose: oh real mature Princess for being 1000 years old you act like a six-year-old! Luna: I see you two are

up to your usual antics hehehehe! Both rose and celestai turned around to see that Luna had just entered the throne room and she had been watching the

entire time enjoying every second of it .however Rose had little smirk on her face as she looked at Luna she flinched at her smirk Rose: oh is that so miss I

finally found my special somepony or your case they found you! Celestai told me all about Mr. Take charge! Luna started blushing she knew were rose was

going with this as for other maids and the guard's they had front row seats to the best comedy in all of equestria, while they did not laugh out loud in their

minds they were keeling over. Rose: why hopping on your back then taking your necklace as if it was nothing! My kind of stallion especially him being a human!

The moment she said that Luna started fidgeting nervously no one had tease her like this in a long time to make it worse it was about her love life! She was

breaking down like a little school girl she looked so cute trying to make an excuse but all that came out was mumbles and squeals and squeaks. Celestai saw

this and chuckled celestai: oh Rosie leaves little lu alone she can't help it even I never thought he would be her destined one! And for your information I'm still

the princess around here and I am basically on cloud nine here and so is luna so once again back off! Yes I suppose I went too far yesterday but you just don't

understand for many years I have courted many stallions but outlived them. So I never had any children then Spike came as if a gift from the celestial heavens!

At first when twilight finally hatched him to not mistake me heartless when i say this but I thought of him as any other Dragon while he was cute at first I knew

one day he would go up to be mean and cruel and selfish in fact after he was hatched I was going to take him to a family of dragons that would adopt him.

luna and rose looked at each other shocked luna: sister I never knew!? Rose: you're kidding right!? Right!? Celestai expected the reactions from them celestai:

no I'm quite serious after all I was thinking as a princess at the time I didn't know how to be a mother and my life was somewhat empty luna was gone I had

no one to love so I thought it would be best for spike to be with his own kind. She closed her eyes and then all of a sudden a tear came dripping down from

her right eye! That is until it happened! Rose and luna leaned in and asked in unison what!? Celestai: it was three days after he was hatched there was no

place for him to stay so he stayed in the castle and I put him in my chambers it started storming one of the worst storms I had ever seen. It got so bad Spike

started to cry this worried me after all like I said I did not know how to be a mother, but for some strange reason I knew exactly what to do I use my magic and

picked him up and sang a song while rocking him back in forth _close your eyes my little boy let your dreams be your kingdom where you will be prince that's my little _

_boy my mighty prince flying through the sky just and true his speaks true to all he fills them with love he fills them with hope I am so proud of my little prince my little _

_boy._ After I sang him the song he quieted down but then he did something that would change me forever he grabbed me by the neck and held me tight as he

said something that made me love him forever! Baby Spike: I love you mam me mama's prince! at that moment something clicked I realized at that moment I

finally had what I longed for a family a son. also I realized that I have a lot to learn truly on being a princess no matter what species all creatures deserve to be

loved and given a chance I've vowed on that night that I would love Spike as my son I would be his mother one day I would help him to start a family and one

day I would hope to hear my grandchildren from my only son. Every pony hearing this rose luna the other maids the guards had tears in their eyes this was the

first time that celestai had shared something so private so intimate they saw her in a new light. Rose: that-that was beautiful I guess I can see your point of

view now. Luna: I understand why you're pushing for this if that's what it means to be a mother I don't care what my children would look like if I had any by

john I will love him and them to the end of my days. At first I didn't know if I should? That may be I was wrong but now I know he is the one for me and I am

going to marry him whether he likes it or not! Every pony was nodding their heads in agreement celestai only looked at her sister with a smile a few tears in

her eyes celestai: that's my little sister that's all I ever wanted and maybe I did rush things a bit after all John and Spike deserve a say in this as well John was

homeless no family no friends then all of a sudden he comes to the world of his dreams gains a brother then a fiancé he's used to being hurt I guess he just

doesn't realize that it's all coming true for him. But if you give him time work with him he'll love you no matter what he just needs is time to where he realizes

it's not in a dream that this is real the same goes for Spike he was also hurt by equestria's sake he just became a Teen and he has to get married I'll have to

change the timeline of the marriage Spike needs to know from each one that they truly love him he needs to know why and how that's the least I can do. Rose

was agreeing with everything she said up to that point rose: change the timeline only? why not just postpone the wedding's until they are absolutely sure.

Now think of the atmosphere like this gentle loving music playing in the background while celestai was telling her story up to this part then all of a sudden it

comes to a screeching halt. When that happened celestai snapped her head towards rose with her famous poker face celestai: you have got to be kidding me

right!? You think me crazy! A fool! I said I'll give them time not give them a chance to bolt to another country! Now it was Rose's turn to be confused Rose:

what!? Now you've got to be kidding me! Luna was agreeing with rose Luna: sister what do you mean!? Celestai only shook her head in disappointment

celestai: tsk, tsk, tsk, you don't get my point do you!? While I agree I was rushing it just a bit I have a reason to Spike and John are very shy around girls that

being said if they don't marry now it might never happen plus I'm not give them a chance to get cold hooves and the feet so they can use the old_ being with _

_them as my friends is more family that I real need_ NO! Celestai finished in a stern tone while still in her poker face mode luna and rose looked each other square

in the eye can look back to celestai nodding their heads shouting in unison **GOOD POINT! **Celestai smiled celestai: good now let's talk to the boys in question

now shall we? Luna blushed luna: yes I would like to see him she paused for brief second my darling I do miss him I want to hold him and love him she buried

her face in her hooves having just said that out loud and finally not caring who heard. celestai and Rose look to each other in shock and in Joy both said in

unison **you go Princess that more like it! **All three laugh in unisononce they all calmed down Luna turned to one of the guards Luna: you there can you please

summon John and Spike I'm sure the girls want to talk Spike and well I would like to talk to John so have the alchemist use the locater spell to find them they

are probably with twilight parents still. Celestai nodded in agreement celestai: don't worry sister that was when my first orders of the day the alchemists

should have been found them by now right? She said with a smile turning to the guard however his face being all frightened told her otherwise celestai: what's

wrong? Has something happened? Speak up. Sun Guard: no nothing is wrong with John or Spike it's just we….. Have not been able to find them! The

alchemists have used their best spells but nothing! Not a trace! (Silence)…. What, what did you just say? The Sun Guard was freaking out to no end he did not

like want to get sent to the sun. Sun Guard: well like I said we cannot find them princess I do have an answer twilight parents set you this letter. He pulled out

the letter from his saddlebag nervously and gave it to celestai. She used her magic to levitate the parchment and read it out loud Mr. Mrs. sparkle: dear

Princess celestai like you we're happy about the upcoming marriage of our two children plus the six daughter in-laws however we feel you might be taking

being just a little too far. Do you remember all the bits you gave us when twilight became a princess and the stone rune tablet and that we told you we

wanted to build a summer home well what happens when you embed a magic blocking rune table into your newly built home somewhere in the evergreen

forest not the dangerous part of it but still in a nice secluded location where our own family cannot find it because they were not told of it!? Celestai's eyes

shrank to the size of pebbles celestai: don't tell me you've got to be kidding me!? They wouldn't would they!? Mr. Mrs. sparkle: if you have figured out by now

then yes we've used the magic to block your locater magic and Spike and John will only show themselves when they are good and ready and when you have

calmed down a bit! Thanks for understanding signed Mrs. Sparkle! PS you not the only one who has powerful magic and is acting like a mother! Celestai just

sat there her mouth gaping open she could not believe somepony had outwitted her she remembered she gave them all those gifts but she never thought

they'd be used like this it was very clever but right now she was not happy. Rose and luna had been listening to every word of the letter luna with a bit of

disappointment and sadness in her eyes luna: you mean I can see my darling? But why? I love him! Rose just whistled rose: my I did not see that coming!? You

got it give it to them! They out smarted with you this time Princess celestai ….oh my!Now she said that because Luna and celestai were about to freak out and

they did in unison **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM! Celestai: send out all the guards search the evergreen forest I will give reward to the **

**first one's that find them and bring them to me unharmed and safe**! Luna once again shook her head in agreement Luna: **yes bring my John to me I have **

**not waited thousand years to wait anymore! Go now! **The Sun Guard: yes ma'am with that at every sun guard in the Castle took off to the evergreen forest

in search of the two grooms to be. Rose shook her head she knew what was going to happen she said a small prayer for those two boys rose: by all that is

equestria may they be able to hide for as long as they can if not! It was nice knowing them! She then went about her daily duties humming as she left the

throne room. While this was going on at the Castle at ponyville at the Golden Oaks Library twilight sparkle was just get up she usually slept in studying all night long

she sleep all day if it wasn't for spike .she got up and fixed her mane and started on the days chores she organized the shelves dusted them aired out the

books all the things Spike would usually do that's when she realized Spike did a lot for her even before the spell she felt crummy she felt like she taken

advantage of spikes kindness his loving nature while she was self-loathing herself there was a knock on the door well safe to say a whole lot of knocking as if

somepony was trying to break down the door at first she didn't know who was she realizes only one pony that could be this hyper pinkie pie she muttered to

herself. Twilight: coming Hold on yes ,yes for equestria 's sake s pinkie pie hold-but when she opened the door to the library it wasn't the pony she was

expecting it was shining armor and his wife and twilight's best friend and sister in-law Princess cadence cadence: twilight! Twilight! Shining told me everything

last night is it true about King Sombra you hurting Spike!? Was he really going to another world!? Then a human comes to our world to live here! And he

becomes celestai's newly adopted son! And you and your five best friends and Trixie are going to marry Spike!? And what is this about Spike kissing Trixie as if

he was already married to her! His claw was going where!?twilight was baffled she looked away from cadence and saw shining he sat down and shrugged his

shoulders shining: hey I had to tell her and I didn't I be in the doghouse you're not married yet trust me when you do get married to each other you make your

wife is very happy even if it means telling her every little detail. Cadence turned around to shining cadance: you got that right buddy! Oh and shining said that

there might be children in the future!? What is going? Twilight let out deep sign twilight: okay cadance okay, inside and have a seat shining get some tea and

some snacks ready this is got to take a while to explain plus if shining had stuck around he would notice what else had happened. Shining looked at his sister

with confusion shining: what else happened? What do you mean twi!? Twilight shook her head with a sly smile twilight: well here is what happened… An hour

later cadance: **OH MY EQUESTRIA! John IS ENGAGED TO Luna!** **AND THEY JUST CUT AND RUN **I don't blame them! Twilight only blushed twilight: yeah we

overreacted shining just sat there with his mouth wide open shining: in the words of John **oh my bap!** I should've stayed and helped him out! Some Brother

I've been! Cadance only laughed wiping a tear from her eye. Cadance: honey I don't think it would've made a difference it seems to me as the Princess of love

this was meant to have happened! Twilight I'm so happy for you now I know with spikes Dragon heart break it's going to be tough but if you stay true to your

love for him and keep at it, then I 'll know you will succeed! I can't wait to see my nieces and nephews twilight nearly choked on the tea she was drinking

twilight: cadence its way to soon say that! Not that it hasn't been on my mind!I just don't think I can handle him in that department just yet! Cadance only

squealed cadance: twilight! You naughty girl! Shining: oh I did not need to hear that Horse feathers! I think my mind has been scarred! Cadance only shook

her head cadance: honey that's not all that bad! Twilight was shocked twilight: cadance! Cadance turned around and started chuckling cadance: well it's the

truth! Shining decide to cut in. shining: honey zip it for one and two twilight did you know mom and dad build a summer home in Evergreen Forest! Twilight

went from embarrassed to dumbfounded twilight: no what house are you talking about!? Shining only smiled and then hoofed palmed himself shining: here sis

read this letter that Princess celestai received this morning from them. Twilight was confused more than the she was before but she took the letter and read it

twilight: let's see huh john…spike a rune tablet!? Blocks locator magics my goodness I knew mom and dad were clever but to outsmart Princess celestai that's

a new one! Shining only burst into laughter shining: hahahahahaha! Those are our parents! That also explains why celestai has every guard in the evergreen

forest looking for them. Twilight looked a little disappointed twilight: celestai is going that far I want to see Spike to but don't you think he needs some time

alone? Everything happened so fast cadence decided to cut her off cadence: twilight please girl you miss him a lot don't lie to me! I am the Princess of love!

Twilight fidgeted with her hooves with a slight blush on her face. Twilight: okay you got me there but I still think she's rushing things tell me I'm wrong

cadence! I mean think about it from Spike's point of view and John's! Especially John's he didn't know about the ancient marriage customs he was just trying to

help out his brother. Cadance then began to rub the back of her head with her hoof feeling a little guilty and embarrassed cadence: yes you are right Spike just

found out he was going to the first dragon Prince of equestria! Not only that six beautiful mare's Plus you just revealed to him that you love him! And this

human John has been on the streets homeless for what I've heard for 10 years!? Has his dream shattered in one day then comes to equestria then gets

engaged hmm I see your point now…well to be fair that is kind of y'all your fault. What!? Replied twilight with a shocked expression shining notice this as she

looked dead in cadences eyes shining knew this situation all too well!(oh ho! Here we go again mare fight) remembering last night when the main six found out

about Spike and Trixie. Shining carefully and quickly backed up from the table he had no in tension of being a part of this whenever it was about to go down

between these two young mares. Cadance: what do you mean? What do I mean!? Lula told me when you heard about Spike and Trixie as she explained it you

six ponies were going to tear him apart! Because of that John hoped on to Luna's back which then caused him to the pull off the necklace which got him

engaged! Remember that! And one more thing when you started loving him Spike i mean more than a brother as a special somepony! from what I've been

seeing you act like more like a big sister not once did you give him any hint that you love to more than a brother when did it start!? Come on details! Shining:

me too when did this happen twilight? Shining armor had come back to the table when he realized the dangerous only a false alarm but now he too was

curious Spike had indeed grown up to be a handsome Dragon this he knew. However he never knew twilight had those feelings he only figured that the

relationship between her and Spike would always stay the same. Never in his wildest dreams that she would fall in love with him. Once again twilight went

from being serious too embarrassed. Twilight: well um... You… see...i! As twilight was trying to figure out the words to explain shining and cadance leaned in.

Twilight took a deep breath and started to explain twilight: well it started a month after we got back from the human world as you know I had a crush on flash

ever since we got back from the human world. Cadance nodded her head as did shining both of them knew this twilight had come to each one of them for

advice on how to tell him. Shining: yes I remember he is a good guy a good soldier too what happened? He finished one eyebrow cocked up confused. Twilight

with a small frown on her face twilight: I tried asking them out a few times but then I backed out because I was scared, but then Spike came up to me and help

me out. (Flashback) twilight: okay twilight! You can do this! Just ask him! You've been friendly towards him used given hints that you like him! You've been at

this for six weeks! Now it is time! Twilight was in canterlot Castle she was waiting in the corner of the hall for flash century a Pegasus guard twilight had had a

little crush on him he reminded her of the human flash. All of a sudden she heard him coming she then proceeded to put her plan into action. He was coming

down the hall on patrol as he always did at this time of day around 5:30pm twilight came around the corner and pretended to bump into him twilight: oh hello

there flash on patrol? How goes it? Flash: all fine nothing exciting, calm today as it always has been thank you Princess twilight for asking . Twilight blushed a

little she had finally gained some ground enough to finally get to tell him what she needs to tell him twilight: flash you know I have been wondering if it's okay

with you? Would you like to go grab some lunch sometime together? Or mayb—but before she could finish flash stopped her and he did not have a good look

on his face. Flash: twilight Your Highness listen I know were this is going I been noticing the hints and I am truly honored and flattered but….. I already have a

fiancé we are going to get married this weekend I'm sorry. Twilight only looks shocked her heart shattered at that moment flash only looked at her with

sadness in his eyes, twilight: it's okay I am happy for you really! Congratulations! At least one of us can be happy flash tried to say something but twilight just

turned around and ran as fast as she could then she used a teleportation spell and teleport herself in front of the library. She opened the door and walked in

the moment she shut it she took a few steps and just broke down in the center of the library. Spike had grown a few inches not much he had not gone to his

teen growth spurt yet however while he was doing his daily chores one of them was dusting the shelves and airing out the old scrolls he heard twilight

sobbing. Spike: twilight!? Hold on I'm coming! Spiked on the second floor of the library jumped over the side into a spinning front flap and landed perfectly on

the ground he then raced towards twilight. Twilight had noticed this and was impressed as was shocked twilight: Spike when you do you? Get so athletic you

jumped 20 feet in the air from the second floor. Spike did not care about that he was more worried about twilight. Spike: never mind that what the heck's going

on someone hurt you and at that moment he started acting like a dragon a real dragon a dragon that would defend its loved one to the death. His eyes

splinted his nostrils flared each time he spoke flame and sparks came out. Spike: who did this twilight!? How dare they hurt my sister whoever it is they better

hope to equestria itself that I don't find them! You are my family! You belong to me heart body and soul! And the only way that somepony going to take you

from me is from my cold dead claws! At first twilight was somewhat scared Spike was acting like a real dragon especially when flame and sparks of lightning are

coming out of your little brother's mouth but as soon as he said that that he would die for her she felt safe she felt like she belonged at his side. Twilight:

really? You mean that Spike? Spike had claimed down at that point Spike: sure why wouldn't I mean it? I love you twilight you know that hack if I knew more

about you I say we were already going out spite being family! That did it twilight couldn't believe what she heard that at the moment she felt a pulsating

sensation… Hi author here yet again so yeah that feeling Luna got when she found out that John was her special somepony it was the same situation for

twilight so there you go…..twilight was caught in a daze behind Spike was nothing but a bright white light he looked dazzling he looked and acted dominating

strong brave and true like a knight fresh off the battlefield. He looked like something out of one of her romance novels. Twilight: no not like that Spike it's flash I

finally told him Spike eyes widened he knew that she was going to tell them soon but not this soon and his worst fear was realized well as you all know not his

worst but you get the point. Spike: twi you did what happened? Twilight: he is already engaged Spike he just told me a few minutes ago apparently I was

wrong he is not the flash as the one I knew in the human world. She said sniffling holding back tears Spike was now forming tears of his own he knew how

hard it was for her to get the courage to tell him how she felt only to be shot down. After all nearly 3 years since he came to ponyville he was after rarity he

wanted her love so bad but respected the friendship but after so many times trying to show her in his own way that he loved her yet nothing he thought at the

time that he should just give up to his love for her would never get past the dreaded friendship zone. He stopped going to rarities shop less and less if he had

gone it would just remind him of the pain of never winning her love. Spike sat down right next to twilight and hugged her out of the blue this surprised her but

she welcomed it Spike: it's all right twilight I know where you're coming from after all I gave up on rarity twilight snap to head up shocked she never thought he

would say those words ever. Twilight: you what?! How did that happen…? You would always loved rarity she finished with cocking her head to the side. Spike

began to rub the back of his head with his claw Spike: yeah I know but after three years straight of hints always being there for her as she never once told me

to wait for her or anything heck with all the clues I have been dropping over the years no I'm afraid were friends nothing more nothing less .I guess is for the

best I am just a baby dragon can't believe I didn't see it before it would've ruined her reputation she's worked so hard for , I cannot mess that up just cause I

want to be selfish. What friend would I be?! Twilight was even more shocked now she can't believe how mature he had gotten he seemed to glow with

maturity and to her surprise she found him attractive for what he said next sealed the deal. Spike: twilight you'll find you're special somepony I will even help

you look but I would not worry you're smart beautiful you saved equestria many times any stallion would be honored to have you as his because dragons

know one thing about family they will watch them to the end of their day's I make this promise when you do find him and you start a family I watch over them

as if they were my own to your children your children's children you children's great-grandchildren so forth and so on as if they were my own and I will bring fire

and destruction to any who threatens that! Twilight sparkle was shocked and amazed and definitely swooned no stallion not any being had ever said those

words no one had touched her so deeply at that moment she felt safe just being close to him she believes she could do anything at that moment she realized

she was in love with Spike of course she wanted time to see if it was just in the moment or not so she didn't tell him right away. Twilight: Spike thank you that

was the nicest most loving caring thing any pony has said to me and it came from a dragon! Hey! Spike said in a sarcastic tone Spike: one glad to have you

back and two who says I can't be a romantic I won't to be a baby forever just so you know dragons can be very romantic when they want to be! He said

chuckling twilight only smiled as she said softly so that Spike couldn't hear (I can believe that)Spike: come on twilight let's go to sugar cube corner and get

some tasty desert from pinkie pie my treat he said while he stuck out his claw twilight blushed a little she gave him her hoof and they went their way to

sugar cube corner.(flashback end) cadence and shining couldn't believe what they just heard from twilight she just finished explaining everything to them they

still could not believe it! Cadance: oh my even before he became a teen Spike was quite a romantic wasn't he!? Shining busted into pure laughter shining:

bawhahahahahahaha! That little salamander he didn't even know he was putting the charm on that Dragon is a mare slayer and dangerous one at that! He's

more stallion than any in equestria! Cadance was blushing from ear to ear cadence: you said it! why I can see how you fell in love for him if he told me all that I

would marry him on the spot! Shining snapped his head around twilight notice this and she backed away a little sheepishly after all his wife just told him she

would gladly marry a dragon when she is already married. But the response she got wasn't what she thought shining: gawhahahahahahahaha see what did I

just tell you! Spike the slayer of mare's the dragon Casanova of canterlot! That's my little brother gosh where did he get so grown!? He needs to write a book

he would make a killing giving dating advice! Twilight was smiling she was glad shining didn't take it the wrong way and she was happy that he and cadence

understood and supported her she finally got to tell somepony how she really felt she felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. Shining and

candance each placed one hoof on her shoulder. Shining: sis for what you've told me you really love him I'm happy for you his heart is hurt and I won't lie it's

going to be tough but I have no doubt you will win back his trust and friendship. Cadance nodded in agreement with her husband cadance: and when you do I

have no doubt that his love will be easy as pie well…. You will have to share him with six other mares she said chuckling with a smile. Twilight also chuckled

twilight: yes and I don't mind as long as he loves me as well I don't care. Mysterious voice: I'm so glad to hear that and now I know why you fell in love with

him it also makes this much easier. Cadance, twilight, shining all turned around to see none other than Princess celestai she had come to the three hoping to

find out any information about John and Spike's location hoping that twilights parents had slipped up and sent her a letter telling her where they were but then

she overheard twilight explained everything is she just stood there listening to every word as a mother she was proud of her son and still shocked. Celestai:

my,my Spike is a great romantic it seems now I am certain that his father was the romantic in the family! Hello twilight! Cried a familiar voice coming from behind

celestai twilight knew who it was. Twilight: hello pinkie pie is the others with you? Pinkie pie started bouncing up and down in place pinkie pie: yep,yep,yep

they sure are! Come on in girls! One by one they started entering the room fluttershy rarity applejack rainbowdash and Trixie sat down around the table. Trixie

was the first to speak Trixie: now look here twilight sparkle you and I have had our disagreements over the years and I admit most of them on were my fault

upon saying this everyone was shocked no pony ever expected Trixie to admit when she was wrong or to apologize. Twilight only looked at her in amazement

twilight: Trixie I accept your apology and happy I'm glad you finally realize it's not about you and if you train hard your magic will get better and-she was cut off

by Trixie. Trixie: now hold it right there! I glad you have forgiven me and I know I need to train my magic a bit more but the only reason I'm even saying all this

is for my man! And I mean Spike I love him sure it was only one night but hay a mare can fall in love in one night! And I know when we marry Spike would want

us to get along and that's the only reason I'm doing this not for you! But for him _**he is the only one who can tell me what i can and can't do only him!**_ she

then stretched her hoof in the form of a truce twilight strangely though extended and shook Trixie's but before she let go she tightened her grip just a little

pulling Trixie in a little bit twilight: same to you and don't think just cause you got early start on us that _**you're going to keep him all to yourself cause sister**_

_** that's not going to happen do you understand**_! celestai and the others saw the sparks flying between these two young mares eyes raging! Cadence and

shining only looked at each other and chuckled celestai did the same. Celestai: my,my,my you're not even married and it seems the competition has already

begun! Twilight and Trixie did not flinch they did not dare look away from each other they just glared into each other's eyes intensely however Trixie broke the

silence first. Trixie: like I said I know he also loves the other girls I know I can't keep them all to myself but I did get the first kiss the first kiss that mattered

that is! Twilight only side with a coy smile on her face and shook her head. Twilight: so it doesn't matter if your first it matters what he thinks and I have the

greatest advantage of all I've known him since we were little children I know things you don't even know about him heck even things celestai doesn't know!

Things that can easily let me an easy position to dominate! Upon hearing this cadence busted out laughing. Cadance: twilight you go girl that is how you do it

fight for the one you love! Hahahahahahahah! I cannot wait to see my nieces and nephews. Twilight: with what you know that might be sooner than you

think! Shining upon hearing this nearly was speechless. Shining: twilight! Calm down girl! Celestai upon hearing all this basically was more determined than

ever to find Spike and John. Celestai: that said I will have to double my efforts to find those two! I was hoping to find out more but it seems even you don't

even know where they are twilight. Twilight finally broke away from Trixie only shook her head towards her mentor twilight: no princess I didn't know my family

had a summer home I guess they built it so if anything happened we would have a place to hide or a summer home that's decided cut in she waited long

enough rainbowdash: yeah what is with that Dragon!? Doesn't he know he's going to marry one of the most awesome ponies in equestria what's wrong with

him! Give me a chance with my speed I will find him and John and less than an hour to five minutes tops! She said sticking her chest out with pride. Fluttershy

decide at her two cents in as well fluttershy: listen I'm not fast or strong and I can't use magic but I can talk to animals. And I know if I ask around one of them

just might have seen John and Spike! But I guess I can't blame them for we kind of went overboard last night… But that doesn't mean I don't love him and i do

want to start a family! I really do! I didn't mean to scare them! Applejack went over to fluttershy and gave her a hug. Applejack: don't fret none you not the

only one who acted like a chicken with its head cut off we all act a little goofy! Fluttershy only smiled at applejack fluttershy: thank you applejack I know you

are going to make a great mother with that attitude applejack smiled at that comment applejack: hey same to you Spike has been checking you out the last

few days so don't count yourself short. Fluttershy smiled hearing this fluttershy: really? He has?! Oh my! She started getting redder and redder by the second

applejack gave her nod applejack: Yep well the same goes for me now if I had to guess that Dragons got a romantic mode that he just can't control! Upon

hearing the celestai twilight candance shining armor rainbowdash, pinkie pie, rarity and, trixie all looked each other and said in unison **JUST FIGURING THIS**

** OUT NOW WE HADN'T NOTICE! **Rarity then decided to involve herself in this conversation rarity: darling's I hate to burst your bubble's I think I'm going to be

the one to get the most attention from him! Rainbowdash: hey what makes you say that! She said in an almost angry tone she hated losing especially in this

department it seems. Where the only shook her head sign in disappointment she thought her friends would figure this out. Rarity:tsk,tsk,tsk rainbowdash

darling isn't it obvious? Because I'm spikes long time crush I mean he's only had his eyes on me since forever! From the moment he came to ponyville to three

years later. Did you see what happened when I kissed him? I do believe Spike was celebrating in his mind nonstop if he would have thought anymore on the

matter his mind would have exploded! The only reason that I never went out with him was simply because he was a baby! But don't get me wrong he's

everything you can look for in a stallion and unlike all other stallions that are noble he does not let his nobility go to his head. Spike treats every pony with

respect and as an equal. the moment I found out he had his growth spurt I already started having plans drawn up to remodel my boutique so he can come live

with me. I was going to ask him last night but then the whole incident with twilight happened and you know the rest. But that doesn't matter now once we find

him he's coming home with me and yes I've been known that Spike gave up his crush on me ,that hurt me more than anything…. but I can stand here and

gladly say that after last night's kiss, that his love for me has been redeemed and I think stronger than ever. With that said rarity stuck her s chest out with

pride every pony knew this, they knew spikes had a major crush on rarity ever since he was a baby and now that he was older and she was interested they

had a major obstacle at that moment each mare was put on notice by rarity she meant business. While she would share Spike She was good to do a good job

of trying to hog him all to herself. rainbowdash would not have that not without a fight! Rainbowdash: hold your horse's sister yes I know about spikes crush

on you! But I also kissed him too and if you forgot he enjoyed it very much he was speechless! Yeah you have your longtime crush and your beautiful charms

but I speak for every pony here we all have our own unique charms don't think you can outwit us that easily mean I have my tomboyish charm fluttershy she's

beautiful and guys love that shyness and she already has the aura of a housewife applejack well let's face it what guy doesn't love a cow pony girl? I ask you!

Pinkie pie one of the funniest kindest ponies in equestria and she's a great cook! Need I say more! So watch out Ms. I think I got this in the bag because let's

not forget and I can't believe I'm saying this! The great and powerful Trixie had Spike going so much that she triggered his romantic mode that his claw decided

to take a trip down south! Let me warn you one last time we are mares in love we will use all we have at our disposal to win his heart we know he is not going

to choose just one of us and we do need to share him but don't think for one second that you can hog him all to yourself just so you know! With that

rainbowdash sat down at the table and placed her head in her hooves an just sat there staring an gave her your turn what are you going to do now!? Look!

Rarity just sat their mouth gaping open she hadn't count on this, she knew she was in for a fight but now she realized just how big a fight for spikes attention

was becoming the rest of the time was dead silent no pony said a word the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But then it the silence was

broken by the one princess of the sun and Princess of love. Celestai: hahahahahahah! I could live 1000 more lifetimes and never ever be more happy than I am

now I have seven young ladies just dying to marry my son plus I have gained another son which turned out to be my sister's destined one, I would not

exchange these coming days for nothing! once again that sinister smile was upon her face celestai: not to mention I have no doubt in my mind anymore about

me being a grandmother the only question I should be asking is when? Cadance decide to join in. Cadance:hahahahahaha please-no more—haha—hehehehe-

can't breathe! Poor Spike and John out of the fine pan and into the fire! Shining only rubbed the back of his head sighing shining: at first I thought those two

had a chance! Well I thought wrong may equestria watch over them if not they won't last long!hahahahahahah! Shining then began bursting into laughter

twilight and the others could only blush at the comments in a way they were right! However celestai unfortunately had to break up this little joyous occasion.

Celestai: yes that would be the case on fortunately twilight and shining's mother and father have put a little kink into that plan. I must give it to them it's been

a long time since someone has outwitted me! And I don't blame them for what they did. They are only protecting their sons if only we knew what they were!

We could talk this out calmly so Spike and John would have more than enough time to decide not to much time than I will not let them have the chance to get

to another country as I stated before! Twilight nodded it an agreement twilight: yes I would like to talk with Spike and my new brother but the evergreen

forest is so big finding that house out there is not going to be easy. Every pony in the room dipped their head's frustration and disappointment after all they

can even begin to try to move forward without the main guys in question. But then out of nowhere the answer basically spoke to them! Mysterious voice: you

mean that summer home about two hundred miles northwest of evergreen forest that has a little Lake near it! And this human does he have brown hair! OH I

also noticed that he has a necklace just like Princess Luna's if so I know where it is! Every pony's head snapped towards the entrance to the lobby they were

in to every pony surprise two figures stood before them one was Princess luna and the other was the one pony they never thought would help them or could

help them it was none other than Derpy hooves she was a grayish colored Pegasus with a golden mane one of her eyes was off more like lazy eye she had a

good heart but She kind of messed things up a lot. Her cutie mark was a picture of bubbles she also worked for equestria's post office she loved delivering the

mail however that's not what every pony was thinking about! They were thinking about the news had they just heard! Celestai: luna did she just say!? Did she

said what I think she just said!? Luna smiled the biggest smile she could give nodding happily Luna: yes sister it seems she found the house! Also she has

confirmed that John and Spike are there with twilight parents! All attention was on derpy at first she felt a little intimidated no one had given her this much

attention before applejack noticed this and broke the silence. Applejack: derpy ya sure? You positive? Derpy then smiled and shook her head derpy: yes I was

on my way to make some deliveries near the evergreen forest when I kind of lost my way hehe..….. As I was making my way back I heard voices! I was puzzled

no one lived in that part of the evergreen forest so I went to investigate! I went in making sure I wasn't discovered and I overheard everything. John about

luna about when they built the house the magic they used everything! She then looked at luna derpy: it seems to me he doesn't think he's worth t of you!

That's why he left! But I know he really likes you! Luna's face could barely contain the smile she was making. Luna: really! You mean it truly! Yes yes! Now's my

chance to prove to him how much I care! Time to be supportive! Celestai trotted up between them celestai: that's my little sister give it all you got! Derpy can

you take us to that house!? Do you know exactly where it is! Derpy only smiled yep I do I made a map she went to a saddlebag and pulled it out she did the

logical thing and gave it to twilight she heard that twilight was good with maps and charts. Twilight examined it very carefully eyes widened and excitement

twilight: I know this location derpy is right it's not far from here we can be there less than an hour! Celestai clapped her hooves together to get every pony's

attention celestai: alright every pony we'd been sitting here talking about this now it's time to put those words into action! If you truly care it's time to show it!

Twilight and the others looked at each other and then shouted in unison** YOU BET LET'S GO! **celestai smiled celestai: all right twilight give me the map

everyone gathered around me luna I need your help with our combined strength we should teleport right to this location are you ready? Every pony nodded in

agreement celestai once again had that coy smile on her face then let's go she said with a smile! Her horn and began to grow as did luna's the light then

covered every pony in the room it started building and building until all could be heard was a loud pop! Now in the doorway was the maid rose she had

overheard every single thing they had said from beginning to end she only shook her head in disappointment and looked up to the ceiling rose: really?! One

day and three hours that's all you can give John and spike to hide come on! Well i hope they picked out their tuxedos and written their vows! She said chuckling

and as she once again on her way to do her daily duties. [Meanwhile] back at the summer home John had been pondering on what happened last night

meeting Spike been adopted by celestai and then engaged to her sister luna Princess of the night John: man my life has changed in only a short time…. I can't

believe I am in equestria I can't believe a beautiful princess wants a homeless boy like me as a special somepony man now I know what spikes going through

Spike: right on John! Right on! John was standing on the deck he turned around towards the sliding screen door to the living room to see Spike standing in the

middle of it rubbing the back of his head with his claw still shaking the grogginess. Spike: did I hear you right you engage to whom? John smiled smiled while

chuckling John: well if it isn't sleeping beauty! Enjoy your nap? Spike only frowned Spike: haha very funny now tell me what's going on! John then proceeded to

tell Spike on the events following Spike passing out, Spike just stood there mouth gaping open Spike:hahahahahahahah! You've got to be kidding me!? Well

now you know how I feel! Oh by the way congrats can't wait to see the kids! John just looking at him with one eyebrow cocked up John: really you going to go

there!? At least I only have one Mr. I being chased by seven! Good luck on the honeymoon! Hope you survive! Spike gulped at that statement spike: hehe

good point! John and Spike looked at each other and laughed after calming down those the moment of silence each one was thinking now that they had time

to think it wasn't so bad. John: you know what Spike? Spike:what? John: we have this all wrong here I have this beautiful princess after me and all she wants

to do is love me and Marry me what the heck am I running from!? Spike folded his arms and leaned on the railing of the deck. Spike: well you said you were

homeless right? I guess you are used to being hurt and not knowing what will love is. But just so you know alicorn's like Luna only marry those that they are

destined to be with! Nothing more nothing less rarely do we have that in life don't be afraid to grab it if you need help I'm here for you bro. John had a tear in

his eye John: thanks Spike to be honest i love Luna she wants to give me what I have always wanted someone to love or in this case somepony, but be

honest you are more than happy you have seven beautiful mares to marry! Don't tell me you've not checked out each one when you had the chance! Come on

just between us guys! Spike blushed a little Spike: well hey yeah who I'm kidding of course I have I'm a teen that's what we do! Can you blame me! John and

Spike only laughed together john: I knew it! You do want to marry them! You Casanova! Spike gave a sly grin Spike: you know it fluttershy's has that

housewife aura going on! Rainbowdash she's loyal fun to be around and that tomboy attitude is just so cute it's awesome! Then there's applejack honest

hard-working curves from Apple blocking I could go on but I want to be respectful. John chuckled while slapping his leg John: oh what about rarity and pinkie

pie Trixie and twilight!? Spike: pinkie pie she's fun full of life with her it's always a party! And she's a great cook! What more can a guy ask for! Then there's

Trixie she changed a lot and I'm happy for her….oh she can really kiss! I can really tell she's passionate the rest I can learn along the way hehe I think that's

the fun part! John was still continuing to slap his leg while laughing his guts out! Spike: twilight I never thought she had those feelings for me! She's always

been like a sister to me though I guess things change. Why now I don't know what to feel but I think I do believe her when she said it wasn't her! If we talk

more yeah I'll want that me and her together . He said smiling a manly smile a smile of a young Dragon that knew what he wanted. The same went for John.

John: what about rarity? Spike snapped his head towards Spike snapped his head toward him Spike: are you kidding me!? Three

years I've been after her for three years I have been her pincushion and I didn't care I have taken on diamond dog's five times my own size still nothing. After

a while I decide to give up on her and what happens? She kisses me! Tell me she wants to marry me…**kids kids!** **I AM ON CLOUD NINE OVER HERE AND I **

**DON'T WANT TO GET OFF!** Spike then noticed John on the floor rolling from side to side laughing. John: ahahahahahahaha that's what I thought and I repeat

you Casanova! Your father must've been one romantic Dragon! And you inherited his gift of slaying women! Spike: I must have and I love it! let no mare be

safe from Casanova Spike! John and Spike looked at each other once again and once again they busted into laughter but this was soon to stop when they

heard the sound of a grocery bag hitting the floor! They turned around as they did they saw Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle in the kitchen staring at them. They walked in

to the kitchen worried about their parents. John: Mom and dad are your right!? Spike: something wrong? Mr. Sparkle shook himself out of the daze he was in.

night light: no,no nothing's wrong twilight velvet shook herself out of the daze as twilight velvet: and in a way yes! John and Spike were now more confused

than ever they both looked each other back to the parents and said in unison….HUH!? Just then the boys heard of very familiar voices that answered their

question on why their parents were acting that way. Voice: my,my I'm glad to see and hear that you two finally understand your feelings! John and Spike froze

in place the color draining from their bodies Spike turned around quickly mom!? John did as well John: Princess celestai!? He then noticed luna right beside

blushing profusely she heard John finally admit that he loved her and once again she was fidgeting with the hoofs John gulped John: oh ho! Spike looked to left

to see that twilight and the others had also overheard him and his entire conversation how he had been checking out six of his dearest friends out. Each one

of the girls face was bright red applejack trotted up right next to fluttershy, applejack: see I told you he was checking us out! She said with a wink to toward

Spike rainbowdash flew up next to rarity with a sly grin rainbowdash: and I told you don't underestimate us he not just your Spike anymore hehe. pinkie pie

was up next she was happy Spike finally told her what she wanted to hear pinkie pie: spiky bear and I am so happy and don't worry, I'll ensure all your meals

taste great! I am a mom to be so i have to be a great cook! She said with a squeal. Applejack trotted up to Spike she too had a sly grin on her face she hadn't

forgotten what Spike said about her. Applejack: so you love good hard-working cowgirls with curves huh? hehe well I'm happy to oblige you darling she said

nuzzling his cheek spikes face turned crimson red with embarrassment but it was not over yet rarity came up next. Rarity: darling I'm so sorry I know I made

you wait. And no I have not forgotten all the things you did for me and why you did it you did out of love I should have the least told you to wait for me or that

I will wait for you. She walked up to Spike and nuzzled him and whispered in his ear rarity:_ but I'm here now you don't have to wait you may be a Casanova and _

_yes you have slayed many, many mares but where the only ones you can slay _hehehe she finished kissing his cheek now spikes face could turn any redder it

would explode! Mrs. Sparkle overheard every single word twilight velvet: oh my it seems we only added to the situation! Mr. Sparkle nodded with his wife night

light: Yep instead of cooling the situation down we heated it up! Spike shook his head trying to calm himself down. Then he noticed twilight she was in the

far back she noticed he was looking at her she trotted right up to him a hush came over the group twilight nervously spoke to Spike twilight: Spike? Spike

looked at twilight dead in the eyes Spike: yes twilight? Twilight: is what you said true will you give me another chance and maybe a chance to be more? Spike

rubbed the back of his head with his claw then he began to pace back and forth every pony gave him room twilight watched on nervously in just a few seconds

what he was about to say was going to determine the future. Spike then stopped turned around and once again looked at twilight right in the eyes at first he

looked at her with a stern face but then something happened twilight began tearing up upon noticing that Spike gave her the same usual goofy coy smile he

always gave right then and there she knew the answer! Spike: of course twilight I forgive you. Every pony to celestai to Mr. Mrs. sparkle two cadance and

shining which were in the very back listening to all this happy and out of breath from laughing too hard! but they were happy the family was together once

more. Celestai was extremely happy her son was no longer suffering and the good news well even greater news in her mind he was on board! Yeah like I said

mama mode kicked in! John watched the event unfold with tears in his eyes John: that's my brother you go Dragon! Just then luna nuzzled his cheek this

surprised him a little he didn't notice her getting that close to him. Just then he noticed all eyes were on them John is mind thought (oh no I know where this is

going! Oh buck it if you can't beat them join them! )Luna was about to speak but John placed a finger on her lips to quiet her John: shssss luna listen I was

scared I've never known love so it came as a shock to find out I'm going to be your husband it's more than a guy could dream of and I am living the dream! And

if you still want me you don't mind me being a human well… What I mean to say is….. Every pony and Dragon leaned in to hear what he had to say they really

wanted to know! Luna's eyes glistened with anticipation John: will you be my special somepony! He yelled there I sa-luna: **YES! YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE **

**I WILL OH HONEY!wooooooow**! Was all John could say before lunar speared him to the ground and stole his first kiss which was hers as well! The moment

that happened every pony cheered from the top of their lungs** _it's about time!_** celestai only bouncing up and down like a little kid with tears in her eyes happy

for her sister finally finding love. Celestai: took you long enough! Luna and John broke the embrace Luna said with a smile no kidding! John and Spike still

looked confused John: no offense but how the hay did you find us!? Celestai had a coy smile celestai: yes you had your rune magic to protect you but you

overlooked one pony at that point said pony showed itself. Derpy: that's me! John and Spike faced slapped themselves and shouted in unison derpy of course

should've seen that coming! Everybody and pony laughed but once again came the sinister smile of celestai celestai: so now that we have everything sorted

out. John and Spike gulped uh-oh here we go again they said in unison but this time they cut her off and stood their ground! Hold on said John we know you

want us to marry but there's things we need to sort out! We cannot rush this! Spike nodded in agreement that's right! Don't worry mom we are not going to

skip town on you and the girls! Celestai nodded in defeat celestai: okay I know you're serious I guess I went overboard but this one thing I must now twilight

jumped in yes I need to know something too! Spike looked at twilight rather funny Spike: what is it twilight!? You can't be serious about wanting to marry-

Spike looked at twilight's eyes and his went as small as pebbles twilight was blushing from year to year Spike: well that answers that! And I'm guessing I know

what the next question you are going to ask and this involves me and John! John nodded in defeat John: yeah me too! Luna celestai and the girl's nodded

Trixie then trotted up Trixie: why of course it is obvious!? John and Spike looked at each other nervously hehe… Was all but two could say before they heard

what they were expecting. Every pony shouted in unison **WHAT DAY IS THE WEDDING GOING TO BE!  
**

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A legacy forgotten a legacy revealed**

As we last left our hero's Spike and John they were basically asked one question for seven mares and one princes of the night WHEN's THE WEDDING DAY! In the void of the dark spike and John was struggling trying to get their bearings they had no idea where they were spiked looked to John with a concerned look on his face Spike: John you know where we are? John just looked at Spike and shook his head with just as much of concern as Spike John: no I don't man there's nothing but pitch black I mean weren't we just talking with the girls just a few seconds ago? Spike was now rubbing the bottom of this chin with this claw Spike: yes then we went back to ponyville after that it's all- but before he could finish both him and John were incased in a bright light. Spike and John shielded their eyes with their arms until the light faded. Ti took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust but when it did their eyes nearly popped out of their heads John saw Luna princes of the night in a stunning wedding dress It was dark blue with black lining in streaks in the form of waves with stars covering every inch of the dress and the moon was dead center of the back dress John thought she basically wearing the constellation her mane was styled in the ancient royal custom and between the dress and the mane John's heart stop and is jaw dropped. Spike looked at john and luna Spike was now scratching the top of his head turned to figure out why luna was dressed like that. Spike: luna? Why is she wearing that? Mysterious voice: honey why wouldn't she be wearing that it's her wedding day and for all of us as well. John and Spike's eyes widened the size of watermelons as they snapped their heads around to the mysterious voice and shouted WHAT!? In unison as the mysterious figure was turned out to be none other than twilight sparkle Spike was about to open his mouth to protest when he realized she was not alone and the site that befell him nearly made his heart snapped in two twilight was wearing a wedding down dress basically the same one rarity had made when she first made dresses forever pony but newer version's though, she wasn't alone there was rarity applejack pinkie pie fluttershy and rainbowdash and fluttershy her dress made her look like a nature goddess who all was spewing the life of that was nature pinkie pie dress was pink with pictures of candy canes and lollipops it made her look like the queen of party and the queen of candy and her great personality made her glow even more applejack dress basically to fit her to the core to look like addressed up cowgirl the type most man or stallion in case would drop dead for she wore her signature hat plus cowgirl boots a and chaps she looked like a cow go out of every stallions fantasy. Then there was rainbowdash she looked like a speed warrior address the symbols of her cutie Mark were on it she looked like something out of Greek mythology beautiful yet strong yet demanding respect and nobility it took Spike's breath away basically she screamed that she most beautiful yet fastest Pegasus in equestria. Then there was Trixie's spike's breath was once again taken away she was wearing a light crystal dress stars and magical symbols were etched into the clothing of her dress to match the coloring of her mane and in the glow of the brilliant white light it seems that she was basically absorbing it adding to a her beauty and her power spike truly thought at that moment that any second she would sprout wings and become a princess, the last but not least rarity Spike couldn't take it anymore the thought his soul would jump out of his body rarity dress was crystal white with diamond white diamonds and crazy blue diamond covering every inch and cranny of the dress and it hugged s every corner on her Spike's mind was about to explode but instead he used is mouth! Spike: what, whasoon we got, did I die I am in paradise! But why you all dressed like that?! John shook his head in agreement but he did not take his eyes off luna he couldn't he wouldn't dare her beauty was too great! John: hey- oh boy um-man- hay I got nothing! He said with a love-struck goofy expression on his face. Spike could not argue he had the same expression on his face Spike: gosh if I didn't know any better I think this was our—John: yeah it's like we are having—**OH MY BAAAAAAPPPP! Our WEDDING!** They said in unison. Then came a voice the two were already familiar with celestai: why of course it's your wedding day silly boys! We have been preparing for it from months! Spike and John snap their heads towards celestai confused by spike: Months it's only been 10 seconds since we started talking about it! John: Yeah that's right when did we go from 10 second to months and….. john: Wow Spike where did you get the wedding tuxedo! Spike hesitated but he looked down to his chest and sure enough he was wearing one of the most finest and most beautiful wedding tuxedos he'd ever seen it looked something like a king would wear. It was a basic tuxedo split tails and on it a symbol each one representing the of elements of harmony the picture of the moon with the magicians hat in the background representing Trixie's family on the back with the sun and the moon of course represent his mother aunt Luna. Spike couldn't believe it he loved it he never had something so fancy. Spike looked to his brother and gasped in aww Spike: me what about you!? You look like a king out of ancient time's John was puzzled he went to a nearby mirror that somehow appeared out of nowhere the suit was golden basic human tuxedo long sleeve shirt and with long-sleeved pants to match however they were gold colored with black streaks with stars in the streaks. Every time he moved the constellations on his suit changed it took his breath away John looked back at Spike jaw dropping John: what is going on here!? Luna trotted up to him and kissed him on the lips John blushed from ear to ear luna: what you think darling it's our wedding day now hurry up and say I do **exactly!** shouted seven young mares now looking at Spike. Celestai trotted up between John and Spike celestai: come now everyone's waiting preacher continue John and spike snapped their heads towards the center of the room. Celestai's horn began to glow brightening the room with light at that point they realize where they were at a wedding church in canterlot Spike and John shouted in unison **HOW THE HAY WE GET HERE**! Standing behind the pew was the preacher pony in question preacher: young men young dragon you may now kiss the brides the moment he said that the girls started surrounding them making sure they couldn't get away John and Spike back themselves into the corner of the church desperately trying to find a way out twilight spoke twilight: I don't think so we made sure to make this church escape poof so you couldn't get away we are getting married now! Luna chuckled yes John we are and I cannot wait to see my child a year from now celestai was laughing her heart out same here she replied with a smile celestai: aww I cannot wait for the joyous sound of little hoof's running around and claw's too! And of course from you and you too John , Luna. John and Spike were scared to death did the only thing they could do AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Spike woke up flailing his arms frantically but then stopped as he realized he was back at twilight's treehouse Spike then wiped off the sweat from his brow letting out a relieved sigh. Spike: by dragons of old dragons of new, it was just a dream, he..hehe.. For now Spike knew the dream was going to be reality very soon he just couldn't believe it was happening Trixie and the main six were in love with him and they wanted to marry. Spike rubbed his claw over his scales in absolute defeat (sign) Spike: well looks like I and going to have seven wives but first I need to get to know each one of them even more than I do now to make this marriage work.. . Yeah that's what I got a do. Spike undid the covers and hopped out of the bed he then realized it wasn't he's bed Spike: huh? Hey isn't this twi- but before he could finish in the distance he heard the sound of frantic galloping it came from the lobby downstairs and rushed up the stairs to the bedroom. The door busted open to his surprise to see a sopping twilight she nearly speared spike into the ground to console him but due to his new found strength he held his ground. Twilight: Spike! Spike are you okay!?What's wrong!? are you going to leave again!? …please don't...p-please twilight said crying into one of his shoulders Spike only stared down at the crying mare and signed he then began to stroke her mane trying to comfort her spike: hey, hey twilight calm down I am not going anywhere remember? He placed his claw under her chin and lifted her head so they would be eye to eye. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds until twilight finally spoke twilight: you're not ? Promise pinkie pie promise! Spike chuckled Spike: yes I pinky promise I'm not leaving just had a funny dream twilight cocked her head which at that point dried up her tears then she had a sinister smile going twilight: oh really what about? Let me guess it was about you and John and our wedding day! Spike then started sweating bullets is all he could say was geeee…. Twilight: I knew it! She said given him another big huge. Meanwhile back at canterlot the same thing happen to our young hero John John: wow! Agh were am I!? He looked around the room his forehead also covered in sweat John: man, I want to get marry as much the next guy but not if it means I get ripped apart! Young woman's voice: we are sorry about that are thou alright my darling. John turned his head to the voice which was lying right next to him it was Luna gazing at him passionately John was spooked a little bit but he shook it off John: oh hi Luna yeah just had a weird dream Luna looked at him and gave him a sly smile Luna: was it about the wedding you know the one where you were in your fancy Golden tuxedo and you and Spike were about to be wedded to all of us. John snapped his head at Luna looked her square in the eye shocked then he chuckle to himself John: right you have magic powers also known as dream drop you could going to people's dreams and watch them you were living the moment hehehehe forgot you could do that. Luna was shocked for a few seconds but then chuckled lightly yes replied Luna with a smile it seems your human world knowledge of us has answered your questions John then began a sinister smile John: all but one can you do that if some like kisses you? luna cocked her head slightly to the right wondering what he meant by that and why he given her a sinister smile luna: what are you- just then John placed his arm around her neck and pulled her in to a deep kiss at that moment luna loss control of her magic John's eyes began glow white as did luna's they were doing something only a few had done before mind drifting is when two beings are truly in love they share the memories each one hand of the past and possible future suddenly luna saw John's past she was in the middle of a street it was raining there was a car luna never saw, one before she was amazed by its design luna: my goodness where dream drifting and is that a horseless carriage!? My is this John's memory? she then suddenly blushed realizing how she got here. luna: why that little romantic he keeps this up, I will marry him tomorrow if need be! Oh well might as well get to know him a little better! She said with a squeal she started walking off when she heard the one name she knew all too well adult man's voice: well John your three now your began to be a big boy aren't you? Woman's voice: my little baby is going up so fast! (Squeal) Luna's head snapped around at the car passing luna: my John?! Replied Luna her face brightening up my John at three years old…. WAIT FOR ME I GOT TO SEE THIS IS! She shouted as she spread her wings out and followed the car which of course she easily caught up with it. See phase in the car after all it was a memory it was easy to get in and out with no problem, like when you step through a hologram what she saw made her heart stopped. There was a man driving the car looked like the older version of John except he was wearing a unique battle red armor and a helmet was resting in the middle of the Council the vehicle they were driving was a warthog at civilian model it didn't have the gun that a Unsc model would usually have John's father was Capt. Joseph G Wells a.k.a. Spartan a unique soldier trained specifically to fight the covenant an alien race that had declared war on humanity however humanity after several years of fighting at last managed to defeat the enemy however there was still a few ragtag squadrons left in the galaxy so Spartans were still needed to clear them out John's mother was also a Spartan her armor was blue, because of the last three years of the ending war they could not celebrate John's birthday's Jesse Wells John's mother was always upset when his birthday came around she was upset the most she felt like a stranger to him his father felt the same they turned to each other tears in their eyes this year they had hope to spend one birthday with their son the last three years of war they were busy fighting the covenant not once at the ever celebrate his birthday not once since he was born . John's mother Jesse turned to the back of car Jesse: hi honey this year we are giving you a big party for you with lots of presents you've waited long enough after this year the war is finally over we will spend more time with you than any! John's father turned with a smile to his wife then back to his son Joseph: that's right son no more war for us all that will be doing is watching you grow into a man and then one day help you with it with your family as God intended! John with a huge smile on his face looked at his parents John and age 3: love you mama love you papa you best and strongest at that moment his parents wanted to stop the car and hug him that was the first time that they felt that they had ever bonded with their little boy luna just sat there in the car and looked at John Luna: OH MY EQUESTRIA! HE IS SO CUTE! I COULD JUST LOVE HIM TO DEATH! And his father is so handsome I guess that's what John will to look like a few years from what he is now! And his mother looks so strong and beautiful and has a big heart I can see where John got his looks and heart from! She said with a squeal but what she saw and heard would only only sadden her heart for young John. Joseph was more excited to get to the military base to turn in his resignation papers the same went with his wife Jesse: that's right Joseph no more bloodshed no more… Just no more I'm just glad-before she could finish the communicator in her helmet… Attention all units attention all units covenant battle cruisers have been spotted in sector 29569 Delta Charlie nine all Spartans report to battle status all Spartans Joseph: WHAT THE HELL! You've GOT TO BE KIDDING ME OF ALL DAYS THOSE SPLIT CHINS TO ATTACK THEY PICK MY SON'S BIRTHDAY! Jesse: GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAKS THEY DON'T WHEN THEY'VE BEEN BEATEN! AGAIN I HAVE TO MISS MY LITTLE BOYS SPECIAL DAY AGAIN! I ASSURE THOSE SPLIT CHIN FREAKS! THAT THIS WOULD BE THE LAST TIME THEY INTERFERE WITH MY FAMILY! Luna was shocked she never seen any pony or in this case anybody this mad before Luna: oh my I feel sorry for the enemy never, come between a parent and its child. She kept quiet and watched the rest of the events unfold but she didn't like what she would see. John looked at his parents in the back seat with sense of knowing what was about to happen John: Mama Papa is you going to go fight again? No birthday again? Jesse and Joseph returned their attention to John tears in their eyes Joseph did know how to say it but he just came out and said it! Choking down every word Joseph: I'm afraid so son the enemy doesn't know when to give up! Jesse: but listen baby when we get back we promise will never leave you again and will spend all your birthdays together she said basically tears running down her eyes they were dropping from her cheek at every word knowing that there was no excuse for missing her son's birthdays especially for three years. They drove up to the military base they took John out this booster seat Joseph held him in his arms as they walked by into the front door down the main lobby to two big sliding core doors which revealed Marine's scrabbling to their posts ready for action boarding pelicans aerial combat units the Marines used Jesse notice's the front counter sergeant in charge of that station was accepting applications his name is Andrew's he was African-American he also served with Joseph and Jesse on the front lines and knew this year they wanted out and when he saw Jesse and Joseph coming right at him he almost soiled himself Andrew: oh crap listen it's not my idea if it was up to me you got to be out of the military already he said hoping they would not kill him Joseph walked up to him with John In tow you see this boy this is my son we have been retired were here to turn in our papers and make an official and all of a sudden we have to go back to battle! What the hell! What happened in 29569 for 10years there have not been covenant in that area not in 10 years! Andrew was just ducking under his desk when Jesse decide to put her two cents in as well she had a good idea at time to what was go on Jesse: let me guess It Is Some Glory Hogging General that's trying to get his last bits of glory and provoked a stray covenant fleet! Andrew held his head down in shame Andrew: yep that's about the size this hot shot general. she did just that she thought she could take a small fleet of 500 but turns out it was of 20,000! Joseph and Jesse could not believe what they just heard Joseph: 20,000! Let me guess we have to clean up a mess that the general left behind! Andrew shook his head in agreement Andrew: yes I won't lie this is the biggest fleet we've seen in years if we don't stop them now earth is doomed. Jesse: it's just not fair how can humans be so dumb if they had just left them alone they would've gone back to their home world and the war would be over _but no_ they have no regard for people who have families, and want to spend time with them! Luna at the time watched and heard everything she was behide themall the way especially Jesse Luna: you go girl! Tell those scoundrels like it is show them a mother's rage! And you Joseph fight for your family! At that moment the said General of the fleet approached them in general: do you do have something to say to my face! Joseph and Jesse turned around to see a woman with silver hair stood about six for five muscular your basic general Jesse wasted no time she ran up to the general and punched her square in the face and shouted Jesse: Hell yeah we do our orders were to destroy stragglers not chase them down which causes the mess where in now! Do you have any idea how many men and women will die today all because of your search for glory! You people you sit behind the decks you sit behind the command centers on the ship while we soldiers risked everything and get very little in return while you big shots get it all! Joseph grabbed his wife by the shoulder Pulled her back and then he towered over the fallen general Joseph: my wife is right last time I checked only the highest generals in HQ have those orders generals of second class have those abilities you are not that class what gave you the right to make such a stupid decision! The general looked at both of them with anger but before she could say a word another voice stepped in general Hawk: she did not and she's going to face military consequences for her actions first off trial second court-martial third 25 years to life for the death of three cruisers each had a crew of 500 MP's take this sorry excuse of an general away all three looked at the new general it was a general respected for his skills on the battlefield and off the battlefield. Joseph looked with a smile general Hawk he replied sticking out his hand to shake general hawks hand it's good to see you sir! general Hawk did not have the same expression of happiness general Hawk: hi Joseph hi Jesse I am so sorry believe me I never meant for this to happen I never thought one of my own generals that I trained would do something so stupid! As he said this the MPs were taking the said Gen. away to be trialed the he then looked back Joseph and Jesse Gen. Hawk: all I ask is this one last bit of service from you two after this war will truly be over and if you want I will watch Little john until you get back. Joseph and Jesse looked at each other and then handed John over to Gen. Hawk then they gear up they walked over to hawk an address their son. At that moment Luna was still watching she knew where this was going it hit her in a sudden flash of realization lunar: no this must be the day his parents sure enough it was near the next day Gen. Hawk awoke and turned on the TV and was shocked at what he saw out of 50,000 ships that engaged the 20,000 only 5000 made it back the names of the soldiers that had died in action was shown on the screen and with a sadden heart John's mother and father were among Gen. Hawk: no God no ,no!, no! I promised them I promised them they could have the time with her son! I'll make sure that sorry excuse of a general is haying by her neck! Just then he heard crying his blood ran cold he slowly turned around and there was little John crying his eyes out John: Mama and Papa didn't make it? But they cannot miss my birthday they promised! Noooooooo! Luna cried she cried so much it hurt all she tried to embracing him but as she did he ran right through her she had forgotten it was just his memory but that didn't stop the pain in her heart she had been banished by her own sister but this this was much worse never truly knowing your parents since birth because of war only to have them promise you that you would be together only to be taken away she was surprised he was still in his right mind and how he still had such a great heart. Gen. Hawk tried to stop the boy from running out the door Gen. Hawk: John! Stop! but Gen. Hawk had a bad leg from an old war injury he sustained from the earlier years of the war which stopped him from catching the young boy. By the time he got to his feet the boy was long gone he ran out to his porch and yelled Gen. Hawk: John! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for everything! He broke down was on his knees crying for two of his best friends had died and now their son was alone. After that Gen. Hawk looked for John nearly a year but with no luck he was needed back on the front lines to clean up the mess and to finally announce that the war was over after that though hawk retired the continued to look for little john two more years before giving up with a broken heart. Luna then proceeded to jump forward a few years and saw John on the streets learning how to survive then she came to the spot when he saw the show for the first time it was weird for her seeing how her life flashed before her eyes in a form of entertainment. Luna: my goodness this is awkward no wonder he was hesitant to tell us how he knew so much about us. Then she came to the part we was applying for the job that could change his life only to see his heart crushed once again and once again walking the streets. Luna held her head down in sadness Luna: by the constellations why such horrible life has befallen my darling then she noticed John making his wish near the high school luna: my so this is where twilight and spike went wait that statue is that—she was caught off John clapped his hands together and said his prayer and then the portal opened John and Luna looked into the portal and saw a spike arguing with twilight celestai then John backed up which caught Luna off Guard as he jumped into the portal yelling yahoooooooooooooo! Goodbye earth hello equestria! After that luna was snapped back to reality by none other than John John: luna…. Luna? Equestria to Luna! Hey snap out of it! Luna shook her head and looked back at John with tears John tried to find out what was wrong before he could even say one word she tackled him on the bed hugging him with all her might. John was caught off guard extremely as he was blushing from ear to ear John:l-Luna hold on when not even married yet I do want to have children but _not now! _ Luna broke the embrace with a blush no silly _but that is after the wedding _John Gulped with nervousness John: heheheheheheh… Should have known but why are you crying!? Luna looked at him I saw memories when we kissed i-John interrupted JOHN: yeah I know you mean! I saw it all your you battling discord using the elements of harmony fighting your own sister then twilight and the others man your life in is-wait if I saw your memory does that mean!? John's eyes wide he covered his mouth with his hand john: crap! He got up from the bed and walked to the nearest window John: you saw you how I became homeless didn't you. Luna got off the bed herself and trotted up right next to him at the window grabbing his hand with her hoof and placing his hand on her cheek while placing her hoof on his cheek. Luna: yes my dear I saw that your mother father they were strong that they loved you with all their heart they tried so hard to keep their promise I know if they had made it they would have been with you now loving you. Having not the strength to bear it anymore John broke down hugging luna he had never shared this pain with anyone for the first time he had found someone that understood it and accept him right then and there he did something to shock her forever! He went over to the nearby dresser the room they were in was just built by celestai as luna and John's new home and of course she bought them many new furniture while John was expecting each one unknowing to Luna he found one with the ring well a set of rings one human size and the other for pony with a letter. Prince celestai: John I know I've been pushing for this _but if you have a change of mind and decide to pop the question I had these rings made one is to go on your finger as per your human customs which you told me of the other is to go on Luna's horn sthink about love your hopefully soon-to-be family member celestai_!PS don't forget the nieces and nephews! John chuckled he went back to the dresser and pulled out that box and took luna hoof and he looked at her and got down on one knee luna gasped luna: John what are you doing!? John only smiled luna he replied John: Iuna for over 10 years I've been a lone no one to care for me just myself but here you are you've also been through tremendous pain yourself banished for thousand years only to come back to world that's completely different than your own but you don't have to bear it alone I was told from celestai once in a pony of your species bonds with somepony or somepony in this case they start to age like you do! Luna still in confusion answered his question luna: yes thou is right why? Once again John only smiled that's all I needed to hear he then showed her the wedding ring on his finger and then quickly placed the one fitted for her on her horn and then he asked to the question she had been waiting for three days John: Princess luna Princess of the night will you make my nights the greatest nights of my life with your help me fill them with bright stars of hope and happiness! luna will you marry me! Luna was speechless she was a frozen statue John looked at her for a few seconds and a few more seconds then minutes then to 30 you get were this is going. John decided to investigate he waved his hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers to try to get her attention John: luna hello Luna? john : ah snap I broke the Princess I wonder how far I can get on foot if celestai were to find out maybe 20 feet before she sent me to the sun. celestai: I don't believe it! John stood straight up the color draining from his face a yellow line running down his back as he turned around to see rose the maid and none other than big sister herself a very shocked Princess celestai she and Rosie that's the nickname celestai gave to her. they were walking in to check on Luna and John when celestai noticed John kissing Luna. Celestai… well um …aaaaa that's new for him. Rosie: new! Heck if the atmosphere keeps up I bet you 50 bits hell' ask her to marry him within 30 minutes! Celestai looked at Rosie celestai: while I am pushing for that I don't think it can happen that soon 100 bits says, a month she said playful Rosie only laugh Rosie: you are on Princess by the way why are their eyes glowing? Celestai smiled celestai: they are dream sharing, sharing their deepest memories do you want to see? The maid looked at the Princess Rosie: heck yeah I do! Celestai chuckled a little then hold on to me and focus she said as her horn lit up and connected with the two she saw all the good but mostly the bad she and Rosie snapped out of the first and quickly got out the room celestai and Rosie had tears in their eyes they finally understood why John was so closed off about the marriage. Celestai: by all that is equestria I never thought that such a being so young going through so much pain I can understand why equestria herself summoned him here she realized he would have a better life here then there and I guess to help my son'. Rosie wiped the tears from her eyes as best she could Rosie: my goodness war that will hurt a heart more than any anything-Luna will you marry me! She was cut off by those little words: celestai Rosie looked each other and just shouted in unison **WHAT DID HE SAY!** That's when they decide to bust into the room and saw John on one knee the wedding finger on his finger and the wedding ring around Luna's horn then like Luna they froze the sheer shock of the news yes it was that strong. Until celestai spoke celestai: John! Did you just say what I think you said!? Rosie turned to celestai and extended her hoof Rosie: I believe you own me 100 bit please and thank you! She said with a deviant smile _and I told you so_ celestai: tha-that you did Rosie! That you did! John went to try and explain the situation and just then he was swept up in a dark magical glow the room went pitch black and all of a sudden a white ball of light appeared where Luna was sitting. Just then she exploded from the ball of light and as she did so it busted into many different pieces it looked like they were in space. Luna only shouted luna: YES YES YES OF COURSE I WILL I LOVE YOU! She'd been snatched him up and kissed him deeply. A she broke the in brace John had a goofy smile on his face John: well that answers that! No sooner that he said that he was swooped up by celestai herself once again in a tight huge celestai: yes it does welcome to the family! John smiled he then held up his finger and pointed at her John: and yes there will be children sometime soon just need to get used to live in in equestria first! But trust me after the wedding! He said given her a wink celestai and luna heard this and blushed from ear to ear luna: oh my `need to slow down a bit honey! She said with a squeal Rosie looked at her with a dumbfounded look Rosie: Gee that squeal tells me different! Everyone looked at each other and just busted out into laughter after they had gotten out the system John spoke up John: can we go check on Spike a want to tell him the good news. Celestai and Luna nodded in agreement celestai: yes that's a great idea maybe this will encourage spike to also pop the question! John shrugged his shoulders John: maybe what you think Luna my darling. Luna blushed at that, she trotted but up next to him and nuzzled his cheek Luna: yes let's John looked at Rosie John: Rosie to all those that had appointment with celestai today tell them that they have to wait to tomorrow and only contact us if it's in truly important but I know you get the job done Rosie! Rosie looked at him like he was mad. Rose: hey,hey,hey You are not in charge! What makes you think I have to listen to you! John gave a sly smile john:Rosie it's only a matter of time replied John I'm going to marry Luna and in a week yes a week this Saturday 3 o'clock sharp I won't have much power but still be in charge of you so get to it! Rosie was speechless she looked to him up and down and just basically smiled caving in Rosie: you got a boss she then embraced him in a huge which luna do not like luna: Rosie if you be so kind GET OFF MY HUSBAND NOW! And GET ON WITH YOUR CHORES! Rosie looked at her fearfully but playfully Rosie: AND I'M GONE! The moment she said that she bolted out the room before she left she stuck her in the doorway Rosie: this is going to be juicy gossip for all the guards and maids in this castle! With that she was gone luna only snorted in frustration then shrugged it off Luna: oh well they will be going to find out sooner or later celestai was beaming pure light from every part of her body celestai: ah my little sister you grow up so much take good care of John and you do the same john with luna. John: you got it! Let's go to twilight's with that said celestai's horn began to glow and with a pop they were gone. Back at twilight's Spike was cheering up twilight with success. Twilight: you mean it?! Okay I believe you I'm sorry it's just with all that's happened you can't blame me for acting this way. Spike chuckled Spike: I don't twilight I love you twilight and not just as family I guess I've always loved you and want you to be my special somepony I just didn't realizing yet. Twilight was basically swept off her hooves twilight: ah spike it seems you've inherited your father's ability to woo the ladies. Just then three voices shouted in unison WE HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT ABOUT HIM ALL ALONG! Twilight recognize the three voices ha ha ha very fu- luna! Is that! Did he finally!? Spike noticed what twilight was so excited about Spike noticed the wedding rings they were wearing. spike: John brother you dog you engaged to luna now on you aren't you! Celestai luna John had teleported right in the middle of twilight and Spike's conversation John and Luna turned to each other with blushes on their faces John took Luna by the hoof and both said in unison **YES! **Spike and twilight looked at each other and smiled and raced over to John and Luna congratulating them over and over just then they heard a mysterious voice they knew all too well. Well well said the mysterious voice isn't that sweet little Luna is engaged finally took you over 1000 years! celestai knew who it was immediately celestai: discord, come out here now! It's rude not introduce yourself to our newest resident and soon-to-be family member! And in a proof of smoke discord appeared, discord: okay, okay I'm here and I've watched the whole thing from beginning to this point! John was freaking out John: oh man the crazy and powerful God of chaos and disharmony well, former but still powerful man it's an honor to meet you John said bowing to discord. Discord knew this was coming still this was the first time someone has shown in this much respect discord scratched the back of his head discord: hehehehe this is the first someone actually praising me I like it! He stretched out his claw and shook John's hand. Discord: nice to meet you too! Congratulations you two are meant for each other! However he said with a scow that's not why I am here! Celestai didn't like the look on discord face because he was directing it at Spike. Celestai: discord! Don't you do anything foolish if you do you have the answer to me! And me! Luna added. But discord ignored them he walked up by to Spike and grabbed him by the shoulder pining him to the wall. celestai shouted discord how dare you! Release my son! Release my nephew! Let my brother go! You hybrid puke! all three shouted in unison but discord looked spike squarely in the eye. Discord: I hear your marrying the main six including fluttershy the others I'm okay with the others but fluttershy is a no,no get me hatchling! At this point Spike realized he was being threatened discord: you're not good enough for her and I will make sure you don't get near her again! Celestai gasped celestai: discord she loves Spike you have no right to say that! Shut up! Was shouted everyone looked at Spike including discord and what he saw sent shivers down his spine. Spikes body once again was covered in a dark aura white markings covered his body like blood vessels his voice in a dark metallic sounding voice he then grabbed discord by his shoulders and held him over his head Spike: listen here you hybrid puke I and Spike dragoon son of cynder night fire Queen of necromancers wife of my father spy the arbiter the arbiter is the master of lighting, earth, wind, water, fire, light ,dark grandson of malefor the greatest necromancer the dark arbiter grandson to the king of the dragons Theron. And I am the new arbiter I kill when I wish I am, strong, strong! My armor is greater and harder than any diamond my claws Spears my teeth are like swords and my wings are hurricane if I wish the shock of my tale a thunderbolt! And my breath death let me show you god of chaos! No one or pony knew was going on Spike was like in a demonic trace and apparently he was tapping into ancient memories of those who came before him. Spike was still holding on to discord who was now trying to struggle out of the young dragons hold he tried using his magic but to no avail spikes own dragging magic was blocking it Spike walked outside out of twilight tree house with everyone falling him twilight trying to reason with him so was celestai Luna and John but he would have none of it was like he was still in his trance he then threw discord to the ground and then opened his mouth and roared and when he did breathed a flame so hot it was like a beam of pure energy so strong it pierced the heavens then he aimed it to a nearby mountain and obliterated it in one shot. He then looked down at discord and then pointed to twilight Spike: twilight, rarity rainbowdash pinkie pie applejack Trixie _**and fluttershy all belong to me they are my mates they belong to me body mind and soul I will love them to the end of our days and I will bring death and destruction to anyone God of chaos or any being that thinks they could take it from me will burn to ashes! Do you understand me discord! Well where your threats now in the words of my uncle dram if you're going to fight it better be to your final day on this planet!**_ Discord didn't know what to say he just laid there cowering before this mighty creature he didn't know what he was looking at to be true it was just messing with a little guy he wanted to know if he really loved fluttershy but what he expected was more than he can handle. Then it hit him Dragon's bleeding effect he said out loud! Celestai gasped she thought in the last three days she can no longer be shocked she realized she thought wrong. Celestai: Dragon's bleeding effect! Then that means he's a prince not just any prince! But the arbiter! The one who helped forged the elements of harmony! I can't believe it! Cynder is his mother! Spy his father! Theron his grandfather! Malefor as well! Dram his uncle! All this time I had a feeling Spike looked familiar but now this proves it. Luna shook her head in agreement Luna: yes my dear sister I cannot believe this either but the evidence is overwhelming Spike is the Prince of dragons more so the long lost son of the dragoon family. Celestai nodded celestai: yes if you do the math right I found his a right around the same time the Civil War ended I cannot believe I didn't begin to even think that that was his missing family! John was confused as was twilight Luna and celestai noticed this and began explaining. Celestai: you see as you know ponies many years ago didn't even know how to talk or use magic the species that ruled at time were the Dragon's. Luna continued normally Luna replied dragons at one point can only use one ability whether it be fire/ wind/earth water/ice/light/dark and lightning however one day one Dragon was able to breathe fire when he wasn't a fire Dragon then wind water and ice bending the earth to his whim and of course mastering light and dark and breath lighting only the arbiter can master all those abilities at one time. John and twilight shook the hand agreement twilight especially she had gotten a quill and piece of paper and was writing this all down. Celestai took over the conversation celestai: for many years each arbiter has been in charge with protecting equestria form any forces of evil! They were there when my people first came into power and we ruled side-by-side why there was even a city of dragons that floated in the sky called Air Landis. Twilight raised her hoof celestai noticed celestai: yes twilight? Twilight: this is very fascinating but what's this have to do is Spike? Yeah asked John celestai got to the point celestai: you see the arbiter can only be born once every thousand years or the arbiter is chosen by Dragon Council Theron had two sons one named spy one named dram, cynder night fire was the daughter of the dark arbiter his name was malefor the greatest villain in equestrian history though you will not find his name in any history books his evil was so unspeakable they were not recorded in history books! Twilight was shocked twilight: my word he must've been powerful! Luna nodded yes he was twilight he was even with the strength of the Council of our ponies and dragons we barely managed to defeat him Theron was his best friend at one time he was also the arbiter of light his son spy and dram did not take their training seriously so he never figured on any of them being the next arbiter he placed all his hope and pride in a young Dragon called Devitt however spy Spike's father saw devitt for what he really was a disciple of malefor deceiving his way into the king's heart however when spy tried to warn his father's his father did not believe : the rest i can not say what happened i was too young to remember however after 200 years after the war and me and luna had defeated discord it was that day i fond spike's egg it most have been were the war took place and ended, Luna nodded with a serious look on her face twilight's mouth gape open so was John's then they heard six voices behind one was rarity's rarity: my Word I never knew! Twilight turned around as well as celestai John and luna. John: how long have you been standing there? Rainbowdash got right too it rainbowdash: from the point we found out your now engaged in Luna,to spike threatening discord and FINDING OUT THAT Spike IS DESCENDED FROM A LONG LINE OF AWESOMENESS she said hoof pumping the air. Applejack decided to step in applejack: and the part when he claimed that well all belongs to him and him alone she said with a blush… I don't mine that at all! Fluttershy was next she went up the discord given him her famous stare fluttershy: discord! Don't ever do that again if you do! We are no longer friends! Discord was shocked he coward like a little puppy discord: yes mam I'm sorry. He said With puppy dog eyes fluttershy smiled good she said because I'm going to marry him and I would like you to be there for the children I mean the ones were going to have in the future they need an uncle besides John. Discord smiled at this discord: sure why not! Pinkie pie just bounced up and down pinkie pie: all my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, gosh all my gosh spikes the dragon's prince! And the arbiter! This is so cool! I'm going to marry him that would make me the pony Princess of the dragons! While everyone talking about spike newfound bloodline 10,000 miles from ponyville in the land of dragons the in kingdom of Air Landis laid Theron King of the dragons his head shot up theron: it cannot be… He's alive the King looked out of the Windows of his castle and saw the flame of the arbiter and knew it could be only is missing grandson soldiers! Cried the King. Two soldiers came to his side Theron: go to the location of that flame and report back to me immediately of what you find but make sure you are not seen!i do not wish to start a war with the ponies! guards: at once my lord! The two dragons took off in a hurry they do not want to disobey the King. Theron went back to his throne he whispered to himself Theron: please let it be him give me this second chance to make up for my mistake!

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 family forgoten family found

Family forgot family found

Equestria at peaceful place….. Well not for long! For even as we speak two soldier dragons ordered by king Theron sent to find out the location of the mysterious flame. In the skies of equestria the two soldiers were closing in on the last location of the mysterious flame quickly .soldier two: we are near the location do you know where we are? the first soldier while flying pulled out map at first it looked like a crystal then the crystal projected a holographic image of the area .soldier one: hmmm where in the kingdom of equestria…. Equestria!? Replied soldier two how far in! Soldier one: about 30 km that's…. he was cut off by his partner soldier number two: the site where it began and ended the great arbitral war! And where she… they…Soldier one: silence! Do not speak of the late great cinder night fire or the mighty spy and dram if what the king suspect is true then their sacrifice was not in vain. Soldier two: I guess so I still can't believe that the child survived how is it possible it has been over 1200 years the first Dragon soldier only shook his head in disappointment soldier one: have you forgotten the arbiter has powers beyond our imagination and wields all the elements of nature plus light and dark the young one must've gone into a dormant hibernation and somehow someway some magical being in this region has strong magic and must've to have hatched him. Soldier two: really but there's only one other species that has strong magic than a dragon and that's a….. All you've got to be kidding me only one town I know of that's close to canterlot Castle don't tell me he was hatched by ponies! The first soldier Dragon only looked at his comrade and smiled you got it! And it's called ponyville the second soldier only looked at him in disbelief then with a questionable look on her face. Soldier two: but how is he in ponyville the site where they is parents perished is 20000 km from here!? Soldier one: well I wasn't supposed to tell you this but the king told me that Luna and Celeste had battle discord in the same area that cinder made her last stand. Well at first the second soldier understood most of his explanation but then there was still another question. Soldier two: but that doesn't explain how he was hatched in ponyville how does he go from 20000 km there to here? The lead soldier chuckled to himself and starts explaining again soldier one: do you remember when the ponies had a program when they take orphaned dragon eggs and have the young unicorns try and hatched them? The second soldier only shook her head in agreement soldier to: yes I think it is called the school for gifted unicorns but didn't they cancel that program after many deliberations between both species when both species found out that some of the teachers were taking eggs from Dragon families? The lead Dragon smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up soldier one: you got it! But there's more apparently before the program was canceled one more egg was hatched. The second soldier didn't understand his reason she only looked at him more confused soldier two: so…. Your point. Is?! The Lead Dragon only signed in disappointment of her not connecting the dots soldier one: this one was the very same that celestial found after her and Luna defeated discord apparently it was still alive and thriving but no matter what she did she couldn't hatchet so she kept it safe. The second soldier finally connected the dots soldier two: oh yeah I had about heard wasn't it hatched by the newly appointed Princess twilight sparkle when she was young!? Soldier one: the one and the same and get this that was the same year Celeste adopted her only son. Just then the second Dragon soldier faced palmed herself. Soldier two: no wonder we couldn't find a trace of the egg you know I heard 15 years ago she adopted a dragon as her own son, but to think it would the son of spy and cinder nephew to dram! What are the chances! Soldier one: I know but from what I heard Celeste is a kindhearted ruler plus she was too young back then to remember of much hardly any of their species does so she must not have had any idea about his birth right! Soldier two only chuckled and smiled slightly: no kidding hey I heard that twilight also has an adoptive younger brother that is a dragon I believe they are one in the same. Soldier one: yes I have no doubt were coming close to the coordinates activate your invisibility crystals" and be quiet on your way down. Soldier two: hey I know what to do big brother but I will be extra careful just for you! The Dragon replied in a sarcastic tone the Dragoness was indigo blue with orange colored eyes wore a jeweled diamond encrusted necklace around her neck and had long brown hair and had light brown underbelly the other Dragon was pure black with red spikes and a red underbelly he had four sets of horns two on the top of his head no different than any other dragons and two on his face then turns towards the second soldier, soldier one: you know my little sister sometimes I want to pop you. female Dragon soldier: I like to see you try! And my name is starlight if you forgotten nightwing. Nightwing: yeah, yeah come on were here. Starlight quickly followed her older brother's lead and cloaked herself and glided slowly to the ground they proceeded to walk on all fours as they moved about the town like they were shadows. No pony heard nor saw them at all they finally made their way to the Golden Oaks Library Nightwing and starlight were looking around when Night wing spotted what they were looking for Nightwing: sis get down! He whispered in a hushed voice! Starlight: what you found him? Nighwing: at least I think so looking to the treehouse is that discord the God of chaos and disharmony!? Starlight looked and sure enough it was discord for what shocked her the other being she had thought was a legend .starlight: a human here I thought they weren't real! nightwing: same here but besides that he doesn't look dangerous something tells me he's not going to cause anyone trouble just got a gut feeling besides look who he is surrounded by the main six! The elements of harmony starlight quickly looked away from John and noticed her brother Nightwing was telling the truth. Starlight: yes it is but why is discord cowering on the ground!? Nightwing do you know_brother... brother! Why you look like that?! Starlight saw something she never thought she see before her brother the fearless Nightwing shocked his jaw dropped eyes wide as watermelons. Nightwing: sis…. Look do you see what I see! Starlight just looked at him confused starlight: you mean other than you act like a complete fool no she then giggled to herself she loved toying with her brother, but Nightwing was serious he placed his claw on her head and twisted her head about to towards the treehouse and when she looked she had the exact same expression as a brother. There towering over discord was spike still wrapped in a black aura looking at discord ready for battle just then John got between them John: Spike come down Dragon it's cool he didn't mean it! if you keep acting like this you be no better him. Spike looked at his brother for a few seconds he paid him no mind but then shook his head fiercely and his aura dissipated spiked placed his claws on the side of his head and started rubbing it, he had no memory of what happened. Spike: John?... What's going? What happened!? Spike looked around he saw his mother is aunt luna Trixie the main six looking at him as if they had seen a ghost .spike was going to ask why they were looking at him funny then noticed discord looking at him out of pure fear spiked: discord why are you on the ground? Discord looked at with shock discord: you mean you don't remember anything! Nothing! Hm well first I was seeing if you really were in love with my best friend fluttershy but I guess I took it too far. Next thing I know you grabbed me by the shoulder you turn black then you claim to be the son of spy and cinder night fire and that you uncle was dram let's just say you went to your family tree he said chuckling a little bit as he got up and dust himself off. Oh by the way sorry If was a little intimidating apparently you are going through the dragon bleeding effect which lets a dragon tap Into the deepest memories think of it as a way to find out where you come from your mind automatically tabs into your DNA. Spike looked at him con fused. Spike: uh okay English! Discord only signed discord: it's hard to explain even I don't know much about it think of your DNA like an archive the bleeding effect lets you tap into the history and knowledge of that archive and lets you find things out like who your father was your mother was your grandparents were you get where I am going. Spike was still trying to process this but he got the gist of it Celestia and Luna were nodding they knew about the bleeding effect ,twilight was having a field day of learning once again she had a quill and parchment and was writing down every word he said after all it wasn't every day that she got to learn this much about dragons and since she was going to marry a Dragon she wanted to know everything about his species just in case anything happened that way she could take care of him better. And more information could help avoid another disaster like yesterday she need to know a lot about Dragon culture etiquette and so on. Rainbow dash and the others Trixie, applejack, pinkie pie, rarity, fluttershy, were nodding and thinking the same thing that twilight was thinking that they need to learn a lot more about Dragon etiquette and culture however it was not now. With excitement rainbow dash flew right between spike and discord and kissed Spike on the cheek this made Spike cheeks redden Spike: rainbow dash geez at least wait until the wedding! He said rubbing the back of his head with his claw with a goofy expression on his face. Rainbow dash only rolled her eyes and shook her head rainbowdash: why you are getting embarrassed for? It's only natural were going to get married you me twilight and the others and Trixie so you better get used to it big guy! And how can I stay calm I just found out my fiancé is the son and grandson of some of the biggest names of dragon history! Rainbow dash proceeded to hoof pump in midflight rainbow dash: that's my Dragon our kids are going to be 1000% cool! That made spike blush even harder fluttershy ,applejack ,rarity pinkie pie, twilight and Trixie was not about to let rainbow dash get ahead of them .fluttershy: um excuse me but I believe our children will be beautiful , kindhearted and strong she then paused blushing a little so don't think your kids are going to be the coolest because they will have plenty of sisters and brothers that will give them competition she finished blushing with embarrassment and joy this was the first time since last night she had ever been bold with her feelings. Applejack and the others were shocked but not hardly enough as discord was he slapped the side of his head with his claw in disbelief. Discord: well the gates of tyrants have frozen over and everything I knew about logic the good the crazy have just been burned by reality! John busted out until after John: hahahahahah what you expect discord like my brother said let no mare be safe from_** Casanova spike**_ the romantic of the main six and the great and powerful Trixie. John finished and continued laughing Luna was smiling from ear-to-ear she loved how he joked around she began nuzzling his cheek once more. Luna: you said it dear she then placed her wing over his shoulder pulling him right in front of her looking him dead in the eyes as she stated in flat serious tone luna: he may be a Casanova but you are not…. If I find out that you have been seen any other mare which I doubt you will you are too goodhearted to cheat on me but if you do _I will gladly end you sweetie she finished by _patting the _side_ of his cheek with her hoof and backed away from him but only by a few inches the look on John face was priceless his face was blank as a sheet he then looked to princess celestia but all he saw was her futile attempt to try to hold back giggles and laughter. John: really? Celestia you're not going to help me out here? Celestial managed to briefly contain herself celestial: oh no this is between you and my little sister and your soon-to-be wife she doesn't mean any harm but as a wife she's stating the law as any wife would do. John tried to argue with that point but it he knew she was right john: that still doesn't make it any less scary with that said luna and Celestine looked at each other and just laughed, luna: that's the point but you know I love you I will never do anything to hurt I promise. She then kissed him on the lips it was a very passionate kiss that lasted for about 30 seconds John's eyes wide in the first but then he fell into the kiss. While the kiss was taking place everypony was shouting and whistling as they poked fun at the newly engaged couple rarity: darlings, darlings save it for the honeymoon and when you're by yourselves! Fluttershy: oh my! She then the blushed Crimson red applejack notice this and decide have a little fun fluttershy. Applejack: don't be embarrassed you and Spike will be doing plenty of that soon enough. Applejack finished with a wink fluttershy turned even redder as she turns towards applejack stuttering looking for the words to say fluttershy: applejack I know that but you don't have to put it that way at least not in front of every pony! She was now fidgeting with her hoofs furiously she still hadn't gotten used to talking about this sort of thing in public. Rarity was also blushing ear-to-ear after she always carried herself like a Proper mare of high-class and she knew about the finer things like how to handle this type of talk but even she had to agree she was not near ready for this type of conversation especially for others to hear so she decided to help out fluttershy . Rarity: now see here applejack well what you say is true a lady should not be broadcasting such information especially in this department that type of talk is between married couples and behind closed doors, she then stuck on her chest ready to go up against applejack rarity: and darling we all had the same feelings about Spike as you do but some of us don't want to broadcast our business to the world now you should behave yourself and save this type of talk for your family and on the honeymoon. Suddenly applejack face went pale as a sheet rarity immediately noticed this and knew this look all too well she then had a sly smirk on her face rarity: applejack darling you didn't by all that is equestria you haven't told your family that you're engaged to spike haven't you!? Applejack only stood there her face covered in sweat coming in boatloads even, her eyes widening to the size of watermelons and densely shrieking to the size of pebbles every pony including discord and John and Spike looked towards applejack and then all looked at each other squarely in the eye. Discord turned to John first discord: John may I use that saying the one you used all last night the one when you found out were you engage to Luna? John looked at discord he knew what he was going with this then he turned towards Trixie and the others. John: does everypony know where he is going with this? Celeste and Luna rarity fluttershy rainbow dash pinkie pie twilight and Trixie knew exactly what he was doing. They all said in unison yep! He turned back to discord John: shall we say it together discord smiled discord: oh yes let's John and discord cleared their throats and everyone said in unison _**ooooooooh myyyyyyy bapppppppp you've got to be kidding me!**_ Applejack covered her ears and closed her eyes from the sudden shout of all of her friends. Plus with the sudden outburst she tripped on herself and landed on her rump, she just sat there gently trying to calm pain of intense ringing in her ears applejack: tarnation why you want to go and do that for! No! I haven't told my family yet! I was going to take spike back to the farm with me and tell them the good news but then the whole thing with twilight and spikes Dragon heartbreak well yall know the rest. She then look at each one of her friends applejack: did any of you tell your families!? I'm sure not the only one heck I'm sure there's more than one of us that hasn't told their families what's gone on! She looked at rainbow dash but rainbow dash only shook her head rainbow dash: nope I've been told my family at first they weren't sure because they didn't know who i was going to marry but when I told I them it was spike they were thrilled turns out my dad was in the wonderbolts and while he was in service he met a few dragons along the way well needless to say he found out that they can be the most kindest most gentlest creature's they can be! Applejacks jaw dropped applejack: you're kidding right!? Right!? While saying this applejack had one eyebrow cocked up with a worried look she did not want to be the only pony that hadn't told her folks that she was getting married. Rainbow dash had a smile of victory on her face rainbow dash: oh no when it comes to my old man I don't lie! You see last night when I told him and my mom all they had to say was it's about time! They thought I would never marry so they're not picky on who I marry whether the pony or in this case a dragon. There just waiting to know when the weddings going to take place and when they can start panning for it. Celeste upon hearing this was thrilled (well things are going smoothly than I thought so far I can tell than me and rainbow dash's family are going to coexist as a family just fine) she thought to herself. Applejack was freaking out in her mind she couldn't believe it she then turned to fluttershy ,fluttershy looked at her back with small smile applejack: Same goes for me. Fluttershy: yes they know and there's so ever eager to meet spike and give us their blessing, since I am so shy they thought I would never be even interested in a male so they basically gave up hope but then I told them about spike and all the times he's helped us out how kind he was that he is princess celestia son they were just so happy they told me to bring Spike to them as soon as possible That is kind of the of the reason I am here today. But they told me to take all time i need with Spike and bring him as soon as he's ready she finished giving Spike a very passionate smile then she hovered to him and kissed him on the lips fluttershy: just let me know….honey whenever you're ready.. Dear! The moment she finished she squealed and giggled as she buried her face her into her hooves. Spike was caught off guard yet again he never expected fluttershy to get any bolder but he thought wrong Spike: fluttershy I would be honored to meet your mother and father after all he said with a deep blush their going to be my mother and father soon. Fluttershy eyes widening shimmering in the sun she then hugged him tightly discord only smiled then walked towards Spike struck out his paw to shake his claw discord: sorry about before take good care of her make her happy! Spike smiled but instead of shaking his paw he grabbed discord in a headlock balled up his claw into a fist and started to rub the top of his head fiercely. Discord squirmed into it didn't hurt so much it actually more or less tickled him discord: hahahahah no… stop … hahahahah please … I'm going to wet myself Spike let go of discord discord: well at least as a brother-in-law you won't be dull he finished punching spike in the shoulder playfully everypony just smiled they were glad they weren't arguing however applejack was still very worried (you got a be to Kidding me there got to be some pony here that-) but her thought was interrupted by pinkie pie. Pinkie pie: I haven't told my yet either! She said in a cheerfully tone applejack ears perked right up applejack: see! Told you all! I wasn't the only one! Rarity turned to pinkie pie shocked rarity: pinkie pie darling is that true!? Pinkie pie just smiled at her pinkie pie: yep, yep, yep same thing with applejack I was going to surprise my folks and my sister but then you know the rest lam sure it'll be fine if not who cares what they think my love for spike bear is all that matters right sweetie, pinkie pie hugged spike while kissing him on the cheek spike looked at pinkie pie concerned spike: are you sure pinkie pie? I would like to get your family's consent pinkie pie broke into a wide smile I know she replied happily just letting you know if they do. She then turned to the rarity with a suspicious look pinkie pie: I would not be talking MS high etiquette about this if I were you _did _you tell your folks _you're _getting married!? Or at least sweetie belle? That moment rarity gulped eyes widened she had the exact same look at the Jack had before and Applejack saw this applejack: _are you're kidding me! Really_ rarity! You're pulling my tail you mean to lecturing me about not telling my families when you didn't t tell yours! She then Dawn mischievous grin applejack: look who's calling the kettle black! Rarity only giggled with embarrassment and a little bit ashamed rarity: hehehe…. Well darlings it's kind of the same for me I was going to ask spike to move in with me after he had grown, you know to get to know each other more, to work out all the quirks before I told my parents but then the whole situation with twilight happened. Applejack only grinned applejack: so basically you're in the same boat too. She finished crossing her front hooves together and leaning against the tree house Celestia had watched and heard every little detail and decided that while these problems can be easily fixed it did concern her. After all she would like to know that the parents supported the marriage but she also realized that the marriage had come out of the blue so it was not going to be easy for some of the family members to accept a Dragon as the part of the family without even a heads up. So she came up with an idea that would solve everything she got between every pony and everyone and clapped her front two hooves together and got their attention. Celestia: now, now settle down please I have an idea that will solve everything though I might not like it.

Now everypony was worried all the way from twilight to Trixie, upon hearing this Trixie tried to put her to two cent in as well however celestia and cut her off at the pass. Celestia: and yes Trixie I figure you haven't told your parents yet either after you just fell in love with my son, Trixie was smiling and yet again surprised every pony Trixie: no I did tell my parents I wrote to them last night using my great and powerful magic I teleported the letter to them and just this morning they wrote back to me saying they will be here in a week to meet Spike. Celestia was a little surprised celestia: my,my aren't we fast she said given Trixie at sly smile Trixie gave one back to her Trixie: why of course that's the first thing I did when I found out I'm going to marry him! What pony wouldn't tell their family that that their little girl is getting married. Celestia only nodded celestia: which brings me to my point spike will not marry you girls by the end of the week. The main six and Trixie all shouted just one word**! What!** They soon tried to plead with celestia but once again she was ahead of them. Celestia: clam down girls let's not get rash I say this because it seems that Spike needs to get to know you and your families a little better it's only the proper thing to do now that I know he is going to marry you and not skipped to another country I think it's more than fair after I would like my son to know the families that he will be married into and if he needs to earn trust of that family, after all a family that does not have trust and understanding will affect the future generation let's put it like this say that half your families don't want Spike as family because he's a Dragon but you marry him anyway and when you have children and they want to meet their family they cannot because their family doesn't accept them because their half Dragon and spike didn't earn their trust and love but if Spike meets the family and gains their love and approval, then that won't be an issue. everypony smiled and shook their head in agreement with celestia she was right after all plus this was a bonus they could spend extra time with Spike all to themselves with no one else to intervene. Celestia then stated the rules celestia: alright girls here is how it goes Spike will spend one week with each one of you that way he gets to know the you better and build up a relationship with you that will hopefully put him past the friendship zone Spike looked at his mother's by: mom it's not like that ….not with all of them… at least. He said sheepishly celestia only had one eyebrow cocked up and stated plainly to him celestia: case in point, anyway not only will you build more of relationship with each one of you individually but this would be a good chance and more than enough time to get to know your families and they get to know him any objections? No pony objected celestia: good well twilight is out of the question since she and Spike had practically live together so twilight velvet and night light already know that they have given spike their blessing she turned towards twilight celestia: right twilight? Twilight turned to her mentor and blushed twilight: yes princess celestia I got cadence shining armor and my mom and dad's blessing Spike asked him last night! Celestia was shocked she didn't expect Spike would do that so soon but she was proud of her son celestia: my Spike you little sneak, but twilight! Twilight looked at celestia nervously she had donned her famous poker face twilight: yes princess celestia is something wrong? Celestia only kept on looking twilight: pri- celestia put her hoof over her mouth celestia: yes there is twilight two in fact first what's with this princess!? Twilight look confused twilight: I beg your pardon? Celestia: well will be family in seven weeks so no more Princess celestia this or princess celestia that, she then pulled twilight to a tight huge just call me mom and to solve the second problem will you let me call you my daughter? Twilight had tears in her eyes tears of joy she had not had for a while, not since the whole incident with Spike but see returned celestia huge with a huge and a smile. Twilight: of course mom! Luna smiled celestia smiled celestia: thank you my daughter she looked towards all the others that goes for all of you to the other girls smiled and said in unison **thank you mom!** Once again celestia beamed pure energy, from every pore of a her body she couldn't be happier, as she continued with the rules celestia: now as to who goes first that is easy it will be applejack rainbow dash did not like that she didn't like that she was not first and she didn't mind speaking her mind. Rainbow dash: hey how come she gets to go first what's up with that!? Celestia knew this was coming she sighed celestia: well that's easy rainbow dash your parents before told you they have no problem spike marry you so it not the main issue here don't worry you'll get your time with him now be patient. Applejack has probably kept this a secret from family her family for a while now and I know the apples in order to marry one of them you have to be a hard worker and fair of heart not to mention Spike has to get through big Macintosh and granny smith they are the head of the family not to mention that some of the family might not like a dragon being part of the family now I know that's not the case with the apples by there's one or two in every family so you see my point. Rainbow dash only hovered in midair her arms crossed she thought about it for a few seconds then she just replied to celestia rainbow dash: good point! Very good point might be shocking to the apples that applejack's hitched to a Dragon of course they know spike but I don't know how big Macintosh and granny smith will react this there's never been a Dragon as an apple and there is those one or two family that don't see eye to eye actually there's four members of family! So yeah I see your point! She then proceeded to fly over to applejack and placed a hoof around her shoulder rainbow dash: okay you go first but next week at this week is my turn sister just to let you know just because you get a whole week ahead of time with him doesn't mean you win over me! She said nudging her applejack only smiled applejack: thanks rainbow dash but you know a lot can happen within a week a lot! Who's to say there won't be little ones running around by the time we get back! Celestia immediately blushed a deep crimson red celestia: applejack as rarity stated before save it for the honeymoon! Applejack only chuckled applejack: I Keep no promises and no I'm not in going to pinkie pie promise because I know each one of you will probably try to do the same thing when you're alone with him tell me I'm wrong the rest of the girls looked at each other then suddenly dawned blushes on their face's upon noticing this John look to spike he was frozen like a statue he didn't know what to say or do. John walked over to him and placed one arm around his shoulder John: Spike brother don't die on me Spike snap himself out of and pushed john away Spike: oh shut up! Go spend time with your mare! John chuckled fine have it your way me and Luna have to plan for the wedding anyway it's this Saturday 3 o'clock you'll my best man right? Spy looked at him by: okay sure happy for you bro. John hugged spike. John: thanks brother. He then proceeded to walk over back to luna But turned toward celestia John: sis me and luna are going to go back to the castle I have got to start preparing my vowels and plan a wedding party suddenly he was cut off by rarity and pinkie pie rarity: oh Darlings can I make your wedding dress and tuxedo! Pinkie pie was bouncing up and down seriously pinkie pie: I can plan the party please! John and Luna laughed luna: why of course I wouldn't ask any pony else she then gave a glare at rarity luna: while you are taking his measurements _just make sure that all you're doing _rarity was taking back a little John face palmed himself and then turned toward celestia John: are all your kind of pony like this? Celestia looked at him with sly smirk celestia: pretty much were very, veryterritorial about our loved ones .John just shook his head then he went over to rarity John: I'm sorry rarity Luna just stop I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to cheat on you let's just go back to the castle and start the preparations. Luna turned towards John Blushing Luna: oh sorry dear I know I just can't help it. She said sheepishly she then batted her eyes at him like a puppy John pinched his nose and shook his head John: this is going to get some getting used to, oh well let's go lu. luna quickly smiled as her horn began to glow and it surrounded her and John in a black aura and with a pop headed off for the Castle. Once they had left celestia giggle celestia: things are going to be livelier around here, she then continue to her previous conversation and explained who would go next in spending a week with Spike. celestia: now as I was saying at the applejack is first rarity is second fluttershy is third pinkie pie is fourth rainbow dash's fifth and Trixie is the last Oh! And no pony is to intrude on spike and apple jack in their week together that rule applies to the rest of you girls any questions? No replied the seven mares , celestia smiled good now Spike's time with applejack is tomorrow so let's all get some rest and get on with our chores celestia then looked to spike celestia: I need you to come with me it's about time we had_ a little talk_. Spike recognized the tone of voice as it had been for the last two days suspiciously and this made spike gulp Spike: oh boy I don't like were this is going. Twilight came up beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek twilight: come on Spike humor her she has waited for this moment to have this kind of talk with you for years. Spike only gave twilight a plea for help Spike: but twilight it's going to be embarrassing I just know it! Twilight only smiled twilight: of course it is but she just going to teach you what you need to do you know tips etiquette rules after all one day you will be in charge of equestria like I will and who better to learn it from than your own mother. celestia smiled but then a devious grin was on her face celestia: fat chance what I need to talk him about are more personal affairs aka grandchildren! with that all her horn flared up and with a pop spike and celestia were gone. Twilight stood there alone the rest of her friends and Trixie had gone home to prepare their families and tell them about the schedule and when they were going to meet spike and hopefully get their approval. Twilight was dumbfounded on what just happened twilight: oh equestria my bad….. I should have helped them out when I had a chance! My poor Spike celestia's probably give him the **talk, **talk! But there was nothing she could do so she went back to the library to inform her family of the news as well. After she left t Nightwing and Starlight were hiding in the same spot as they shimmered and the invisibility cloak lifted when it left it both dragons were shocked beyond belief their jaws dropped looking at the spot where spike was the information they had just gained from this mission was more than they can handle. Starlight was the first speak starlight: spirits of new spirits of old! Spike is engaged to the main six plus Trixie that's seven wives! Grandchildren even! In the words of the ponies holy equestria! Like wow the kings going to have a cow nightwing! Have there been any Dragon pony hybrids before! Starlight: Nightwing….? Hello? Are you in there?! She had noticed Nightwing was still frozen in shock she waved her clawed in front of his face trying to get him to come back to reality. Then all of a sudden a bright smile came on his face and he just laughed not loud but more like a chuckle Nightwing:hehehehehehehe that little salamander like father like son! Sister please tells me you've been using the recording Crystal and have this recorded! Starlight smiled back at her brother starlight: you've got it! Want me to use my magic fire breath to send it back to the King?! Nightwing only nodded his head starlight: okay man! I cannot wait to see the King's face when we get back but do you think? Would He allow ponies to marry his only grandson? Nightwing looked at her shocked Nightwing: are you kidding me after all this time he thought his bloodline had ended now we find that his grandson did survive! Once more is going to be the first crown dragon prince of equestria and yes there have been hybrids between our two species but not for thousands of years! I can tell you they were beautiful and strong so I'll think the king wouldn't mind, how much you want to bet that he's hopping up and down with joy even as we speak! Sure enough 10,000 miles away in air Landis was the king Theron pacing back and forth anxiously waiting the news from starlight and nightwing. Theron: what is the holdup? I hope they were not spotted! I don't wish to start a war! Hmmm… calm down Theron You're going to drive yourself sick. He said to himself as he sat down on his throne he was pondering when his two best soldiers were going to give him a report. He wanted to know how the young Dragon was doing were they treating him well did he get a good education is there a special someone in his life and if they were treating him wrong he would burn those responsible to ash. Theron: I wish he was here I wish to hold him to talk with him …..Oh I wish I'd never made that mistake so many centuries ago! What a fool I was! How could I do it! Not believe my own family but instead trust in a disciple! My own blood I would not trust my own blood! And now all of my line is nearly gone! He then looked up to the ceiling of his massive castle clapping his claws together and praying. Theron: please spirits of old grant this foolish Dragon one request let this news to me that my grandson is alive so I can teach him the ways of the dragon so I can be a better grandfather then I was a father to his father. Mysterious dragon's voice: who would've thought the great Theron xanatoas finally begging for forgiveness never thought I see the day. Hi it's me again the author of the story now if you want to know what he the king looks like there is an animated show called fire and ice but I'll give you a brief description tall muscular mossy green colored dragon he had a square chin very handsome for male of his species and spikes coming out of every side of his face two on the bottom of his chin three coming out of one side of his face three on the other two massive horns on top and his tail was shaped like a mace the end of it that is. Theron turned to see who was and he could not believe what he saw Theron: as I live and breathe ikaros xanatoas my queen how long has it been?! 1200 years he said with excitement in his voice and yet with disappointment he knew what her response was going to be. ikaros: yes 1200 years since you cost us our only two sons and a daughter-in-law I never got to know plus my grandchild what did you expect? That I was stay at your side!? Surely you jest replied ikaros she was a light pink Dragon her underbelly was pure white she had fiery red hair with a few dark streaks in it, she had two horns more like stubby horns not long and by Dragon standards she was the most beautiful in the land however she only looked at Theron with distaste as she said every word with venom in her tone. Theron expected as much Theron: I had hoped that you might have somewhat forgiven me I understand your anger is well justified. Ikaros: you better believe it because of your foolish pride I lost all of my family. She said turning away her head away from him. Theron only smiled and reached out with his claw and turned ikaros's head towards him gently as he did she noticed a smile on his face she knew this face all too well it was a face of when the he had news. ikaros: why do you smile? I'm grieving of the loss of my family even after 1200 years I still grieve and all you can do is smile!? Theron just Smile more Theron: I smile because I might have found out not all of our family had been destroyed. Ikaros looked at him with a blank face her eyes for the first time in many years she had hope ikaros: what did you say!? She rushed to him and grabbed him by her shoulders grasping him fiercely ikaros: not all of our family is dead!? How! Who? Theron just chuckled to himself he was happy he then explained to her Theron: yes spy and dram are gone so a cinder but- he was cut off when a magic flame came from his mouth and with it the recording crystal that starlight had sent ikaros looked at the Crystal now in the claws of the king with a puzzled look but before she can ask him any questions he took the crystal and held it to his forehead and whispered in ancient language of his people the crystal began to glow and then downloaded all the information that was within into his mind. After it was done in that instant tears were in his eyes not tears of sadness because he a great big smile as ,he just busted out the laughing so much he fell backwards onto the floor Theron: bawahahahahahahahahahhahahhaahahhhaaa! It is true and seven wives that little salamander! Like father like son! Ikaros only looked at the King as if he was mad ikaros: Theron! By dragons of old and dragons of new what is wrong with you! The King managed to compose himself and then held his wife in a tight huge. Theron: he's alive ikaros our grandson is alive! Ikaros had once again a darned a blank face this time she had tears coming down her face she could barely get the words out as she asked her mate the question she is wanted to ask ikaros: w-w-what!? How do you know this!? Theron: I saw the flame of the arbiter and there's only one bloodline this arbiter could have come from ours! So I set my two best soldiers Nightwing and starlight to investigate where the flame came from. ikaros looked at him with anticipation. ikaros: and what did they find ?where was the location!? The King chuckled once again theron: ponyville under the rule of princess celestia and luna. The Queen looked at him confused he gave more than enough answers Theron: they found our grandson he admitted it himself he went to the Dragon bleeding effect and get this he took on discord the God of this chaos and disharmony and had him scared like a newborn pup. Ikaros look at him like he was crazy as she shook her head ikaros: it can't be it's been 1200 years I want to believe it! But I just can't! She started to cry but the King comforted her he was about to change her mind Theron: no my love he is not starlight just set me this recording crystal and when you see what's in it you're going to be the most happiest dragoness of this world. For it seems he is quite the Casanova where about to get in-laws he is to marry! Ikaros looked at him with a blank face once again ikaros: huh? Marry? who! The King closed his eyes and opened them again with a smile Theron: look for yourself my dear ikaros behold our grandson and our future Family. With that said he whispered once again the ancient language of his people and the crystal began to glow and projected a holographic image of what had transpired between Spike discord and the main six for 30 minutes ikaros watched and as she did she felt the feeling that she thought had been long since dead it was a feeling she had not felt for 1200 years it was joy after the recording was over she was crying smiling to ear to ear ikaros: he's alive my grandson is alive! His name is Spike celestia raised him thank the spirits of old for her but then came a surprised look on her face ikaros: he's marrying who? How many 7 six of them big elements of harmony! Great grandchildren! My little grand boy is going to be married my bloodline will continue he's going to have dragon hybrids .she then yelled at the top of her lungs ikaros: that's it as Queen we are going to meet him and no my husband you have no right to say anything! I'm not just going to hand over spike after finally finding him after 1200 years to seven mares without at least meeting them and making sure they don't hurt my little grand boy! Theron only laugh and embraced his wife in huge Theron: that's the first time in over 1200 years you called me your husband ikaros I know it's hard but will you stand by my side once more. ikaros looked at him she then turned away but then turned back to him it will be up to spike she said flatly we will tell him how his father and mother died and if he asked me to forgive you I will. The king smiled Theron: that's all I needed to know mage come here now! A Dragon covered from head to toe in fabrics of silk of the highest make he was dressed as a wizard because he was a wizard he was a wizard to the king mage: yes my Lord what is your wish Theron: have the other mages prepare the transportation immediately me and my queen are going to ponyville with four other friends and I wanted it done 15 minutes ago! The mage only bowed quickly and was already out yelling yes my Lord! At once! Ikaros looked at him by four you mean them? Yes replied to King he is the arbiter it is going to be a future king of both equestria and the Dragon Kingdom they need to teach him how to use the elements of nature but that's later and if he wants too! You never know however we should get prepared I will give word to Nightwing and starlight to alert princess celestia that we are coming after all I don't want to start a war! Ikaros nodded her head in agreement yes I know she replied with a smile but please let's hurry I've waited 1200 years I cannot wait anymore! The King embraced his wife neither can I my love! He tried to kiss her but she stopped in however she did look like she tried that hard to stop him, ikaros: no no she said in a playful seductive tone spikes forgiveness first then kissing. Theron was now excited Theron: that boy gets his romantic site form me and his father you know, indeed ikaros blushed I know she replied nuzzling his cheek let's go. Meanwhile back in ponyville nightwing and starlight still in the same spot they were when they had sent the Crystal were waiting patiently for the King reply suddenly nighwing spat out a black flame with a letter. Starlight was excited she wanted to know how the king had responded to the great news but all she heard was Nightwing: great balls of fire! Oh snap sister to canterlot Castle now! Starlight was baffled starlight: what!? Are you mad! We're not to be seen when remember! We don't need to start a war and two dragons flying right up to the castle of princess celestia herself will just do that! Nightwing just chuckled at his sister's remark Nightwing: well then a king and queen, coming to see celestia herself is going to open up a whole can of worms! Starlight's eyes wide her jaw dropped starlight: what! The kind and queen wait…. the Queen's back?! Yep replied nightwing apparently while the king was receiving the information we sent back to him the Queen was there as she found out about Spike as she wants to meet him **now! **Just then nightwing had a devilish grin on his face nightwing: so tell me sister do you want to be the one who denies a grieving grandmother a possibly _angry grandmother that might decide to charcoal a sudden _dragoness for not doing her job and denying her to see her grandson! Starlight gulped nightwing: do you want it to be you? Starlight looked at him and quickly answered starlight: now to canterlot Castle and step on it! With that she opened her wings and took off to the Castle nightwing only the chuckle to himself nightwing: that's what I thought. So he did the same and followed his little sister to canterlot. Meanwhile at canterlot Castle in celestia's personal chambers was celestia herself and her son Spike desperately trying to get out of the situation he was in what was an embarrassing mother son talk you know the one you don't have want to have your mom about your night with your soon-to-be wives. Spike: mom for a hundred times I will have kids but it will be nine months from now! I mean I want to start a family but not right after the wedding! I want to get things settled down first you know but all the pieces in order like the living arrangements the mayor things taken cared for! Celestia had been grilling him all night mostly on how to entertain his soon to be wives so she can have grandchildren quickly it was very embarrassing yet very knowledgeable for spike which scared him. Spike: how do you know all this stuff all this _technique stuff_ you scare me. Celestia only chuckled celestia: my dear son I have been alive for many years and I have courted many stallions so I know a thing or two. But, come on what's wrong about having kids don't you want little one's by the mares you love? Spike looked at his mother with a frustrating look placing his head in one claw while placing his claw on one knee Spike: of course I do on my own time when I feel like I'm ready! Celestia only chuckled yet again celestia: oh you say that now that the way you've been acting I guess I should just say it's only a matter of time for your romantic mode kicks in,_ in _which I'm counting on. Spike eyes wide his mouth gaped open he pointed his claw at his mother spike: mom! That it I'm out of here! Spike now frustrated got up and walked towards the door celestia cut him off laughing celestia: oh, now Spike you know what I say is tru- knock ,knock, knock ,knock, knock,knock, knock! Celestia turned her head towards the door as did spike celestia: all right this had better be good hold on! She used a magic to open the door there was one of her sun guard's breathing heavily as if he just returned from a field of battle celestia looked at him with concerned celestia: soldier clam down take a deep breath and calmly tell me what's going on. Sun guard: forgive me your highness but I wouldn't disturb you unless it is absolutely important and it truly is two Dragon's from the dragon kingdom are to see you they say they are the personal guards of King Theron the Dragon King! Celestia's eyes wide spike was shocked as well spike: why are the two soldiers of the king here? The guard turns his attention toward spike sun guard: I don't know young Prince but they want to see you as well! Celestia shook off the shock and address the guard, celestia: where are they now?! Sun guard:In the main throne room ma'am! Celestia looked at Spike at first she had a puzzled look she was about to ask the guard another question when she heard two voices nightwing: forgive us we had to see you as soon as possible princess celestia! Starlight: hello Spike my your even handsomer up close no wonder to you are to Marry seven mares. celestia spike and the guard turned around to see nightwing and starlight had left the throne room and followed spikes sent to her personal chambers they were right behind the Guard they were able to change their size due to their magic. both bowed before Spike and celestia nightwing was the first to speak nightwing: all hail princess celestia Princess of the sun and the Savior of Spike starlight continued after her brother Starlight: and all hail Spike son of spy son of cinder nephew to dram the king and queen cannot wait to meet you they will be here within the minutes. The moment starlight had finished her sentence celestia just said flat out loud celestia: what! A royal meeting!? Wait how do you know about Spike and his engagement to the main six and Trixie?! Just then she heard trumpets blowing in the far end of ponyville she raced to her balcony spike in total as both saw the most astonishing sight they had seen about 50 soldiers mostly dragons were marching through the streets they had basically woken every pony up in ponyville. One Dragon had the banner of the crest of the King and he was shouting at the top of his lungs. Banner Dragon: hear ye! hear ye! Citizens of ponyville please do not be afraid we do not come for war but in the name of peace! Every pony young and old looked at each other wondering what that hay was going on. Why were all these soldier dragons here? What do they want? Their questions was soon answered, we have come to see princess celestia replied the banner the Dragon king and queen have come to see her and Spike the Dragon of ponyville. The moment he said that everpony started muttering to themselves somewhat asking why the king and queen of the dragons wanted to see Spike. But they didn't feel any ill will from the dragons, the banner Dragon continued his speech banner Dragon: we bring food cider wine have come to celebrate a joyous occasion for Spike the Dragon he was cut off by the King. Theron: that's enough I can speak for myself go make sure that the preparations already for the party I wanted it up 15 minutes ago. The banner Dragon bowed his head banner Dragon: yes my Lord at once! Soldiers to your posts! Make sure every citizen and ponyville are safe and secure but if you harm one hair on any of them by the order of the king you are to be executed these are our allies and this is a joyous occasion remember that! All the soldiers replied in unison dragons: **yes sir!** At that moment they started setting up tables in the main square of ponyville they tables filled foods from apples, grapes, cheese and wine plus gems for them to eat. One of the soldiers went to the cakes house he knocked on the door, Carrot cake opened it still drowsy he had just woken up from all the commotion he looked up and was frozen there was a soldier dragon a lieutenant by the look of him Cupcake trotted up to her husband. Cupcake: Honey what's up my goodness what's with all the dragons are we under attack! Carrot cake looked toward his wife Carrot cake: no honey I don't think that's the case but let me ask. But before he could say a word the dragon spoke Dragon: are you the cakes are you the proprietor of this establishment do you make pastries and sweets of all kinds. Carrot cake nervously answered him y-y-y-y-y-y yes sir this is super cube corner best place to get the greatest sweets in all of equestria. The soldier was pleased good replied the soldier pulled out two a big heavy bag' one filled with nothing but gold another filled with nothing but rupees and gems. This bag of gold is to pay for all the cakes in this establishment and the other bag we want you to sprinkle over half the cakes. Mr. and Mrs. Cake couldn't believe their ears Carrot cake then proceeded to look into the bag of gold and nearly had a heart attack on the spot. There was enough gold to buy his business 10,000 times over. He looked at the soldier his jaw dropped Carrot cake: are you saying?! You want to buy every single cake in the shop! The soldier nodded his head soldier: yes we also need you to make more many dignitaries of the Dragon Kingdom are coming to the celebration and we need 10,000 more cakes of course this first bag of gold is the first down payment , the other 5 bag's should been here in five minutes oh don't worry about not finishing in time we have some of our own chefs who are instructed to help you in every way they can we know you have your own way of doing things but we figured Dragon's flame can easily get the cake's done within matter of minutes of course we would never dare mess with the recipe. Carrot Cake only stared at the soldier he blinked a few times Carrot cake: five more bags! That's a small fortune! Cupcake started to cry cupcake: that's enough to put our kids through school retire from the cake business completely so many possibilities! She looked to the soldier cupcake: we cannot begin to show our respect and appreciation! But what is this celebration for?! The soldier only looked at her and responded soldier: that will be revealed later on tonight trust me you have nothing to fear this is a celebration of joy! By the way before I forget is Miss Pinkie pie staying here? The cakes look to each other then back at the soldier Carrot cake was the first to respond Carrot cake: yes she's here has he done anything wrong?! Cupcake was now starting to get worried Cup Cake: oh my goodness I hope not she is quite hyper and it sometimes does get her into trouble but—the soldier stop them waving his claw frantically soldier: no, no she's not in any trouble she's far from it we just need her to plan the party and she is one of the main guest of honor for the party. The cakes looked each other with surprise they both shouted in unison Mr. and Mrs. Cake: pinkie pie! Yes! Reply pinkiePie popping out from absolutely nowhere as she usually does she then noticed the soldier Dragon pinkie pie: wow! Another dragon! An adult Dragon! Are you a soldier? Why you here? And did I hear someone say the word party! The soldier Dragon was caught off guard a little bit but realized this pony was the one you was he was looking for. Soldier Dragon: yes you must be pinkie pie I will be quick I've other places to be pinkie pie will you help plan for the celebration party? And if so can you get done in five minutes? Pinkie pie only looked at the soldier before giving him a wide smile pinkie pie: you bet! Five minutes is more enough time! How many are expecting to be at this celebration? The soldier pondered soldier Dragon: most of the royal court of the king and queen and some high nobles plus the guards I say 150 and most of citizens in ponyville. As soon as the soldier finished he looked at pinkie pie she had their most shocked expression she had in the last few days. And then once again she had a great big smile on her face as she shouted! That many! I've never had a party for that many! This can be the biggest party of equestria! I waited my whole life to throw a party like this! The soldier smiled soldier: well glad to hear it and you're one of the main guest at the party so dress sharp! Pinkie pie had a dumbfounded face pinkie pie: really! That's so cool all right then I'll have the party ready in three minutes I have go tell my friend rarity! The soldier waved his clawed front of her soldier: no, no there is no need my lady, I went to Ms. Rarities first to ask if she could take care of the designs of the dresses we have paid her in full as well though when she saw the gold and I told her we were buying all the dresses she can make she fainted on the spot it took me 30 minutes to get her to her hooves. Pinkie pie only chuckled pinkie pie: yep that's rarity for you she is kind of overdramatic! The soldier only chuckled in response soldier: so I saw well I am off to talk with the rest of the main 6 it would take me at least two hours that is when the party begin I will be honored to see you there my lady farewell. As soon as he said that he stuck his head outside of the cake's shop and spread his wings and took off into the sky and was headed for sweet apple acres. Meanwhile at sweet apple acres applejack was coming home she stayed way to out late bucking trees she felt silly for letting time get away from her. Applejack: tarnation it's 10 o'clock ah horse feathers big Mac an granny smith are going to chew me out for staying out late again. But I got bigger problems how am I going to tell them that I'm engaged to spike that I love him I've loved him for months now and I still haven't said one word to my family. It's not like I could just go out to them as say hi I'm going to marry spike out of the blue! I have to pick my time just right wonder how big Macintosh going to handle this? Sure him an spike have beginning to boned more over the last few week's spike knows most my family already and they really like him but will they accept him as a family member ?as my husband? And how they think about spike marrying the rest of my friends would they accept that kind of lifestyle? Ah shoot why I waited so long!? I should have told them the moment I fell in love. She let out a deep sigh and then got herself together. Applejack: well I guess when the time comes I just have to tell them which won't be long it's going to have to be tomorrow I can't keep putting it off. applejack adjusted her hat and was carrying the last basket of apples and was heading back to the barn when all the signed she saw the most strangest sight there was all of her family and coworkers scrambling about trying to prepare for some sort of celebration it seemed to her they were making pie apple fritters you name it everypony was working double time. She finally found big Macintosh among all the chaos he was trying to get everypony into their places and get the orders field he spotted applejack trotting up to him big Macintosh: where you've been!? There's hectic around here and could sure use your help sis! Applejack looked around at the chaotic site as stallions and mares were trying to fill the orders as fast as they could. Applejack only shook her head applejack: no kidding what in tarnation is going on!? Big Macintosh rubbed the top of his head with his hoof and signed big Macintosh: reckon I don't know what I do know is there was a dragon here! And it wasn't Spike this was a soldier dragon he claimed to be a soldier for the king of the dragons! Now applejack was dumbfounded she just stood there looking at big Macintosh a few seconds of silence passed before she snapped back into reality applejack: another Dragon! The King of the dragons! What! Now calm down sister replied big Macintosh with a stern look on' his face let me finish now as I was saying me and the other workers were turning in for the night and I was looking for you, when all of a sudden this Dragon that looked like a soldier landed out of the sky out of nowhere right in front of me. At first I thought he came to pick a fight but then he told me all he wanted was for us to bake enough pastries and prepare our best apple cider for big event that's being held in ponyville and that all the big shots from the Dragon Kingdom of going to be there including the king and queen! They paid us and I can't believe I'm saying this 1 million gold coins for all the cider and Apple pastries they want and they said is also for us! So for the last hour we had been scurrying about scratching and scrambling to try getting this order field! Because that's soldier told me that the party will be two hours from now and we only got one left to get the pastries and the apples and cider to the main square of ponyville and have it ready! We have already made the cider and the pies and such we just started loading them into the wagon now! Now here's where you come in the soldier also said that you and the rest of the main six are the guest of honor besides the king and queen you know what's going on sis?! At this point applejack could not believe what she was hearing 1 million goal coins worth of Apple and cider that was the biggest order in her family's history and what's more important this party was about her and the main six her dearest friends she had no idea was going on. Applejack: sorry big Mac but I don't know what's going on wait! Where's granny!? Big Macintosh snorted out of frustration big Macintosh: she's Don gone ahead of us trying to find a what's going on, she's probably talking with the king or queen now if I know that pony. Applejack tilted her hat forward getting ready for action. Applejack: is apple bloom with her? yep replied big Mac with a smile applejack: well let's go let's go find out why every dragons in ponyville plus the got to deliver this order so let's go to ponyville main hall Big Macintosh nodded so did the other workers they loaded up the apples the pastries the cider and headed to ponyville main hall. An hour later at ponyville main hall pinkie pie had kept her word and set up the decorations by far the fastest party she ever set up and one of the biggest she went all out she had a dragon themed and pony themed Mr. and Mrs. Cake had made all the cakes and cupcakes half of them were edible for ponies the other half had diamonds and gems and rubies for the dragons. Two dragons were talking to the mayor of ponyville who at the time was still caught off guard after all this party came out of nowhere, so she had a lot of organizing to do making sure her citizens weren't frightened by the heavily armed guard of the Dragon king and the Queen who basically just showed up out of nowhere. Mayor: pinkie pie I truly thank you this party is by far your greatest one and in such a short amount of time _you're not the queen of parties for nothing! _Pinkie pie only smiled pinkie pie: you got that right! No pony does a party better than me! But I still have one question! What the celebration for!? The mayor only shook her head in confusion mayor: I don't know pinkie pie but one of the soldiers told me that the king and queen will explaining themselves once the party has started. Just then they heard six familiar voices calling out to them. It was five of the main six and Trixie all dressed up in their best dresses you know the ones they had from when John and Spike had a dream that they were getting married to them those dresses. Rarity was the first to speak out rarity: darlings what is going on?! One minute I'm sleeping in my bed then sweetie belle comes and tells me that we have a visitor at the door and it turned out to be a giant soldier Dragon, get this he paid me 1 million gold coins to make the finest dresses for dragons and every pony in ponyville he said it was for celebration and that would make the galloping Gala look-alike child's play! I've never had an ordered that big before I fainted on this for at least 30 minutes and they said I had two hours to make them but I didn't do it alone they gave me some the best seamstress Dragoness's to help I've never worked with such professionals before it did not take me long to finish, plus I have come up with the most fabulous designs thanks to them it will put me over the top! Rainbow dash flew right dead center of the group and put her to bits in as well. rainbow dash: same goes for me one minute I'm sleeping in my house in clouds Dale when suddenly there's a knock on my door I open it to find a Dragon soldier asking me if I would to do a sonic rainboom then he tells me he paid the wonder blots to perform a sky show and I was also the main guest of honor what in the name of a equestria is going on! Oh! And get this he paid me 1 million gold! Fluttershy carefully and bashfully step forward fluttershy: well that's also what happened to me! I was at my house tucking all the little animals in for the night and getting ready for the night animals when a Dragon soldier approached me he didn't ask as me to perform or anything like that. Only then I was the main guests at the celebration and he also gave me 1million gold coins! Applejack: You too sugar cube!? Nearly the same thing happened to us! Every pony turned around to see applejack at big Macintosh with six giant wagons filled with nothing but apple pies another filled with baked goods and lots of cider the moment they stop the wagons Dragon soldiers came to them unloading the distributing them to where they needed to go in order to get the party started as quickly as possible they did it so quick it was like flash. And the wagons were empty big Macintosh just whistle impressed by the speed of the dragons big Macintosh: well that's new this whole night has been one big surprise after another and I have a feeling it's just getting started. Applejack agreed with her brother applejack: you got that right big bro I just want to know what the hey this celebration is about? So you don't know either huh? The five ponies turned to see Trixie all dressed up waiting for the celebration just as confused as they were. Trixie: the great and powerful Trixie was having a lovely sleep when all the son of a Dragon soldier was at my door telling me to come here and like the rest of you gave me a small fortune in gold I've never had so much gold in my life with this I can turn my life around and help my folks for all the times they supported me. I was hoping to get some answers but it seems you don't know anything at least no more than I. Everypony nodded in agreement with Trixie. Well that's obvious I mean this just came out of the blue its caught everypony of guard. Every pony turned around to see shining armor and his wife cadence trotting up to them suited up for the party. Shining armor: hey every pony nice night for party! Cadence only looked at her husband with a giggle cadence: it's sure is honey if we knew what the celebration was about. And before any of you girls ask we don't know what's going on either replied cadence. Shining armor step forward shining armor: yeah they came out of nowhere I was about to assemble every guard in equestria for counterattack when the head captain of the dragons told us there not an invasion but were planning for a party and every pony was invited! Well less just say that caught me off guard majorly. So all my soldiers are doing is trying to keep peace but it doesn't seem like that's necessary these guys have enough firepower to take us down without receiving a scratch. Suddenly a purple violate aura appeared and with a pop there was twilight sparkle. Twilight sparkle: hi every pony I take it you are here for the same reasons as me, let me guess a Dragon soldier one million gold coins and told you to come here as the main guests for the celebration that no pony knows anything about!? Every pony shook their head in agreement, celestia: then that makes 9 of us then. Once again everyone turned around to see his princess celestia John and Luna john was all suited up he had on his golden tuxedo you know the same one from the dream, John: me and Luna were talking about the preparations for the wedding when all of a sudden the same thing happen to us! Luna: yes it is the strangest thing. Celestia can only agree celestia: yes I don't believe this is an invasion but for the king and queen to all of a sudden come to ponyville without so much as notice or a written letter this must be important. No sooner that she had finished her sentence trumpets were blowing every pony that had assembled at the main hall is now in the main square of the town all eyes were on the banner Dragon. He was the one blowing the trumpet and as he finished he shouted banner Dragon: mare's stallion's ponies of all ages thank you! For putting up with us so far we understand that this is out of the blue but I repeat from earlier this is not war but a celebration way here to celebrate a great discovery but now the one to explain is none other than his Majesty King Theron xanatoas the great leader of the arbiter war against mala for and king of all dragons son of xanatoas dragoon and by his side the lovely wise and kind queen of the dragons lady ikaros! At the moment every dragons stood up and saluted as the two made their way down the roles of guards and stopped right in fond of princess celestia in the and the others and bowed to them. Theron: Lady celestia Princess of the sun you've grown up mighty fine over the last 1200 years you look just like your mother and luna I'm glad to see you're no longer nightmare moon you look just like your father they be proud to see you as you are today. Kind loving co rulers of equestria, he finished with another bow celestia was taken back celestia: I must say is great to see you too King Theron though your visit is quite unexpected met May I ask what the celebration is for? Just then ikaros step forward ikaros: Patience my dear all in good time right now _I want to meet them. _She replied with a coy smile_._ them? celestia's replied with a confused look celestia: who do you mean by them? Ikaros cocked one eyebrow up ikaros: who why the main six of course and Trixie after all if they are going to be family I need to get them to know them better! Celestia gasped celestia knew why the king and queen now had come ponyville why the celebration was set up and who it was for ikaros had noticed this as well so she decided to cut the Princess off at the pass before she ruined the surprise. Ikaros: now, now I'm glad you figured it out but let's wait until the guest of honor arrives shall we? Celestia didn't know what to think she never thought this day would come though then again she should have expected this after all spike blowing such a huge flame into the sky was practically like a beacon for all other dragons so it's only obvious that the king and queen would show up but she never thought it would be in the same day. Celestia agreed but she had a few questions. Celestia: I knew the day would come when I found his egg I knew that one day his family might come but I ask how did you know he was here and how do you know about the main six? Theron walked over to celestia and answered her questions with a chuckle Theron: that is my doing I felt the flame of the arbiter from a distance and as well as saw the flame and knew it can only belong to the arbiter and the only arbiter at the time was my son spy and the only other being that can have that flame would be his son that he had with cinder in secret so I set my two best soldiers that you have no doubt have met nightwing and starlight to report exactly who was responsible for the flame, I made sure they were not see after all we two nations are barely coexisting with each other I did not want to trigger a war. Celestia only signed with a happy smile she was relieved on how he took care of things how he preceded with this plan with great caution. Celestia: well I'm glad to see you're still as wise as ever but you could have just wrote me a letter and I would've gladly told you everything .the king looked surprised that he began to chuckle Theron: oh but if I did that I would not find out that my grandson is quite the lady slayer 7 wives and if you must know his father was the romantic in the family. Celestia's eyes widened and she started acting like a little schoolgirl as she bounced up and down and just shouted in pure joy celestia:I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I FIGURED IT WAS THE FATHER LIKE FATHER LIKE SON! The Queen only laughed her heart out ikaros: bawhahahahahaha! You know it! So when can we meet them? Celestia gave her a coy smile. celestia: I guess that's to be expected wait right here I will go get them just as she was departing John and luna were just arriving they were curious about what was going on. Luna: sister what is with this celebration! It is so festive! I can currently see pinkie pie's hoof in all of this! Especially the cakes and the sweets but what concerns me is the entire dragon Council are our two kingdoms finally going to have a peace treaty! Better yet commerce trade! Luna was bombarding celestia with so many questions she didn't know how to respond. But the Queen did so she decided step in and answered the princess of the nights questions, ikaros: to answer your first question yes this is a celebration the reason why the so many soldiers here is for protection for me and my husband and many important Nobles that came tonight. And yes we asked the help of your friends to plan the party and I must say this pinkie pie certainly knows how to throw one down! Luna chuckled lightly Luna: yes she certainly knows her way around parties ikaros only smiled. ikaros: that she does my you look just like the King your father ,he would be deeply proud of what you've become it's a shame we lost him doing the great war he was strong and wise. Luna just gasped she realized who this Dragon was she was the queen because only the Queen of the dragons knew what happened to the last King of equestria he fought with the dragons against the dark arbiter and unfortunately her mother and father fell in that battle. She quickly bowed to her feeling foolish for not realizing who she was luna: forgive me Queen ikaros queen of all the dragons wielder of nature and light! Ikaros looked at her with a straight flat face and then put one claw on her shoulder and smile. Ikaros: now, now it's all right no need to get formal and I'm happy to see that you've mellowed over the last few years especially with your _special man _Luna upon hearing this started freaking out Luna: h-h-h-how do you know that…. Not that it's a problem is just I haven't told any pony yet or even announced it! Celestia also looked confused and shocked celestia: yes dear ikaros how do you know this what's going on? Suddenly the king steped in Theron: now, now settled down that's my doing celestia you have no doubt met my two best soldiers of all my army nightwing and starlight. I sent them here to find out the source of the flame but while they were investigating they recorded the whole event between Spike and discord and the conversation that John and Luna had. But I must say a human here in equestria! I have not heard or seen one in over 1200 years. Not since the near the end of the war when the strongest of his kind took on nightmare and separated the world's. Just then celestia's and Luna's eyes wide they cannot believe but they just heard. Celestia: so it's true the legend that would explain the portal there is no doubt in my mind the two worlds John and ours were once one and the same! Luna looked at her sister with confusion and shock she had not heard of this legend or this being nightmare she remembered mala for but not nightmare, she turned to her sister. Luna: legend! Are you saying that there were humans in equestria! How is that possible what have you not told me dear sister! Celestia turned to her sister with sadness starting to show on her face. Celestia: no luna I did not mean to keep anything from you this is all new to me as well, though ever since John came to our world I was wondering how he came so easily. So I went to the royal archives the ones mother and father had and I found a legend more of according of the war. Turns out mala for was not alone in his campaign he had an accomplice named nightmare a being formed of nothing but dark magic and the nightmares of all beings. Luna's mouth dropped she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Luna: my word was he so heinous as well to be stripped from the record books! Celestia nodded but which you was about to tell her sister would rock the very foundation of the equestria. Celestia: yes but there's more you see mother and father reported that there were also humans living in equestria actually they were the second species that dominated! They fought alongside the dragons and with them when our people started to learn to talk fly and use magic some humans and ponies even married to each other and had humanoid children that could turn into pony and human then back again. Luna's face was wrapped with shock Luna: humans were the second dominant why no record of this in the royal archives! And why do mother and father have them in theirs. celestia darned her poker face she was about to explain to her sister that she had no reason why their parents were the only ones that had recordings of this, until the king stepped in Theron: hold on there is a good logical explanation you see your mother and father were friends with the leader of the humans at that time and humans at that time could use magic they went on quests and helped humans ponies dragons you named it they called themselves guild hero's they use their magic for nearly anything! They thought of it and it happened they want to make a blade out of sand there's the blade I could go on for hours because that's how long it would take me to tell this mighty tale but it seems we have company the ones we've been waiting for. With that he turned around gesturing for everyone else to do the same celestia Luna ikaros turned around to see all of the main 6 and Trixie as well as John all staring with the mouths gaping open and John did not hesitate to just flip out. John: you mean there were humans my people lived here they had empires cities was it like medieval times and they married ponies and they can have it kids he blushed at that last remark Luna noticed this and started blushing too she then thought back to what the king said about human and pony hybrids she then whispered to herself luna:_so we can have children and they would turn up beautiful if it's a young stallion he would no doubt look handsome as a pony and has human same if we have a little girl oh my the possibility for us are endless!_ However at the time she was whispering she did not notice that John was close enough to hear and he was sweating bullets rightfully so because celestia and everyone and pony else was close enough to listen as well_. _Luna looked up and noticed this and blushed so hard she was almost as red as the sun Luna tried to defend herself but once again only squeaks and squeals, came from her as she fidgeted with her hoofs celestia had her famous sinister grin on her face celestia: my I was wondering what my nieces and nephews would look like but it seems I have nothing to fear their going to be beautiful children! It's all a matter time! The King felt embarrassed for the young human Theron: sorry my boy didn't mean to put you a tight spot, yes there have been humans living here before and is a good reason why they are not here now but that is for another time but I promise you on my word I will tell you soon I believe this is a more private discussion. John looked at the King and nodded John: yes private _especially children part _the king and queen only started to laugh they love this young man's manners and humor. As if on cue applejack and the others stepped up to the king and queen and finally asked them the question they wanted to know. Applejack: excuse me your highness but what is going on why did you give us this much gold not that we don't appreciate it what's the occasion for?! Why to come on this way in the dead of night!? Then suddenly you throw together this wonderful party and why are we the main guest of honor!?Granny smith: that's right! You paid us enough to last a 10 lifetime's the only reason we should be bucking apples now is for sport or for exercise, yep! Applejack snapped her head towards the entrance of the square there was granny smith and big Mac then she saw the Queen eyes light up the queen went over to the two. She was about to address them when she heard a sudden pop she turned around behind to see none other than twilight sparkle the pony that helped guided spike the pony that was going to marry him besides 6 others twilight trotted up to her and bowed down to her twilight: it's an honor to meet you my Lord my lady but for she could say another word the Queen snatched her up into a tight huge. Ikaros: my dear twilight we going to be family soon so no more king and queen just call me grandma and Theron grandpa. Twilight was taken aback she broke her embrace the Queen and just looked at her twilight: family!? I am marrying a Dragon but I don't believe he has any relation – twilight where are you replied Spike frantically looking for one of his soon to be wives twilight call back to him. Twilight: spike over here! The moment she said his name the music stopped all Dragon's stop, everpony wanted to know why some of them were even afraid that they would have to fight but their fears were put to rest with shocking news spike ran up to twilight breathing heavily spike: where….have …..You …..Been…. I had been looking for you seven all over! What's with the celebration! One minute I'm talking to my mother than the next she flies out the window not telling me a word! And with no wings and every carriage gone I had to walk all the way here blast my feet are killing me! Celestia at that moment felt a little silly she left spike as she went to investigate but forgotten to bring him with her. But since spike wasn't asking she decide to let that slip, at least until she could think of a way to apologize to him. As he was talking to twilight all the dragons the soldiers the nobles were muttering amongst themselves. Dragon noble: is that him, it must be he looks just like him! Second noble: yes he has the same color as his father and he does favor his mother face! That's was nightwing and starlight queue they were in the far back of the square hidden in the shadows they thought it was best to stay in that position until they were needed and they decided that time had come. They approached Spike and gestured that he follow them at first he hesitated then nightwing assured him nightwing: trust me spike you won't regret this this will change your life even more than it has now! Starlight came right beside spike starlight: he's quite spike these two and have been waiting to meet you for 1200 years don't keep them waiting any longer! Spike was confused even more he had no idea what these two dragons were saying. Spike: change my life? 1200 years? What!? The king and queen the decided to make it easy for him and approached him instead they stopped about inches away from spike. Spike looked at them they look back at spike felt uncomfortable he felt like he was being sized up the inner Dragon on him did not like it in his mind all of ponyville was his territory a second voice inside his mind is cried out one word **fight!** But his other half of his brain said use caution! But his heart spoke louder it said the one word he never thought would say **FAMILY! **Just then something clicked within him he looked into the queen's eyes he saw nothing but passion and longing the same for the king just then the memory of when he was yelling at twilight started playing back in his mind. I don't know where I come from or who I am but then there was a voice he never recognized the voice sounded like an older version of him it was the voice of a strong Dragon yet the tone was that of a father. Mysterious voice: you know who they are Spike they are your family they are your grandparent's as they were my mother and father! Embrace them my son! Embrace your family! Spike snapback to reality immediately he could not deny the voice is heart he slowly reached out and grabbed both of them and pulled them into a hug they were both caught off guard by yet they wouldn't trade this moment in for anything, for what he said next brought them joy that they had not felt in over 1200 years. Spike: you, your my grandparents! I can't explain it but my heart just tells me so! the strength of the words is so strong nothing could ever change my mind that I finally found my family! As he said this tears were in his eyes his voice crack upped the king and queen had tears of their own the Queen could not hold herself back anymore. Ikaros: yes, yes we are and after 1200 years I finally get to hold you for the first time my sweet little grand boy! Theron decided to address everyone. Theron: dragons ponies I assume you're wondering why the celebration is out of the blue well here is your answer it was earlier today that I have found out not off my bloodline had died during the war and he is here among us today, Spike son of spy son of cinder nephew to dram! The next thing he said he said it with tears of joy in his eyes Theron: and my grandson ponies and dragons of all ages' male and female I give to you the next era to the crown as king of the dragons! My grandson Spike dragoon xanatoas! At that moment all the dragons cheered finally they had a new successor to the crown, all the ponies at the party were dumbstruck most had known spike for many years yet this news blew everything they knew about him out of the water but in their hearts they were happy for him and so they cheered as well after all they knew wasn't it easy for young Dragon to be raised by ponies and longing to be with other dragons and now he found he found his long-lost A family lost a family Found it was beautiful. John had been watching with luna he was happy for his brother as well as the others, John: Way to go bro! The Queen, heard is I was puzzled. Ikaros: brother? That reminds me I been meaning to ask, she broke her embrace with Spike and walked up to john he felt a little intimidated after all she was a big Dragon and could easy turn him into ash but the smile she gave him reassured him that she met him no harm. She placed one claw on his right shoulder and led him away from the group so they could talk in private, ikaros: how did you get here? And what you call spiked brother? John thought to himself (oh boy here we go again!) He knew you would have to explain everything just as you did before. John: alright but promise me one not to freak out. The Queen nodded so for the past 20 minutes John explained everything how he was homeless how he went for the job interview how everything in equestria was nothing but a cartoon to his world and the main six and Spike were nothing more than characters but he also told her how they gave him hope. And when it seemed like he had nowhere else to turn she told him about his prayer and how the portal just opened up and he mentioned that twilight and Spike having an argument he also mentioned the word Dragon heart break. That was more than up to set off to Queen. Ikaros: dragon heartbreak! Spike went through that! And he was about to leave this world for yours! How did this come to pass! She was more loud enough to draw the King's attention as well as celestia and the main six moreover twilight. She was very afraid at this point she knew they want explanation of what happened she was afraid that if she told them she would not last long. Celestia knew this and saw the expression on twilight's face she then went to address the Queen was cut off by the King. Theron: ikaros what's wrong! She then explained to the King everything John and told her spirits of old and spirits of new! Nothing but a cartoon! Spike going through Dragon heartbreak! Can some pony explain to me what exactly is going on!? That's when celestia was finally able to get a word in celestia: please great king and queen let me explain _everything _the next 30 minutes celestia told the king and queen about how Spike saved the Crystal Empire How he defeated king sombra then how he tried to get his revenge. She told them how he placed a curse on twilight sparkle using a book and unfortunately and with much regret she told about the birthday party and what was said on that party night. She then finished by explaining how Spike was about to leap to the portal when all of a sudden John came and stopped him literally knocking some sense in to him. Which she backed away she had a worried look on her face the king and queen _were not happy edifices on the word __**not they**_ shouted at the top of the lungs **HOW DARE THAT MISERABLE GOOD FOR NOTHING! **Twilight was scared but she had to ask the question. Twilight: are you? Are you mad at me!? I can understand she was caught off by the King. Theron: no sweetie it's not you were made at it's that sombra! That little speck doesn't know when he's beat! He cannot just go away and dissipate into the darkness like a normal villain _**no**_ he has to go and hurt my grandson by using the family that raised him! What a coward!Just then twilight suddenly had a strange feeling of déjà vu because he nearly said the exact same words she spoke to celestia the Queen looked to celestia and twilight ikaros: I hope that book is destroyed and that you make sure that no more of his magic is left in equestria both nodded celestia: yes I've had my magicians and clerics make sure this no more of that disgraceful match and that all of king sombra's essence is gone. The Queen smiled and relaxed so did the king, the king then address twilight Theron : twilight don't feel sad you did nothing wrong you were under his influence but now things are for the better with let's not focus on the past. He then turned his attention towards John theron: John I will admit finding out that our world is nothing but a cartoon entertainment for your people is disturbing to think even my voice could be a voiceover comes from some male of your species but I don't believe that us being here you being here me finding my grandson heck if this is an episode I would love to see the people at Hasbro watch this episode he said chuckling they would get a kick out of it! John's jaw dropped now he was having déjà vu the king was saying the same things he said he looked at the king pointing one finger at him. John: you and I are going to get along just fine. The king chuckled Theron: let me guess when you arrived you told celestia and the others the same thing. John only smiled at the King they both chuckled but then the king and queen turned their attention to the main six the king clapped his claws together. Theron: now I do believe it's time I got more acquainted with my soon to be family! The Queen was excited yes let's start with the apples one of them is the element of honesty named applejack right? At that moment that big Mac and granny smith had blank expressions on their faces as they turned towards applejack that was now sweating bucket loads she knew to have to tell her family but she really didn't want to. Granny and big Mac trotted up each taking one side of applejack making sure she couldn't get away, big Mac: applejack is there something you want to tell us? He said with a stern look yet a confused look. Granny smith: yeah little gal something you've been keeping from us?! Applejack close both her eyes she then opened her left eye to see her granny closed it and opened her right eye to see big Mac both still with a confused look on their faces _**yet stern confused looks**_ _**on their faces**_. she took in a deep breath and exhaled this was the moment so she decide to let all out applejack: yeah there is big Mac an granny smith both leaned in to hear what she had to say, but news she gave blew their minds applejack: you see the last months I've fallen in love with Spike you know he's been at the farm helping working out you know the time of big Mac had a broken leg and brushed all 10 of his ribs. Big Mac and granny nodded big Mac: yes I do the was there all season long he practically save the season he bucked more trees than anypony , why if it wasn't for him we would have lost the harvest and we would be in big trouble moneywise. Applejack nodded in agreement that she let them in on little secret [flashback three months earlier] it was a bright and sunny day on sweet apple acres except it wasn't so sweet and bright, there was Applejack pacing back and for big Mac hurt himself yet again this time worse than ever. Appplejack: ah horsefeathers why did big Mac go get himself hurt again trying to left 12 bundles of hay all at once without the pulley! Sometimes my brother is too prideful for his own good, now how the hay is I going to finish up this season! While she was talking to herself a certain Dragon arrived on the scene spike: hi applejack I couldn't help but overhear I came to see how you and big Mac and were doing but if you need help I'd be more than glad to help you. He finished with a smile but applejack wasn't so sure applejack: that's mighty kind of you but the works too big for a little guy like itself why you probably- holy horse feathers! Spike is that you!? How when?! She looked him up and down spike that morning had gone through his growth spurt he was now a dragon at the age of 15 you know the one we know now he was tall handsome muscular applejack could not believe it. Applejack: land sakes! Spike is you a teenager now! Spike only blushed a little spike: actually I'm no older than you and your four years older than me tops. Applejack's jaw dropped you mean to tell me that you have been 15 years old all this time!? No disrespect but that you were like six or seven! Spike laughed yeah I know it's a Dragon thing and in their eyes 15 is still a baby, but as of today I'm now a full-fledged teen apparently Dragon just you know wake up and their bodies change! Spike was excited no longer being small in fact he was now towering over applejack. She noticed this as she got a crank in her neck from looking up at him for so long, applejack: wow Spike I'm happy for you but I got some problems like no pony to help with the bucking and if I don't finish this season we lose the farm! Spike's only reaction was that of shock and dismay Spike: the farm!? How? Why! Applejack hung her head down the chain applejack: well you see this is the biggest season and most of the workers are out sick some kind of virus going around! Spike nodded spike: yeah I heard about that chickenpox right a bad case, most of the ponies in canterlot are just getting over it but it took them six months! Don't tell me he looked at applejack with concerned eyes hoping he was wrong. Applejack only shook her head in agreement applejack: yes that's what they got however it's not that bad we caught wind of it ahead of time and started the preparing a vaccine. But that's not the problem you see we took out some loans for some new add-on like another barn some new wagons new tools just everything for the farm's brand-new. By it's quite a bind if we don't pay back all the bits we used plus interest will lose the farm. Big Mac was my only hope applebloom's out on our summer vacation with the rest of the family and now just me and granny! I don't want to lose this farm it was my parents! She had tears watering in her eyes she didn't know what to do, just then Spike grabbed her into a hug. Spike: have no fear applejack I'll help with my new height and strength we can get this done. Applejack didn't have that much confidence in him. Applejack: I mean no offense Spike just cause you grew up a feet inches taller and got some more muscle and you don't mean you can get a whole season's worth of work done within _**three days! **_Three days! Replied Spike's shocked white to wait that long! Applejack was frustrated at this point. Applejack: I know but big Mac got hurt so I had to tend to him for a week and now I'm about to lose everything! Spike clenched his claw he tensed up Spike: no you're not losing the farm we are going to finish in six hours! Come on applejack let's get started! What we have to do! Applejack looked at him like he was crazy. Applejack: you crazy six hour's!? She looked at him dead in the eye but for some strange reason she wanted to believe she had faith in him' so she took a deep breath and exhaled applejack: alright spike you win most of the work is done except for the bucking of the apples we saved that for last. Spike looked at applejack with confusion applejack noticed this and gave the exact look back at him applejack: Spike what's wrong? Spike put his claws and waved them in front of applejack, Spike: no no nothing's wrong is that is that all we have to do? Applejack was a little irritated by his question she gave him a stern look. Applejack: is that all! Spike that's over 500 trees left the bar is usually takes six weeks and- it took me three hours replied Spike with a smile cutting applejack off in midsentence applejack looked at for the next five minutes was nothing but total silence applejack: what? You did what in three hours? Replied applejack breaking the silence with just a blank look on her face. Spike smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his claw. Spike: yeah I had nothing to do at the library so I was bored so I decided, see if any pony needed help but rainbow dash and the others were busy and didn't need my help there, they were shocked like you to see how I've grown and kind of looked at me funny. Applejack muttered under her breath (gee I wonder why?) She said looking up and down without him noticing. But Spike got to the point, Spike: so I came to see you but you weren't here earlier today and I saw the apples hadn't been bucked so I went ahead and bucked them for you! Come on I'll show you! Spike was excited twilight had start act little funny she was showing the first stages of the curse of course Spike at that time didn't realize but he was too busy pushing applejack to that Apple fields to care while he was doing this applejack was arguing with him. Applejack: Spike I been doing this for years and I'm telling you there is no way you could have done all that bucking it just three- she cut herself off by the site of all the apple trees picked clean and there at the barns were baskets filled with nothing but apples. Eyes wide her jaw dropped she looked like a deer caught in the headlights she looked at Spike who was smiling Spike: told you! All the sudden she grabbed him into tight huge applejack: thank you thank you thank you! I can't believe it but you did you really did this! Spike from the bottom of my heart I will always be in your debt. Spike only replied with a smile Spike: hold on now let's not start to the whole owning a debt of service thing again, don't want to have to fake me saving you again. She took a few steps back applejack: you knew? About the fake Timberwolf! Spike smiled now that I'm older yeah I figured out. Now it was applejack's turn to act sheepishly but before she could say anything Spike was already loading the baskets of apples into the wagon's and had one wagon already filled. Applejack did a double take applejack: Spike when? How did you get that wagon filled so fast…? Oh never mind let's get these to the buyer this is more than enough to pay for the farm new add-ons plus a bonus! But we to get thought the evergreen forest spike nodded spike: well let's get going! Applejack nodded in agreement as she fastened herself to the wagon and started pulling it spiked took the reins of the other and the both of them made their way to the evergreen forest. An hour later spike and applejack were talking with each other to pass the time making a few jokes here and there and while they were doing this applejack had just realized that spike grown a lot he was more handsome more dependable she was just realizing that she might be developing more intimate feelings for him she was also conflicted spike to her was more like a little brother but the more she spent time with him the more he seemed to be well just more. applejack: spike I can't even begin to think how to thank you save my farm my family's farm no matter what I do at this point on, I can never repay you. Spike's shot her another smile spike: hey, hey didn't I say you don't have to do that were practically like family ever since I came to ponyville that's how you treated me. So why shouldn't I help? Applejack blush she was about to say something when suddenly they heard a loud roar loud roar :roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Spike and applejack stopped dead in their tracks they were halfway thought the evergreen forest to the buyer but after hearing that roar they didn't dare move. applejack was worried she knew how dangerous it was to be in these woods so late at night but the deadline came first but now she was regretting it. Applejack: spike that sounded like a manticore their dangerous do you know how many ponies have died at their claw!? I know I'm tough but not that tough! Let's turn around…. Spike? Spike wouldn't move he stood his ground spike: no he said in a low growling tone this is my territory! You're my friend! We have to save your farm! And no stinking manticore is going to threaten that! Applejack didn't know what to say but she did know what to feel at that moment a giant 15 tall manticore jumped down from the tree tops right in front of spike and applejack. applejack knew right away this was the alpha male he had a huge scar on his face not to mention his whole body was covered with scars as well one of his wings had a hole probably from a previous battle applejack figured that this manticore can no longer fly but instead jump from Treetop to treetop and jump down onto its prey the manticore at that moment eyed up what it wanted it wanted applejack and the apples, as its dinner at that moment it launched itself after and the wagons but was caught off by Spike. The manticore was taken aback but only for a few seconds then it chuckled this wasn't its first time fighting a Dragon, but it was about to learn that you never mess with a young teen Dragon that just went through puberty and you were threatening his friends. Spike was on all fours like a normal Dragon his spikes stood straight up his claws extending sharpening them instinctively he was reading his self for battle as he sized up his opponent. The manticore just shook his head and chuckled it decided it would humor the young Dragon before killing him. But Spike was in no mood to play he circled the great manticore the manticore was shocked and decide to circle in the opposite direction first counterclockwise then clockwise for 30 seconds they danced the dance of death applejack was basically chewing on her hat in anticipation. Suddenly the manticore made his first move with he's scorpion tail he launched it like a spear at Spike's head Spike immediately dropped to the ground on all fours dogging the attack and then lunged himself like a battering ram to the midsection of the manticore spearing him instantly then picking him up and spine busting him to the ground spike backed a way to ready for a counterattack growling and clawing at the ground the manticore was stunned with a sharp pain in its back for a few seconds it could barely move spike made the first mistake thinking his opponent was disabled he jumped in the air balled up his claw and went down for downward punch to his head, but the manticore smiled a sinister smile he was playing possum he rolled out of the way and when Spike connected his fist to the ground it left a midsize crater no bigger than himself that would assuredly have destroy the manticore's head complete the manticore just barely managed role himself out of the way then it suddenly click in the manticore it was in a 50-50 fight witch a he could die or kill his opponent, it had fought many battles when it was younger and it had been a long time since it felt this elation. While this was going down applejack can only stare in awe of the two titans battling applejack could only think applejack:( note to self never ever make Spike mad!... And was the always this daring and handsome!?)Applejack couldn't believe the last bit she thought did she really think that her best friend's little brother was handsome! She couldn't focus on that right now as the two continued the fight. Spike pulled up his fists from the ground and Then readied himself back into a battle stand, the manticore notice this and decide to make the second move he spun around lashing out with a scorpion tail but before it could even start to spin Spike roared the shock of it was so strong it sent the manticore flying back crashing into three trees in a row the manticore caught its footing and skidded to a stop. Spike did not let him get a chance to get his guard up with a single like a flash step like from bleach, he shortened the gap between and grab the manticore face with his right claw picked him up five feet off the ground and slammed him into the ground first on the back of his head then picked him spun him around in midair slam is face to the ground then grabbing his tail and one of his legs Spike began spinning him around and around into tree after tree then threw him into the center of the road. The manticore was stunned but it shook it off quick it had a sinister smile on its face it was enjoying every bit of this fight. It roared and charged at Spike he did the same they locked claws in a test of strength you could practically hear the muscles in their bodies straining each one trying to overpower the other both realized it was a stalemate that's when they did what they knew that only they could do they exchange blows each one landing punch upon punch they slashed they at each other doing everything they could to get one over the other but the manticore had one weakness old age. It realized it cannot keep up the fight with the young Dragon that it was bound to make a fatal mistake and sure enough it did. It backed away from Spike making sure Spike's eyes focused on his claws the manticore scooped up some sand with its tail and when spike went to claw at him again the manticore threw the sand right in his eyes. spike was blinded he tried to get the sand out of his eyes the manticore took advantage and shoulder tackled him into a nearby tree applejack gasped she thought that it was the end for spike, but not all was what it seemed at that moment the manticore charged claws sharpened teeth showing it jumped in midair and was beginning to low itself over its prey spike at that moment instinctively felt his lungs fill with a special fluid and brought it into his mouth and then he ignited it and opened his mouth and spew his first true battle flame which the manticore did not see coming it's eyes Shrunk to the size of pebbles as the flame collided with the manticore, with a mighty **BOOM! That instantly set the manticore flying** 50 feet from him and applejack and landed with a mighty thud! Spike went to applejack spike: applejack…lets ….. Get…. To….. The buyer. Applejack looked at him mouth gaping open she rushed quickly to his side applejack: are you kidding me!? When did you learn to fight like that! And forget the delivery we got get you to a hospital now! Spike would have nothing of it, Spike: no we gotta save the farm that's all that matters right now besides I don't think I killed that manticore that beast is a veteran it would take more than that to kill him so let's get while the getting is good! No sooner than spike had finished his sentence the manticore begin to move, it began to rise to its paws spike would not have any of that he rushed over to the manticore grabbed him by the throat and pinned him down spike with a sad look on only said one word spike: sorry! He raised his claw ready to come down and split the manticore in two. But applejack stopped him applejack: no spike it's over you won there is no reason to kill him spike looked at applejack then back at the manticore and smiled I wasn't going to kill him replied spike: I was going to help him up but I was keeping my claw ready just in case he made a move at you. As he finished he picked up the manticore and got him to his feet the manticore had regained consciousness and looked spike Square in the eye and then he smiled and nodded and back down and limped away. Spike knew at that moment he had won his first battle but then the manticore shot him a glare he pointed two claws to his eyes and then to the young Dragon. Spike knew what it meant that he be seen him around very soon and that the manticore was far from done with the young Dragon. But he was too injured to continue so he left, spike looked at applejack who was now looking at him kind of funny Spike: uh? Applejack? Are you okay? applejack was caught in a daze she was in a fantasy spike looked like a rugged cowpony that just got through up beating a dastardly villain, in retrospect is exactly what happened but she knew what it was Spike showed despite him being strong he had a great big heart. Exactly what she was looking for in a stallion spike proceeded back to his wagon and started pulling as he shouted behind him Spike: come on applejack let's get to the buyer it's only 10 minutes from here. Applejack quickly shook out of her fantasy as she started pulling the wagon to catch up with Spike. Applejack: Spike? Why didn't you just leave the apples and run away with me? Spike looked at applejack and thought for a minute before given her smile. Spike: that's easy I care about you without these apples you would've lost the farm I couldn't let that happen I won't let it happen as far as I'm concerned I'm already an Apple and we stick together no matter what! At that moment applejack knew how she felt about Spike she had fallen in love she wanted to marry him she wanted keep them all to herself but she wasn't about to let him know just yet. She had much bigger plans for him and it included a few little ones running around calling him and her mom-and-pop. Applejack blushed and looked at Spike with passionate smile applejack: thank you Spike, Spike looked back Spike: same to you. They both hurried and just barely made it to the buyer they got the bits and paid off the loans plus the bonus. It was also when they made it back to the farm that applejack began planning on how to win Spike's heart. After Applejack finished explaining she looked around and saw pretty much what she expected to see shocked looks from everpony and dragon as well as human. They all had gaping mouth's especially big Mac and granny smith big Mac was the first one to break the silence big Macintosh: you mean to tell me spike fought off old scar even I wouldn't tangle with that manticore yet he won! John could not believe what he had just heard john:[dan gum spike no wonder you have 7 mares chasing after you] he said under his breath while trying to hold back his laughter. Everpony and Dragon looked toward Spike especially his mother celestia, celestia: son you were in a fight! Even I know about old scar he is one of the toughest manticore's in the evergreen forest he's been known to take on fully grown dragons and win, he has been fighting before I was born! Exactly when were you going to tell me this!? She said in a shocking yet proud tone she wasn't exactly angry more shocked spike was more grown up that she gave him credit for. Spike rubbed the back of his head with his claw, Spike: it kind of slipped my mind, rainbow dash decided cut in rainbow dash: slipped your mind! Spike the more I get to know you the more I love you, you are nothing but pure awesomeness! Ikaros only smiled ikaros: my little spike won his first battle already! I couldn't be prouder! Theron busted into pure laughter Theron: hahahhahahah! That's my grand boy just became a teen and he's already winning battles and protecting ladies in distress you is like your uncle and your father in more ways than one! Spike looked at applejack she blushed applejack: while now the time to say it big Mac granny I'm in love with Spike and by celestia's order I'm to marry him in fact the rest of the main six of going to marry him as well as Trixie celestia has made it so we each get one week with Spike so he can get to know our families better and get their blessing. now it took a lot to shake granny smith she was an old mare she had lived and done it all but this took her by surprise, as well as it did for big Mac he remembered how Spike Saved the Farm but he didn't know he fought a manticore to do it. The king and queen decided to step in ikaros: I think that is a splendid idea! However the King cut off her off. Theron: honey he needs to get to know the family here not in the Dragon Kingdom how about this we leave tonight and when spike gets the blessing of all the families then we talked to each one of the girls and then we have a big old wedding how that sound honey? Celestia? Celestia only smiled celestia: I believe that the best idea I've ever heard after all spikes week with the apples begins tomorrow morning and it seems him at applejack have a lot of explaining to do so let's go enjoy the festivities shall we everyone and pony? Everyone and pony agreed and went back to the party leaving Spike and applejack along with big McIntosh granny smith, granny smith spoke up. Granny smith: applejack is you really in love with Spike? How long?! Applejack started fidgeting with her hooves three months maybe more granny smith gave her stern look which turned slowly into a great big smile. Granny smith: **WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! I NEVER THOUGHT I SEE THE DAY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU APPLEJACK! **Big Macintosh stepped up beside his granny big Macintosh: **yeup! I'm happy for you applejack**! I'm just upset you haven't told us soon we could've helped you, you know! Applejack didn't know what to say she just hugged her family tightly thank you replied applejack with a smile, but she was interrupted by big Macintosh big Macintosh: hold on there! It's not that easy we don't mind having a dragon for brother in law but we still need to talk about a lot of things and this week is the perfect chance to do so. Granny smith nodded granny smith: that's right big Mac applebloom is going to have a cow when she finds out she's about to get a new brother and he's a Dragon! And we can make sure all the families is okay with this and deal with the ones that don't there one in every family you know. Applejack had tears in her eyes she was happy that big Mac and granny smith had gladly accepted spike big Macintosh: but he still far from get my blessing he said jokingly after all if he's going to be an Apple's he's got to show me he can work like one and proved to me that he will give you lots of love and care and may be some future nieces and nephews. Spike only face palmed himself Spike: here we go again! Granny smith only laughed granny smith: hahahahahah, what did you expect! Of course we want you to expand the family we don't care if their half Dragon and pony there still be my great grandkids! And my nieces and nephews stated big Mac with a stern look. Spike was moved deeply Spike: big Mac granny I'll try my best this week to prove to you I am worthy of applejack. Right now let's go to every pony the good news. Every pony nodded and went over to where the party was being held they had fun they sang a danced they learned so much about Dragon culture and dragons learned about pony culture an rainbowdash showed how fast ponies can be with help with the wonderblots she finished the show by doing a sonic rainboom that impressed every pony and dragon there. Mostly john he had always wanted to see a real sonic rainboom he's whole life he was having the time of his life. After the party had ended most of the dragons had taken off to the sky except for the king and queen the queen bed down and kissed Spike on the cheek. Ikaros: now sweetie when you're done getting the blessings of each family you bring these girls to me so I can expect them she finished with a smile after all I want to make sure that their perfect for my grandson! Spike only blushed he was being embarrassed by: grandma! Cut it out! The king came to his side Theron: leave the boy alone I can only tell by his judgment that each one is perfect for him we don't bond would just anybody but him to pick the seven means that their perfect for him. Well will be on our way remember Spike if ever want to see us or talk don't hesitate to call or see us after all you need to see the kingdom that one day you and you're families will rule over. Celestia gave him a coy smile or he can stay and _rule here with his mother. _The Queen looked at her and gave her a coy smile back ikaros: will see you never know what the future holds. Goodbye Spike will see you really soon Theron: good luck my boy you have great powers Spike you begin to unlock them one at a time and I hope one day you will be a great arbiter. With that the king and queen whispered the magic of their people teleported back to the Dragon Kingdom. Spike gave out yarn he was tired a lot happened today and he was just waiting on what was going to happen next. Applejack trotted up next to him applejack: Spike you can spend the night at our place tonight that way our week can start in the morning. Both Big Macintosh and granny smith smiled and looked at Spike with anticipation they wanted this they wanted Spike and applejack to spend a whole lot of time together and this would make things easier. Spike looked at his mother and the rest of the main six and Trixie spike: any pony have any objections? There were no objections so Spike nodded in agreement Spike: alright applejack let's go applejack stuck a hoof out and stopped spike that was taken aback. Spike: applejack? Applejack looked at Spike with the stern look. Applejack: Spike since were together now can you just call me honey? Spike was blushing from ear to ear but he knew she wanted be treated like a lady, Spike: of course honey big Mac granny smith and applejack were all smiles they went back to sweet Apple acres for some shut eye Spike slept in the guest room of course and applejack did not like that but it was custom in the Apple family for the groom to be not sleep in the same with his soon-to-be wife as spike settled into his bed the thoughts of all that happened that night was still running through his head. he just found his long-lost family and now he is about to gain new ones of course he had to work at he knew wasn't it to be easy but he didn't care he just had a gut feeling he and his brother John were going to have the best time of their lives.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 the nights future

Equestria now home to a certain young 13-year-old human name John. The moment he arrived he became the adopted brother to spike and through some funny events which involved seven mares and a certain Dragon john became engaged to celestia's little sister Luna Princess of night. At first he was against the idea because he had never known love before, but after some thinking and literally going to each other's mind and soul he asked her to marry him. Shortly after that half of the Dragon Kingdom came to ponyville along with the king and queen as they reviled themselves to be spikes long-lost grandparents and that Spike was the future King of the Dragon Kingdom and that he was the arbiter a dragon that can bend all the elements. not only that but by order of his mother princess celestia spike will spend one week each with his soon-to-be wives to get their families blessing first off is applejack but applejack and spike are for later time. After the party at Canterlot Castle John and Luna had just got back from the party as they made their way through celestia and Luna were joking with a one another happy for spike, he had found his long-lost grandparent's plus they had named him the new successor to the Dragon Kingdom. Celestia couldn't be happier though a little worried whether he would live at canterlot Castle with his new family and rule with her or move to the Dragon Kingdom and rule there, but she would come to that bridge when she came to it right now she was in a joyous mood she also found out that Spike was able to defend himself against a manticore even more so one that has been fighting for nearly 1,200 years a being that took on fully grown dragons the size of skyscrapers and won, yet in his very first battle spike defeated him. Celestia: my goodness Spike beat old scar I do believe that's the first time he's ever lost a battle now I'm a little worried knowing that manticore spike has not seen the last of him. But for spike to help save Applejacks farm and beat old scar and in the process winning that cow girl heart spike is more grown up than I thought… sniff… sniff… It was just the other day he was just a hatchling…. He was hugging my neck and calling me Momma….my little baby is growing up so fast… Celestia was having a mother moment it was just _**clicking **_after hearing spike had defended one of he's soon to be wives with his life that spike was truly no longer young hatchling, but nearly a grow by pony standards and would soon start a family of his own. The moment she thought that she dried up her tears and had that sinister smile on her face once again. Celestia: I may be losing my little boy to seven mares but I will be getting many _grandchildren_ in the process so I will have more than the company even the King himself told me that dragons and ponies have had children in the past and they turned out beautiful and strong.. Oh I can hardly wait when is he going to get the blessings of the family? With his skills he should have been had their blessing by now! Luna had been laughing and joking she started feeling a little sorry for her sister after all she was a mother losing her son to 7 mares until she acted like a crazed grandmother again the moment passed. Luna: oh sister that's more than enough that it's all in due time. You can't rush this in my opinion it's going along smoothly, why at this moment Spike is with applejack and since granny smith and big Macintosh were thrilled when they found out applejack was in love with spike. I say you have their blessing by tomorrow afternoon and the rest of the week you never know _he might solve that problem for you provided that his romantic mode takes over!_ Celestia was caught off guard never before had luna talked to her this way she talked like any other pony of the day, she was laughing she was joking celestia couldn't be happier for her sister she had finally opened up. She was acting like any other pony would she was no longer afraid to show her true self. But celestia remembered what Luna said at the party. celestia: oh Luna you naughty little girl you opened up quite a bit but I'm wondering if I should be expecting nieces and nephews before I should be expecting grandchildren after all the Theron did say that humans and ponies could have children, and there this question I've been dying to ask you…. what was it? Oh yes after the wedding when I should be expecting them! Luna blushed extremely she didn't know what to say but she wouldn't denying it anymore. Luna only looked at her sister with a light blush on her face as she looked to her sister with a smile which caught celestia more off guard she expected Luna to be breaking down and fidgeting with her front hooves but instead she surprised her sister Luna: actually I was going to talk to him about that I would like it to be very soon, I finally found my special somepony and I do want to know when we are, going to have children because actually…. I think I'm ready now! She said with a squeal as her wings' popped up .celestia was dumbstruck celestia: Luna! That's my little sister I have to give you more credit! I as well wish to see my soon-to-be nieces and nephews…ah to have the sound of laughter and little ones running around I can barely hold my excitement for that day to come don't you John?...john!? Celestia and Luna turn around behind them to see that John was nowhere to be found Luna started to worry ponies of her nature were very, very protective of their loved ones, and tended to go a little crazy. Luna turned her head around looking every which way while calling out his name. luna: John!, john!? My love! Where are you! Celestia watched her little sister having a cow giggling all the while she understood Luna's reaction but she decided to she was getting carried away again so she did her best to reassure her sister celestia: Luna settled down I'm sure he's in the castle he probably has a lot on his plate, after all we have learned much to night the fact that humans lived here in equestria and that our two worlds used to be one and the same. Rosie: wow so it's true! Celestia and Luna turned around to see Rosie had been behind them the whole time ease dropping on the whole conversation. Celestia: hello Rosie I take it that tonight's events have reached your ears as well as most of the guards and maids in the Castle? She said with a playful smirk she wasn't surprised that Rosie had been snooping she was always the gossip and Snoopy type but the look on Rosie's face told a different story one that will blow new light into the past, Rosie: yes and no she said with a Stern look Rosie was not usually serious all the time but in this moment celestia never saw her more serious in her whole life Rosie? Rosie snapped her head up to see a worried princess of the sun giving her the signature poker face she always wore in situations like this. Celestia: what is it Rosie? Is something wrong? And don't tell me there's nothing I've known you for many years I can tell when you are lying to me. Rosie once again shook the cobwebs out of her head and looked at the Princess will with a look that had both signs of joy yet confusion, Rosie: no,no word has already reached my ears about Spike and his grandparents I'm happy for him truly….. It's just the part about John's people living here I thought it was just a myth a legend that my grandmother told me when I was a little filly, humanoid hybrid ponies! I thought my grandmother's diary was nothing but a storybook but now that the King of the dragons has verified it she was caught off by Luna as she trotted up stopping inches from her face she just stood there looking her in the eyes as hers widened and glinted with excitement. Luna: Rosie are you telling me that you've been known about this that you have some record of what happened in the past before the reign of the alicorn!? Rosie only nodded her head with a sly smirk Rosie: I do now! Have you forgotten my family is the oldest in equestria my family has been there since the first alicorn all the way to you and celestia! Celestia hoof palmed herself she couldn't believe she had forgotten about how far back Rosie's family truly went she didn't even bother to think that one of her ancestors had lived in those times and would keep a diary, celestia: I cannot believe I didn't even bother to check an outside source! For two whole days I spent searching to the royal archives searching for answers about the past, searching for answers to questions why did the humans go to war with the dragons and where they there when first pony began to talk and use magic so many questions yet with all my resources and knowledge in the royal library I found no such answers I even went to mother an fathers Royal archives but the only book that had some information was their diary. Celestia was about to continue but a shocked Luna cut her off she knew there was war in the past but a war between humans and dragons this was news to her. Luna: hold on their sister did thou say what we think you said…. War between humans and dragons! How much more information have you hid from me replied a most sadden Luna she was upset that her sister had not told her this as soon as possible after all she was also a ruler of equestria and right now she felt like her sister didn't trust her after all they been through since she returned. Celestia picked up on this pretty quick she saw the look in Luna's eyes and quickly let her know that that wasn't the case. Celestia: Luna calm down I understand how you feel but trust me I would've told you sooner I just found this out myself. It was right before the party started before I had a talk with Spike while I was reading through mother and father's archives. I found that humans came from another world how they got here I do not know, but what I do know is when they got here dragons were the dominant species. At that time the humans fought against the dragons but during the med turn of the war they became allies how they combat against dragons I do not know but legend say at least the one in mother and father's diary that humans had special weapons swords made of energy and also, weapons called guns I believe ? That shut out energy called a laser but the rest I cannot say mother and father's Journal ended half way but the way to describe it seem like it was more to the story witch I think they likely more than one book that they kept. But if there were other books with that knowledge time has claimed them. I was meaning to tell you dear sister but then spikes grandparents showed up out of nowhere and well let's just say I have been a little distracted Luna's ears perked in a smile came on her face she was happy that that was the reason and not the other way around but there was still one question on her mind Luna: I'm glad to hear that sister but that is not explain how it began how did John's people get here why fight with the dragons? and if humans were here by all that is equestria ….. she said holding her breath for a few seconds pondering her next words carefully as she asked a question that shook the very foundation of their race were they here when equestria herself came to power because legend says she was the first pony to become a unicorn and a alicorn! Celestia and Rosie's eyes shot wide open they hadn't thought about that the more they thought about Luna's question the more they agreed she was right how much of their Empire grew at that time and if they were with equestria herself. It led to another question why did they leave, why there are no signs that there were human's in equestria now, and why is the portal the only proof that they existed. All three ponies had their head down pondering in a small circle trying to figure out answers to these questions why if you didn't know any better they were having a summit meeting except they were just it standing a little circle whispering to each other, they look funny really two alicorn's and earth pony hurdling…. You get the point! Just then Rosie spoke up with a smile on her face Rosie: well I know how to find out my family's diary! 16 generations of ponies are recorded in that book each one with a specific chapter of their lives and get this and this real really interest you John- she cut herself off as she noticed that certain human wasn't with them .She turned her head all around looking everywhere in the hall but all see saw celestia and Luna when she couldn't find him she turned to Luna and celestia Rosie: where the Sam hay is John!? anypony see him since the party Luna wasn't he with you? At that moment Luna realized she was right she had forgotten that he went missing when they were walking down the hallways of the Castle, Luna was getting worried John was new to canterlot Castle and there were many secret places we can easily get lost in One-time Luna was lost when she was younger l for two days before celestia found her. Now being the over protective alicorn that she was especially towards him she was freaking out! Luna snapped her head around the way she came and galloping down the halls s looking for him desperately, she realized shouting out his name would not be enough the Castle was so big and she really need to give him the layout of the Castle or at least a map. Luna did the next best thing she could she stopped her front right hoof and in a dominant booming voice shouted Luna: _night guards to me!_ the moment she finished two ponies appeared before her they were similar to celestia sun guards except that armor and features and symbols of night were extremely different but most of all the features could not be more different. Their eyes splinted and their wings more like that of a bat and the color of the far was a light tan-ish grayish color, their armor purplish in color and each one had it and split eye amulet in the middle of their amour. The two guards galloped to Luna and bowed before her night soldier one: yes milady what is your command? Night soldier two: say it and it shall be done! Luna had a frightful yet Stern look on her face Luna: guards thy love John is lost in the Castle go find him immediately bring him back to me unharmed and safe! The guards looked each other then back at the Princess as they both shouted in unison night soldiers: at once Princess Luna! They went to turn around to got start the search and of course rally their comrades to aid them in the search. But Luna stopped them just _**one thing**_ replied Luna in a very Stern tone the guards look back at her nervously this was first time they ever heard her talk like this before night soldier one: ye-sss my lady? Luna closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again and basically stated the law Luna: I have no doubt that some to most of you thanks to Rosie, have no doubt heard that I'm engaged to John and I've heard rumors that most of you really don't like him because he is of a different species the moment she said that the guards eyes widened shock the soldiers tried to reassure the Princess that it didn't matter what they thought as long as she was happy. Luna knew this all too well but she wanted to make one thing very clear Luna: you are entitled to your opinions after all a Princess that does not listen to her soldiers as well as her subjects is not a Princess after all she must listen to all with it being to the youngest villager to the head Capt. of the guard. Celestia was smiling from ear to ear she was proud of her sister John in only a few days had made her sister mature into a wonderful leader a leader that would listen to anypony no matter how big or small their title is. In this case you could say behind every great Princess is a strong love at her side. She was about to say something but then Luna kind of got scary Luna: like I said if you have a problem talk to me but she said in a voice very lowered octave a very scary lowered octave luna: that better be the only thing you do towards him for if I find out if any pony does anything that would hurt my love I don't care what reason you may have, maybe you think it's better I stuck to my own kind or maybe you think he is a threat, but if I find out that something like that did happen and he's to be injured well... **I WILL HAVE YOUR MISABLE carcass sealed in the most deepest darkest depth of Tartarus that I can find and I will make you suffer a fate worse than any death you can think of I you I don't care if I have known thou for 400 years to 1000 if so much as one scratch comes to my John you are Tartarus bound! **The guards stood there for a few seconds taking everything in she just said they indeed had heard about the marriage between her and John some of the guards didn't think it was natural for a human and anypony to marry and the rest of them thought that this was just a little faze she was going through. As she finished her orders she slammed her right front hoof and shouted** Luna: is that clear! Well! What are you waiting for?! Do you want to go Tartarus! Get going!** Oh replied Luna in a calm yet scary tone be sure to pass that to the rest of your colleagues as well **get to it!** At that moment the guards went from their usual color to solid white as they begin to scrambled tripping over themselves trying to get away from the Princess as they began searching they both shouted to the Princess soldiers: yes ma'am! And they were gone Luna turn around with a smile on her face proud of what she did proud that she stood up for her special somepony. when she turned around she saw shocked expressions of Rosie and celestia Rosie: I think you went a tad bit overboard... Whom I kidding you have gone nuts! Celestia nodded in agreement celestia: luna replied the princess in a worried tone I know you just trying to keep John safe but did you really have to threaten them like that I'm pretty sure you just gave them nightmares for weeks to come! Luna started to blush little embarrassment but she stood her ground Luna: I see your point I will apologize to them later however I meant every word I have not waited thousand years for my destined one only to be stripped of him because somepony decide to take the law in their own hooves. Rosieand celestia looked at each other with worried face' as Luna made her way down the hall beginning her own search for her love celestai whispered to Rosie so that Luna couldn't hear celestia: now I'm wishing that John had remained hidden in the everfree forest for a few more days ….. if I know Luna would be this overprotective… It's kind of scary. Rosie only had one eyebrow cocked up and looked at her with a straight face Rosie: really?! Just noticing that now took you two days to notice! Luna:** I heard that! I am not overprotective I'm loving there's a difference! **Celestia and Rosie snapped their heads up to see Luna was nearly at the end of the hall in fact she was at the door that led to the other section of the hall as she slammed the door shut behind her. Celestia and Rosie was shocked celestia: wow her wife mode must be full notch! Rosie only looked at celestia with a shocked expression Rosie: yeah I mean that's 300 feet how could she hear us from there, if I was john I find a good place to hide for a few days. Just then the door opened and Luna perked her to head out Luna: **I can still hear thou and there's no reason for John to hide from any pony especially me! Humpf ! **She finished puffing her cheeks up as she closed the door once again. Now all celestia and Rosie could do was watch the door for five minutes and then looked at each other their jaw's drooped as they said in unison celestia, Rosie: _how did she bloody do that!_ Meanwhile in that canterlot Castle was set human in question roaming through the halls of the great Castle admiring every aspect of it. He always wonder what it would be like to fully see the inside of the Castle in all his years of watching the show every time he saw an episode when they were inside the Castle he always wondered what the rest of it would look to see the furnishings of the many rooms that he never got see to the ancient portraits which no doubt celestia had collected over the years. He wanted to see it all he went from room to room opening the doors but he made sure to knock on each one you never know some important pony from another country might be visiting with his wife and might be having a _little quality time together _and he was not about to walk in on that. but it as luck would have it that wasn't the case, John: wow so many rooms I always wanted to see the inside this place so many things to see and I have rest of my life to see what this Castle nay what equestria has in store for me! John: wow I was beginning to speak just like Luna and he blushed John: hey Luna a guess you're rubbing off on me… Luna? Celestia?... Any pony!... Hello! …. Oh my bap I am so lost John looked around he completely separated himself from the princesses he didn't mean to he was just so amazed he got to talk with dragons found out that his people lived in equestria right when civilization on this planet had begun for ponies that is. John: oh no I guess I got distracted man luna's probably got all the night guards looking for me and knowing her and the way she been acting she's probably threatened to turn them in charcoal or something if they don't find me! Just then a scary thought entered his mind John: wait a minute what if Luna thinks' I'm running out on her again!? Oh bap I got to get back to her quickly she'll tear this place apart oh worse go nightmare moon on me! I can just see it now nightmare moon towering over me sweets sexy nightmare moon! Wait a minute…. Did I?... Just thought Luna as nightmare moon was sexy?! As the realization sunk in that he did indeed just think that as he blushed as red as the sun. He covered his mouth with his hands hardly believing what he just said. John: wow did not know I had that kind taste …huh nightmare moon John then decided what the hay! As he thought on scenario (scene break) John walked into his and Luna's room he called out her name wondering where she was finally Luna finally called out to him Luna: I 'm right here darling John turned around to face Luna but what he saw wasn't Luna exactly it was nightmare moon you know the nightmare moon that face twilight and her friends yeah that one. At first John was a little scared but for some reason she wasn't hostile instead nightmare moon was acting more feminine she started walking over to him in a seductive swagger style like which got John's heart pumping. Nightmare moon noticed this and smiled nightmare moon: like what you see darling? John blushed at the question he stuttered as he tried to counter her advance John: oh ye' wha- no..noo I …um oh boy…gulp. Was all he could say till he managed to compose himself John: Luna why are you nightmare moon again? Please tell me you are not going to fight with twilight and the others or worse your sister! He didn't want her to get banished to the moon again nightmare moon was taken aback by this but she just chuckled it off. nightmare moon: why of course not darling she said as she once again began to advance on him shaking her well basically shaking what her momma gave her hoping to get his attention _and it did tremendously. _Poor little John did all he could to keep his nose from bleeding while he was doing this nightmare moon had now come within inches of his face using the distraction to get closer without his attention. But she got within inches of his face which was red as a beat she noticed the blush and shockingly kissed him out of nowhere. John was shocked but fell into the kiss he was liking every second of it until he felt something strange then he noticed what was it was her tongue his eyes shot wide open as he broke the embrace blushing harder than ever. John:wh-wh-what Luna don't you think it's a little too soon for that type kissing!? I mean were not even married yet! Nightmare moon's face puffed up and then gave a light snort nightmare moon: that is exactly why I'm in this form while Luna is shy nightmare moon is way more how do you say? _**More assertive**_ she giggled with a seductive smile Now let's pick up from where we left off and a little _more_ John stepped back a few feet John: more? What do you mean more!? As she said this he was back into a corner nightmare moon once again began advancing towards him with that certain swag that would make any man's jaw drop. She was now 2 inches away from his face with a seductive smile nightmare moon: of course how else are we going to have little ones running around she looked into his eyes passionately don't you like me better this way? John was staggering trying to get the words out of his mouth no replied John nervously John: of course not I like you just the way you are and I do want kids listen this…. This is still all really new to me! However she was not buying it nightmare moon: oh then how come you have me in a loving embrace look for yourself she said with a sly smirk John got his thoughts together and looked down what he saw himself doing an nearly giving himself a heart attack he was indeed holding Luna in a tight hug apparently pulling her closer to him her body inches away from his. John's eyes nearly popped out of his head John: when did I? His heart was beaten at a thousand miles per second he was trying to make an excuse for what he did when nightmare moon placed her hooves on his cheek and turned his face towards hers nightmare moon: my love what you want right now is normal don't deny it wanting to be loved and loved in return is natural especially when it comes to starting a family you've been hurt so much darling and did you not asked me to make your nights of loneliness and sadness go away when you proposed!? John gulped but then shook his head slowly John: yes I did so…. He trailed off and little bit before looking back at her John: so I can really ask for _anything _you would give it to me? But just before he got his answer he saw nightmare moon acting like a little filly before she asked a strange question nightmare moon: honey I didn't know…. **You were that ready! **John looked at her confused John: huh? But didn't you just say? Uh ho don't tell me!

John snapped out of his fantasy only to see the real Luna in his arms exactly the way he was holding her as she was nightmare moon apparently she had found him before any of her own guards could. John and Luna looked at each other in awkward silence that seemed to last forever until John spoke up with a blank expression on his face John: uh…. Okay… First how did you find me? Second did you use your mind reading powers to see what I was just thinking? And third how much did you see?! He said each question his voice sounding more sheepishly as he was afraid he already knew the answer to all his questions. Luna was blushing all over her fur was usually a dark blue, was now as red and big Macs fur Luna gulped slightly as she explained while still in John's embrace Luna: well y-y-y-you see every time she tried to speak the words would just break down should never been held a romantically like this in her entire life her mind felt like it was going to explode. But she shook it off long enough give John his answers Luna: first I had the entire night guard look for you when I notice that you weren't with me and my sister after the party. The guards looked for you for two hours still no sign but I remembered you had the necklace which I use my tracer magic to find you. When I found you just standing in the corner over there at first I thought you were hurt but then I noticed you were just fine and in deep thought so…. I…. Did read your thoughts... she Finished her words as her blush intensified. John released Luna from the embrace then backed up a few feet from her and just waved his arms back and forth with a smile you know the one every man makes when caught. A smile that just says he's fine on the outside but on the inside he's just screaming you're got to be kidding me I wish I was dead right now! Yeah that kind of smile! John then clapped his hands together and started rubbing them and closed his eyes very tightly as he opened one eye to look at her dreading the question he was about to ask and dreaded the answer even more John: and my third question still remains **how much did you see!?** Once again Luna's blush intensified Luna: well-um…uh y-o-u I didn't know that you had those kinds of tastes even as I played along I didn't know you_ were that ready_! John stopped waving his arms back and forth instantly he looked at her with a deadpan expression John: wait you mean you played along?! Does that mean you met every word! Before he could finish he was caught off by a certain cough as both froze in shock. John turned around while as Luna leaned to her left over John's shoulder to see none other than Rosie and celestia plus two of her of her night guard John eyes shrank to the size of pebbles when he saw celestia and Rosie and the guard reflection in luna's eyes and just signed in defeat John: of course as if it couldn't be more embarrassing why not have big sister here as well! He said sarcastically throwing his arms up in the air knowing these two very well they had managed to sneak up on Luna and John while they was having their little moment so he wasn't going to try and denying anything. But he was so embarrassed just one more comment would send him running he was going try to protect what little masculine he had left John: listen celestia Rosie it's not what it looks like! I mean I like Luna just the way she is I don't have any other tast- oh no replied celestia shaking the cobwebs out of her head don't mind us Rosie shook her head in agreement Rosie: yes every stallion has their wife do something special for them now and again why shouldn't you be any different... Just then Luna night guard put their two cents in as well as for what John could tell they were clearly mares night guard one: that's right honey I'm married and my husband asks me to do a special thing for him now and again. Her partner shook ahead agreement night guard two: oh yes meet my husband do the same every so often as well, mostly the nurse and the doctor bit. At that moment celestia Rosie Luna and night guard one turned their heads to the second guard and just said **really!?** The second guard looked at every pony funny night guard two: what? It's not that strange! Look at Luna's fiancé he was imagining her as nightmare moon being the seductive villainess type! Celestia pondered this for a few seconds then gave a nice smile, celestia: I can't argue there every stallion has his type she then turns to John and it seems you have a very interesting type! In that moment John snapped the embarrassment level was too much to take John:** GEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm out of here sorry Luna I didn't mean to think of you like that! **John took off like a rocket he didn't care where he was going all he knew is that he didn't want to be there. He was already out the door to the next section of the Castle and still running Luna finally compose herself and went after him Luna: John wait it's okay I really don't mind that only—only what little sister? replied celestia with a smile on her face but Luna did not have a smile as celestia quickly caught on celestia smile was replace with fear the moment she saw Luna face fireballs were burning in the pupils of eyes her mane and tail burned so hot it looked like she was on fire celestia Rosie and the two guards cringed in fear in that moment a dark blue aura surrounded Luna. Luna was lifted off the ground as the magic continue to consume her first she went from a dark blue to blazing red and then exploded revealing none other than nightmare moon herself the real nightmare moon Rosie's jaw hung open as well as the guards Rosie looked to celestia who was dumbstruck she realized at that moment they had took the joking way too far Rosie: in the words of John oh my bap! Where dead! Eep! She finished hiding behind one of celestia's legs like a cowardly little filly the two guards had held each other in a tight hug. But none was more fearful than celestia she realized that Luna was trying to use that moment with John to be more opened up that she was trying to handle things her way. And it did not take celestia along to realize that she had completely overstepped her bounds as a big sister celestia had only one strain of thought running through her mind celestia's mind (uh ho I'm in trouble….. Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, and please don't kill me!) Celestia was sweating bullets this wasn't the same nightmare moon she fought so many years ago this was a more focused determined nightmare moon more so she was a mare in love, a being that has no evil in her heart and only fight's for the one she love's even if celestia had the elements of harmony they would do her no good. The elements of harmony can only strike down the wicked not a mare in love. Nightmare moon proceeded to step towards celestia and the others inch by inch step-by-step every time she stepped she radiated power the magical pressure was felt throughout the room celestia and the others could barely stand Rosie and the guards were on their stomachs celestia being an alicorn was the only pony left standing but just barely. since Luna finally found her special somepony she become that much stronger Luna was now inches away from her sister's muzzle as she spoke glaring daggers at her sister. Luna/nightmare moon: now I'm going to overlook this one time if you excuse me I'm going to go find my fiancé who you have humiliated yet again and _**from now mind your own business! **_she said that part with much venom in her voice. I understand you just want my happiness but I must make that on my own and we cannot be intimate if I had my big sister over my shoulder 24 seven when I find John going to take him into my room so we can have a nice talk and I'm not to be disturbed for the rest of the **day got it! **Celestia slowly nodded her head she would not argue with her sister especially not when she's armored up and ready to fight. celestia: o-f-of -of course Luna I didn't mean to crowd you I have been acting foolish lately I didn't mean to take it too far, something's are between couples I just hope you forgive me. She said with a sheepish smile hoping Luna would forgive her but Luna was not in a forgiving mood at that moment Luna/nightmare moon: don't hold thy breath at least for now. With that said she turned around in the direction John had fled in Luna/nightmare moon: all right I just need to focus my tracer magic on the necklace and….. As she said this whole horn began to glow first it was a small flux but then it got bigger and bigger until was at its peak Luna/nightmare moon: there! Oh my equestria! He's already at the garden!? But that's six floors down my goodness he's fast on his feet! Well hopefully I can get this straightened out. Luna still as nightmare moon turns her head towards celestia Luna/nightmare moon: remember my words carefully sister for the next time you cross that line even the elements of harmony shall not stop me if you cause John anymore embarrassment and pain! She finished with a slight snort as she fled up her horn and teleported. As she did the magical pressure dissipated every pony in the room was finally able to relax Rosie had finally managed to pick herself, up she dusted herself off and gave a Stern look to celestia and the two guards Rosie: I've wanted to ask you something for a few minutes now…. What was it...? Oh yeah...what the hay were you thinking!? You trying to get us all killed!? when were searching for John I kept saying _celestia leave him alone let Luna take care of him she's his fiancée it's her job to take care of her stallion! __**But no you said! **_ And when John was in his little fantasy you wanted to peak again the first time sure second time _**no! Look I know it's funny to poke fun at family from time to time especially when she finally found her special somepony but enough was enough. But did you listen to me no! **_Look where we are at now! Tonight was supposed to be a wonderful night Spike finally found his long-lost side of the family John and Luna had announced they were engaged! It was a perfect day but no you have to poke fun at him! Rosie was basically chewing celestia out every chance he got she then turned to the guards Rosie: as for you two I don't care what you do with your husband's there are something's you don't discuss with a new the couple I know you just trying to give helpful advice but you should've known when to keep your muzzle out of somepony's business! Now if you excuse me I have to tell the other guards sun and night as well as the other maids and Butler's on what's happened so if they run into Luna a.k.a. nightmare moon they won't get blasted into oblivion! She looked at all three that were just speechless as she turned her head given a short snort and trotted away. no sooner that she took her seventh step a maid ran up to her pony maid: Rosie what are you doing in the halls don't you know it's nightmare moon she's back! Rosie's jaw dropped agh! Replied Rosie placing her hooves to her head Rosie: already listen don't worry about her I will tell you all about it and I want you to tell the other staff what I'm about to tell you follow me. She said placing one hoof over the other maids shoulder as they exited towards the door she gave one last death glare at celestia then her and her colleague where out the door. No sooner than the door shut the two guards looked each other blushing out of guilt and embarrassment soldier one: oh look at the time need to get back on patrol the other guard looked at her soldier two: patrol you mean a hiding spot right don't we have some vacation time saved I think it's time to use it now! Soldier one: yeah that's I mean! Let's go to the barracks and put in our papers! While we still have families to go home to! She finished with a worried tone in her voice. The second soldier only nodded profusely soldier two: yes well if you excuse is Princess we have to go. They didn't wait for the princes of the sun to respond as they sprinted in the opposite direction basically making a mad dash for the barracks trying to get out of the Castle as soon as possible. Celestia watched the two guards as they exited the door on the far in the Castle she didn't mind after all she was the main cause of their fear. Celestia and basically broken down the moment they left her knees buckled as she dropped to the floor she had not been this scared in a long time not since she had to fight her sister the first time, and right now one of the her biggest fears had been realized she had crossed the line and lost all the local respect from her sister. Every since she came back it had been very awkward between the two Luna was already out of place in this world in fact the first time and she fought against her she couldn't blame her after all the ponies gave more credit to celestia .while Luna barely received any credit for her lovely night sky which led to the inevitable battle between them. Ever since that day she always pictured the day Luna would return how she would make things right how she would make sure Luna got just as much love and respect as she did, over the last few months the awkwardness between them faded until at last they were back to being lovely sisters siblings that would love each other no matter what as they once were. But all that was possibly been destroyed because celestia just couldn't stop being picky being so pushy Rosie had been warning her not to push too far. rosie: don't push too far Princess celestia or you're going regret it! Rosie's wisdom rang throughout the skull of Princess celestia over and over again why didn't she listen. But instead she decides to push and what does she get for it months of love and respect possibly lost. All she wanted was Luna's happiness for her to enjoy a family and somepony to share it with she had broke the most important rule when your sister is taking to her somepony don't go into their private business. Celestia picked herself up but when she got up to her hooves she had tears in her eyes. Celestia only shook ahead celestia: oh Lu I am so sorry…. I didn't mean to but in... please don't let me have lost you for second time. The only thing she got was silence she bowed her head defeat and proceed to go to her personal chambers and hope that the situation with John and Luna would sort itself out but celestia knew all too well with Luna's temper that could take a while, celestia teleported herself to her room as she gone into the bed down to the covers as she cried herself to sleep she said before maturing to herself celestia: celestia you fool. Meanwhile John was indeed in the gardens trying to catch his breath of course having run down six floors to the gardens who wouldn't be. After John caught his breath he sat down on one of the benches trying to figure out how he could live down the embarrassing moment he had just gone through, John: man can this night get any worse- only if you let it my dear. John snapped his head around to see Luna walking through the entrance to the gardens but she wasn't Luna she was nightmare moon John's eyes for the second time that night nearly popped out of his head John only had one thought his mind (oh boy here we go again!) But Luna eased his fears Luna: easy my love celestia won't be bothering us I warned her that if she ever interviewed again with our personal life I would and end her! John couldn't believe it, and he got mad he never been so mad his life! John:** are you kidding me you did what! **Luna was confused she didn't know why he was so mad but he reminded her pretty quick. Luna: my dear why you so mad?! Did my sister Not embarrass you not but a few minutes ago! She said sheepishly but John was staring death at her John: yes she did but that's what big sisters do think about Luna you've only been back a year? celestia's just trying to get back to how you two use to be. I understand why you stood up for me and I appreciate it truly I do but the moment you see celestia much to apologize immediately! He said with a Stern tone his arms crossed looking at her with a serious face. Now you think Luna would be upset that he was acting this way even though she only stood up for him or more so be furious at him, she can only stare at him in aw just like when they had first met he was showing the reasons why she fell in love with. His Stern conviction his courage and his love for family these were the reasons why she fell in love with him and she knew he was right. However that did not stop her from acting like little filly and puffed up her cheeks Luna: that may be so but she didn't have to pick on us all the time we don't get a moment to ourselves. John only gave a slight chuckle at this even though she looked like nightmare moon she was still Luna on the inside John: I know but first change back I'm pretty sure all the guards and maids are scared of you plus _I want my luna. _Luna thought about it for second she had no doubt that the guards and maid were terrified on her way to the gardens most of the guards and maids avoided her probably fearful that they would get blasted into oblivion. She cringed sheepishly she realized she had to do a lot of apologizing tomorrow. She nodded and began to transform back but then she remembered John's little fantasy with a slight blush on her face she plays one of her hooves around his shoulder and pulled them into a tight hug the moment she embraced him her horn flared up as John tried to figure out was going on John: Luna? What are you- but before he could finish asking the question he was surrounded by magic and with a pop they were gone John a covered his eyes not expecting what was going on so he did what all humans did close their eyes expect the worst. But to his surprise nothing bad happened he stood there his arms over his eyes until he felt the gentle hoof of Luna. Luna: it's all right were back in our room John looked around and noticed she was right John only sighed in relief. John: thank goodness Luna don't teleport me without me knowing. Luna only giggled again she begun a blush John picked up on this pretty quickly and then wondered why they were back in their room. At that time she went back to her normal self, she thought it would be best plus there was another reason she wanted John to look at who she really was not as nightmare moon but as Luna Princess of the night. She gave John a look that had him worried John: Luna? Why you looking at me like that and blushing? Luna was acting extremely nervously but she gathered her courage and started acting like the nightmare moon was in his fantasies and once again _shook what her momma gave her _John couldn't believe it but then he remembered her words all he had to do was ask they were going to be married _and they were alone _(oh boy well John do as the Romans do she's going to be your wife in a week so why not have a little intimacy) was John's train of thought as he approached her embracing hug like he did before Luna was now standing on her back two hooves like a human while this caught her off guard it was only a little bit she already read his mind but she wasn't going to tell him that just yet. Luna: oh my we going to do to be my brave human in her mind she was freaking out (oh my equestria I am actually using foreplay I had no idea it was this much fun!) Unknowing to her she was giving him a goofy smile but John wasn't complaining he decide to play along. John: you see soon enough my dear luna he said basically lowing and octave as of right now you are within my power and cannot escape. Luna's eyes shot wide open glistening with anticipation she wondered what he was going to do but she didn't have to wait long. He started kissing her not on the lips but on her neck he started at the bottom and then worked his way up…. Hi author here no this is not a clop. Just let you know what while some may seem like it I assure you it's not you never know kids could be reading the story! As he worked his way up her neck with ever kiss he received a set of giggles from Luna which only encouraged him to be a little more mischievous he took this opportunity to tickle her side her eyes shot open and began to laugh uncontrollably Luna: s-s-ss-top stop, stop! You know I'm ticklish John only smiled John: I do now! He then embraced her into another hug she was once again on her back hooves as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips Luna was enjoying the kiss they both fell into it each one doing the best to satisfy the other then Luna notices something this time he was using his tongue she broke away from the embrace Luna: my love! I did not expect that from you! Are you sure you're ready to do more intimate things!? Like I was trying to tell you before I'm okay with it I just wanted make sure you are. I know you never been loved before I just want to do the best I can to love you. She said this with tears forming in the corners of her eyes she was sad but kind of glad John was showing that he truly want to take things further not too fast but he was going further that she thought he would. John noticed her forming tears and took one of his fingers from his and right hand and gently wiped them away he placed his left hand on her cheek while he used his other hand to stroke her mane passionately. John: Luna you told me if I asked for it I could have it I'm not going to jump from a to z mind you, he said with a blush forming on his cheeks but he looked at her sternly in her eyes but I do want to go further in our relationship we are to be married this Saturday and when we are married I to be like a normal husband-and-wife ….. well normal as this world is at least I mean with villains popping up every day plus the changeling attack this place is anything but normal! Luna only laughed and smiled Luna: you are right there but tonight is more than normal for us… Then she blushed once again profusely so what things did you want to try? She asked fidgeting with her front hooves excitedly waiting for what he had in mind. Now it was John's turn as he blushed as red as the sun as he rubbed the back of his head nervously well replied John with the goofy smile there is one thing if you're not okay with it I understand….. But I was wondering if you could take on a humanoid form. Luna stopped fidgeting with her front hooves and looked at him strangely blinking a few times before her mind fondly caught on and once again her mane and fur turned as red as big Macs. Luna: humanoid!? I think you need to be more specific! She practically was in John's face s in anticipation of his answer. John was now very sheepish on what he was about to say John: well if you want to know the whole story you might want to read my mind with your magic it's easier to explain because it's the type of um… Thing I want you to …do for me once …were married that is heh.. heh Luna stepped back a few inches her blush intensified Luna: my goodness you have more than one taste or did this just come to you! The second one replied John with a smile Luna only replied with a oh! All right close your eyes and let's see what you have in your mind. John did so with a blush but he listen to her as he closed his eyes and focus on the image and the knowledge that went with it. Luna's horn flared up and dove into his mind she only did this for about three seconds that was more than enough to find out what he was thinking. She stepped back now her blush was threatening to set her up in flames. Luna: by equestria you want me to do that on my! John quickly tried to explain himself John: look I know that's a little weird but it's been on my mind I was worried if you could! Like I said if you don't want to I understand! He said with his hands in front of him. But Luna only placed her right hoof over his right hand. And then placed it on the left side of her cheek as he started rubbing it gently. Luna: there's no reason to be embarrassed I said if you wanted anything which means that counts to, she said with a slight giggle. Now stand back for what I saw on your mind it shouldn't be too complicated but I think I can only sustain it for five minutes after all I am new to this! John stepped back a few feet John: okay be careful if you think something feels wrong don't hesitate to stop okay? He said with a look of worry on his face. Luna only nodded and then began to spell as she did a small white orb formed on that to tip of her horn then it went down from her horn covering her entire body as she was enveloped in a white light her body begin to take change for first she stood up right like John did her legs formed to that of human legs except the bottom of them were still hooves and her front hooves began to transform as they became arms with hands and fingers soon the entire room was enveloped in a bright white light when the light faded it there stood a humanoid Luna she still looked like a pony except she was standing on her back hooves her face was a little rounded like a humans but still retain most of her features with some key differences she had breast now and they were _fairly size breasts _and she had a body figure that any man would die for. John's jaw dropped all he could do was bask in her glory he looked her up and down she still had her horn the wings and her blue fur and of course her tail..

Hi author here again now this is preteen 13 and up if you not old enough to read this stop! John: Luna is that you!? Luna opened her eyes and looked at herself her eyes widened and glistened with anticipation Luna: well John? Is this what you were going for how do I look? John opened and closed his mouth several times trying to figure the right words until he finally shrugged his shoulders and said John: what the hay Luna you have a good Lord Almighty body! Luna blushed profusely she looked at him puzzled. Luna: really how!? She finished cocking her head to the right John was now feeling awkward as he explained. John: okay well for one you have hips that would make any stallion or man tremble and you have up perfect bubble butt as well as huge breasts you must be at least a E cup or g tops, and if you must now using the alphabet is how women measure the size of their breasts! Let's just say you have everything a man could ask for in a woman or in this case humanoid mare! John finished with a goofy grin and a huge blush Luna was puzzled for a few seconds but then it clicked as she started to stutter like fluttershy Luna:o-o-o- oh m-m-m my is that so… um hahahah I'm glad so you wanted to do this often? She finished leaning her head towards him but she wasn't used to being on her back hooves as she began to lose her balance. As she was falling John was quick to catch her as he did he realized he was holding her Princess style Luna was caught off guard but then a certain sensation came over she couldn't quite explain it at first but then it hit her this was probably the way human men treated the newlyweds only how they carry them on the first night she knew this because while at the party she was asking John many questions about human marriage customs and one of them was that the human male would pick up the woman in one arm on her back while the other arm under her legs this was called Princess style. Many women on the wedding day wanted to be carried like this kind of a lifelong dream and for them this was the **only** way they truly felt like a real Princess. Luna blushed slightly and nuzzled her face into John's chest while she did this two very big lumps were pressing on his. this caused him to stand at _**attention very quickly! **_His legs stiffened up so did his back as he look straight up to the ceiling trying not to focus _the two problems while at the same time were causing him great happiness._ He shook his head very quickly and tried to get luna towards the bed however his legs was still stiff which caused him to lose his balance and landed with Luna on the bed. John looked at Luna to see if she was all right but when he did the site shocked him so much's he's heart nearly stopped pumping. He had his arms pressed against the bed to his surprise he was towering over Luna he was inches away from her lips which seem to glistened with beauty. John couldn't take it anymore the lowered himself on to Luna and gave her a deep kiss Luna's eyes shot wide open for the eighth time this night or was it six? She forgot but she didn't care about that now she was kissing the one she love and was really starting to like foreplay. She wrapped her arms around his back as he sat up while still kissing him of course, she then broke the embrace Luna: my aren't we bold tonight. John just gave a manly smile John: with you my love any time. That was more than enough to receive a squeal from Luna she then stood up and walked awkwardly to a nearby mirror she examined herself. She indeed had features of a human woman in fact she couldn't believe she got the spell perfectly down on the first try, she then looked at her fingers she extended the fingers wiggling them all around and then decide to try them out. She went over to the door of their chambers as she grasped with her hand and easily turn the doorknob it was so much easier than hooves. Luna: I could get used to this having magic and hands the possibility are endless! She finished with a smile as she continued to look at herself in the mirror John noticed something she was wearing a dress. John: Luna were you get the dress? She looked away from the mirror and looked at him with a sly smirk Luna: what? Expecting me to have nothing at all why you naughty little boy! Save it for the wedding night! …. Though if you're really ready we could- John: wow all slow down now! Quit teasing or you to find out what happens. He said with his own sly smirk once again lowing his voice an octave. Luna giggle profusely at this and walked right over and sat down next to him as she extended her left wing and covered John with it pulling him into a hug John looked into her eyes as she did his they both said in unison John and Luna: I love you! As they were about to kiss again another bright white light enveloped the room and when it faded Luna was back to original her form which disappointed her she liked her new form. Luna: oh rats not now.. I was having fun she said as her cheeks puffed up. John only slightly chuckled shaking his head John: yeah so was I but you can do it again maybe even longer next time but I'm happy with the original. Luna looked at him with a smile and just rubbed her cheek against his Luna: aw sweetie **that's why** I love you. Same here replied John as he once again looked into her eyes this time with a devious grin now where were we? Luna stared getting nervous Luna: John calm down it's getting late we should- before she could finish John grabbed her into another hug and started kissing her neck again she giggled fiercely at this trying to wiggle herself away from him she then began to do the same to his neck they as they played with each for six hours. In those six hours Luna and John had never felt so happy in their entire life. It was around 5:30 in the morning celestia had just gotten out of bed and was going to the throne room to carry on her daily duties as princess of the sun and raised the sun while she was at it. On the way she ran to Rosie who looked rather ragged celestia picked up on this as she pretty much knew the reason why but she asked anyway. Celestia: Rosie? Are you alright dear? Let me guess you spent all night explaining to the guards and maids what was going on? Rosie looked at her with bags under her eyes Rosie was not a good mood and she did not hesitate to snap at celestia. Rosie: whose fault you think that is huh!? I only had two hours of sleep not to mention the nightly charge that I had to do since most of the maids that work the night shift would not come out their chambers, why you ask? They were afraid nightmare moon was going to obliterate them! Celestia only shook her head she couldn't believe how much trouble she had put Rosie through because of her mistake with Luna. Celestia: Rosie I'm so sorry I will make it up you I promise! She said in a motherly tone Rosie though only looked at her and you shook it off Rosie: nah! It's okay it seems you've learned your lesson judging from your tone how are you and Luna doing? Celestia only closed her eyes and cringed celestia: to be honest I don't know my worst fears that all the love and respect I've built with Luna everything since she came back from the moon has been lost because of my stupid mistake and- Luna: why would you say that sister I still love you and respect you celestia and Rosie turned towards the entrance to the throne to see none other than Luna herself but this time it was Luna was beaming pure energy. Why it was as if she was beaming with rays of the moon she had a great big smile on her face and was beaming pure joy she then noticed celestia and Rosie looking at her kind of funny but she then noticed Rosie's ragged face she immediately rushed to her side. Luna: Rosie my dear did you not any sleep last night…. Oh that's right the whole nightmare moon thing! You and your staff must of had to work the entire night shift don't worry this week coming up you get the extra bonus in your pay as well as your staff and you could tell them am no longer in a bad mood and they had nothing to fear now if you excuse me…. However Rosie had something to say on the matter. Rosie: hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on what the hay's going on here! What's with the 180!? One minute your big bad nightmare moon and next you're right as rain! What's the deal!? Celestia shook her head in agreement celestia: yes sister why am glad you have forgiven me but just last night you've threaten to destroy me and Rosie! And now you act like nothing ever happened did you find John….? Then as if on instinct she connected the dots something happened between the two as she wasn't afraid to show a devilish grin celestia: you found him didn't you!? Luna only smiled her sister and gave her an answer Luna: yes I did and he told me to forgive you which I understand after all he wants us to all get along and if he says to forgive I forgive. Rosie was shocked and impressed Rosie: wow now my female intuition kicking in something happened between you two didn't it! Rosie had somehow magically got rid of bags under her eyes and looked fresh as a daisy as her snoop mode started to kick in. Luna was expecting these questions however she didn't get chance to answer when celestia noticed the mark on her neck normally no pony could see it because it was the same color as her fur but since she was so close she noticed that immediately it wasn't just one it was many and she knew the marks all too well. celestai had that devilish grin of hers again as she shouted celestia: by all that is equestria! Luna are those kiss marks Rosie snapped her head towards celestia and just covered her mouth with her hooves with excitement Rosie: I knew it I knew it I knew it! How far did you go! Now having discovered this celestia and Rosie were circling Luna bombarding her with questions they knew that John and Luna had indeed deep in their relationship. Now they were acting like little school fillies and wanted all the juicy details. Celestia: come now sister to tell us how far you two kids got! Celestia could barely contain herself she almost bounced up and down like pinkie pie Luna noticed this and chuckled Luna: well I can tell you this it's not well suited for kids to hear Rosie and celestia looked towards each other and then back at luna eyes widened as they both said in unison oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh you naughty little girl! The next 45 minutes celestia and Rosie kept at it trying to figure out as much they could on what happened between the two but Luna only gave them a smile. Luna: now, now all in good time right now we have royal business to attend to after were done she then gave them a devious the grid I might tell you more! She winked at her sister and went to her throne celestia was now even more excited as the main gates opened and many ponies from different countries came to dispute their differences with the princesses celestia made her way back to hers but using her magic she opened up a psychic link celestia: I'm not done yet! After this you are going to tell me everything! She said in her mind with a sly smirk Luna had something to counter that and it was a bombshell Luna: oh really let me ask you this … ever heard of foreplay? Celestia's eyes shot wide open surprised her sister was doing that sort of thing actually had only one thought on her mind celestia: oh my!


	10. Chapter 10 spike and the apples

**Chapter 10 Spike and the Apple family**

Last time we left Luna and celestia Luna had just dropped a bombshell on in the every pony well technically she didn't tell them and secondly she's milking the situation for all that its worth. Oh I'm not making sense okay a brief rundown after spikes party with his grandparents John and Luna returned the Castle however john got lost in the Castle and Luna was going crazy and had every pony running ragged looking for him. that's when the romantic craziness happened. John had a little fantasy about luna being nightmare moon as were at the same time Luna had found John in a corner having his little fantasy and she decided to drop in and see for herself. When he realized he was caught John did what any other guy caught in that situation do. Deny everything that happened but like most things in equestria lately news travels fast, and when I mean fast I mean celestia found John and Luna and that was more than enough for John at that point his humiliation level reached its breaking point! John took off like a bolt of lightning trying to escape and save what little of his manhood he had left. After a heated argument with celestia, Luna tracked John down and brought him back to her room which led to some very interesting things. Which brings us to where we are in now, Canterlot Castle in main throne room was a shocked celestia who had just discovered that her little sister had taken her relationship with her soon-to-be husband to a whole new level. A level she never dreamed in such a short time they would reach but they did. It was 5:30 in the morning nobles from countries around the world gathered into the main throne to meet with the two princesses to discuss trade and various politics however a certain princess of the sun was not focused on this but more on the bombshell luna had dropped with a telepathic link Luna: really sister I don't know about that but let me ask you one thing ever heard of foreplay? Celestia was in a complete daze, she was using the same psychic link so they could communicate with to each other without other ponies butting into their business. However at that moment she wished that this was the one day she didn't have any royal duties that this was the one day she did not have to hear from other countries complain about their problems. That one question repeated constantly in her mind, a question she never thought in 5000 years she would ever hear from her sister, on the outside celestia was nodding and smiling to the nobles but on the inside he was freaking out she wanted know how far John and Luna had gone but Luna was milking it. This was the first time in centuries she was able to mess with her older sister in such a way, the only time she did is when she was just little filly. Celestia after mentally shaking herself back to the present decided to break the mental link feeling that she would overreacted In a full out outburst. Celestia: thank you every pony for being here today now without further to do let's begin discussing whatever problems your country is having as well as trade or begin trades and- _excuse me Princess celestia _all eyes turned toward a light brown pony with a golden yellow mane and fashioned clothes that you see in saddle Arabia, celestia turned her gaze towards him with a friendly smile celestia: ah King ameer its good to see you here today. I see you brought your wife lady azale it has been a while since we last met I do believe that was three years ago doing twilight's magical duel incident. Azale: yes Princess celestia is been far too long how have you been? Lady azale was an Arabian beauty to behold she was only 2 inches shorter than her husband she had a light pink coat with a dark purple mane like her husband she was fashioned with the most extravagant Arabian clothing befitting one of her title. Celestia chuckled and gave a smile to the both of them Princess celestia: azale I have been fine though as of late things have begun to become quite interesting. Luna had been watching from the sidelines she didn't know the King and Queen from saddle Arabia that much and decided to change that. Luna: yes my sister is quite right it has been quite interesting in ponyville as of late. Lady azale turned her attention towards Luna with a smile azale: it would seem so with you been engaged this species called a human? And your nephew engaged as well how _things cannot be interesting!?_ In fact such news is what brought us all here to canterlot today. Celestia and Luna did a double take. The two sisters had only few things to say celestia and Luna: what!? Did you just say! Celestia was star struck while Luna continued to blush profusely celestia recoiled as best she could meanwhile outside the throne room two members of Rosie's staff were peeking in a crack between the huge double doors they had begun to be excellent snoops like Rosie and at this point they were enjoying the show. Maid one: oh this is going to be good they just asked about Spike and John! Butler one: really about time! I wonder what happened between John and Luna! From what I heard he had a little fun last night! Maid one: really sly little boy are you sure he's only 13!? Well, well, well, looks like I'm rubbing off on you two aren't I!? They both turned around to see none other than Rosie with a huge smile on her face Rosie: what's the word? She looked at the two with an eyebrow cocked up Rosie: usually I'm the one whose gets the info. The two looked at Rosie then back through the door and both said in unison- the King and Queen of saddle Arabia just asked about Spike and John! Rosie's eyes widened her jaw a gap Rosie: already!? How they find out! Butler one: I don't know but it seems like most of the nobles are here because of it. Maid one: yeah it's getting good Luna and celestia don't know what to say! As if on cue Rosie basically pulled a pinkie pie as she pulled out chairs candy and popcorn out of nowhere. She then proceeded to sit in one of the chairs as the two colleagues watched knowing where she was going with this as they each took a seat as rosie only had few things to say Rosie: stallions and mares get ready for a show! So what do you want candy or popcorn!?

Meanwhile at sweet Apple acres it was 8: 30am normally at this time applejack would be in the Apple fields bucking but not today she was in the kitchen happily humming to herself. She was making breakfast for her family but this wasn't the normal breakfast she cooked. She was also trying to impress a certain Dragon still asleep in the guest room, now every mare no woman of any race knows the way to get to a male's heart is through his stomach and with Spike that was more so than others. Applejack: ah can't wait for Spike to get up knowing that dragon's appetite an my cooking, it's only a matter of time before he pops the question after all the way to a male heart is through his stomach. Author: see I told you! Applejack: some apple pie fritters Apple ….hum just to be on the safe side I reckon I better go all out. applejack continue to cook well humming to herself again that is until she heard the clomping of hooves coming the downstairs applejack turned her head towards the staircase to see none other than her big brother big Macintosh with a big old grin on his face. Big Macintosh: ah see you making your fiance a banquet for breakfast huh? Big Mac leaned himself against staircase where he proceeded to crosses his front hooves big Macintosh: you might want to get extra plates out and I mean all of them. Applejack only looked at her brother with curiosity she had put her cooking utensils down and trotted over to her brother and looked at him dead in his eye. applejack: what you mean all of them it's only me you granny Smith and Spike an-ooff was all applejack is could say before she was speared by a yellow and red mane blur, the impact was so strong it knocked her hat clean off her head and floated gently down beside her. applejack took a few seconds to regain her breath and noticed the pony that speared her was none other than her little sister applebloom, well not so little anymore she was now 13 years old and she was half as big as applejack. Applebloom had become a young teen was certainly coming into her own beauty all the years of bucking and working on the farm had shaped her out nicely applejack was surprise that applebloom came home from her vacation two weeks ahead of time. applejack: well nice to see ah you too applebloom she said with a smile and a hug, but applebloom couldn't keep still and bouncing circles around her big sister applebloom: forget about me what about you!? Is it true!? Applejack had picked herself up and was dusting herself off as she reached for her hat but she froze just inches away from grabbing it. Applejack looked to her sister with a worried face as we her right eye started twitching applejack: applebloom she said almost like sounding like a robot is what's true? Applebloom had a wide grin on her face as she to continue to bounce around applejack applebloom: don't play with me I bet my cutie mar- wait I don't have it yet! Before she could say another word applejack grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her with deadpan expression applejack: applebloom for the final time…. What is yah talking about? She got her answer but it wasn't from the pony she was expecting. To answer the first question the rest of the family of course the second it she means about you and spike. Applejack nearly twisted her head 160° to see no other than granny Smith walking in the front door with fresh supplies and groceries granny Smith: I contacted the rest of the family about you and Spike and they should be here within an hour- good grief girl turn your head back around what you think you are an owl!? Granny Smith gave applejack a puzzled look. applejack looked at granny Smith then at a smiling applebloom and finally to a grinning big Macintosh. Applejack looked like she was about to have break down at any second granny Smith, applebloom, big Macintosh noticed this and gave her some space applebloom cringed behind big Macintosh as she looked at granny Smith who was right behind her. applebloom: granny I don't think telling the whole family was the best idea. Big Macintosh nodded his head turned towards granny big Macintosh: ah done told you not the send those letters I told you she just one week with Spike but you wouldn't listen. Granny Smith looked at applebloom then big to Macintosh with worried look. Granny Smith: ah do believe you a right I'm sorry applejack when I found out that one of you kids was finally get married ah couldn't help myself replied granny with sadness in her eyes. Once granny gave her that look applejack couldn't help but calm down she was disappointed but not mad, applejack: ah granny I'm not mad at you I'm just a little disappointed this my time with spike I was kind of planning on have family being here this weekend not my whole week with spike, it kind of defeat the purpose if you know I mean. granny Smith hung her head in shame she realized applejack was right she should have waited and gotten applejack permission. Applejack noticed this and went to her granny's side they gave her a smile, applejack: ah it's all right granny I know you meant well. applebloom once again had a smile on her face but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. Knock, knock, knock Spike: applejack are you and there? Are you okay you sound worried, …. all right I'm coming in Spike opened the door and was relieved to see applejack smiling with granny Smith and big Macintosh Spike: good morning applejack granny Smith big Mac an- before he could say anymore appleboom jumped in. applebloom: so Spike is true you saved my sister from old scar and that you going to marry her! Spike was cut off guard applebloom was staring at him eyes widening and glistening in anticipation Spike looked at applejack she gave him a small smile, letting him know that it was a alright to tell her. Spike: yes applebloom if your family gives me their blessing then yes I would be your new brother. Applebloom exploded she started racing around spike as fast as her legs could carry her. applebloom: I can't believe I have another brother! I can't believe I have another brother! I cannot believe I have another brother and he's a Dragon! Big Mac was watching from sidelines and decides to put his two cents in as well and trotted up to Spike and placed one of his hooves on Spike right shoulder. Big Macintosh: Spike you don't have to wait for long as of right now you're already part of the family, Spike you have my blessing to marry my sister. Granny Smith and applejack was speechless granny Smith: well ill be that was easier than I thought and here I thought it was one-sided where I'm glad to know you approve. Granny Smith trotted over to spike and grabbed his claw with her hooves while she was doing this Spike noticed she had tears in her eyes Spike: Mrs. Smith is you okay? Granny Smith just shook her head granny Smith: I'm alright I'm happy I thought I would pass away long before applejack finally found her somepony though I never thought that it would be a Dragon, but I'm glad that Dragon is you, Spike: Mrs. Smith…. I don't know what to say. Granny Smith looked at him right in the eye granny Smith: you don't have the same nothing you've done more than enough you to prove you love applejack. not only did you protect her you saved our farm if you hadn't helped when you did we would've lost everything. Only an Apple could do that, doesn't matter if their Dragon or a pony! Spike I would be honored to have you as my grandson in-law Big Macintosh had a tear in his eye and that was pretty amazing big Mac was not the crying type. Granny smiths words were more than enough to move applebloom and applejack but even more so Spike himself Spike: Mrs. smith thank you I am honored applejack is kind honest hard-working loving and a great cook, the next thing he did caught every pony by surprise he took his claws and grab applejack's right hoof and got down on one knee applejack gasped so did the rest of the apples but applejack didn't want this to end, for months she had been waiting for him to finally acknowledged her not as one of his friends but as a beautiful mare. A mare that would take care of him to the end of his days and that he would do the same for her she expected this to be happening soon but not on the first day. Applejack's eyes widened in each corner small tears formed as she took off her hat with her other hoof Spike then remembered the gifts celestia gave him (scene break) it was right after a celestia had just announced that Spike would spend one week with each one of the main six she stated the rules each one slowly began making away towards their home's as for Spike he was falling applejack to her home at sweet Apple acres that was until celestia placed a wing around him and pulled him towards her applejack noticed this and stopped mid-trot but celestia reassured her celestia: don't worry applejack Spike would be with you in a minute …I just have to give him something applejack still looked a little worried she had heard that last time celestia want to talk to him about something she gave him **the talk **still for some strange reason she got the feeling that's not what celestia wanted applejack: alight I trust you just don't do anything embarrassing now that statement cause celestia to blush, celestia: now applejack what makes you say- twilight told me about how you talked about the certain birds and bees replied applejack with a coy smile so yeah like I said nothing to embarrassing. She finished dipping her hat forward and headed for sweet Apple acres. Spike watched her leave but then slowly turned his attention back towards his mother who was still blushing. Celestia: well….. She has me there... Cough… Spike I want you to have these celestia's horn flared up as six white orbs appeared before Spike the orbs began to take shape and with a small pop the small orbs transformed into six black medium-sized boxes and floated toward Spike. Spike took each box he laid all six of them down on the ground as Spike sat Indians style. He rubbed the bottom of his chin with his claw Spike: what the hay he thought as he picked up one of the black boxes and opened it. At first he had a confused look on his face but that only lasted for like three seconds then it went to one of embarrassment Spike brought his claw to his face and pinched bridge of his nose. Celestia noticed this and only had one question celestia: what? Is something wrong? Are they not your liking!? I'm sure they will help you immensely and … stop replied Spike holding one claw up to his mother's face then point one finger up Spike: first off thank you second these are the most well-made wedding bands I have ever see, an third how long if you have them. Celestia didn't know how to respond until she saw that Spike was looking her with suspicious look she blushed. Celestia: oh my I well first off you're welcome second I made them from greatest materials for the bands the rarest gold. As for the center jewel each one was made from greatest sapphire and rubies of all colors each one to match their personalities. after all wedding bands for the main six deserve no less. She finished giving Spike a sinister smile that as of late has became a signature smile celestia: as for how long have had them…..welll...no less than- a year replied Spike with a deadpan look. Maybe more than a year I wager you've been planning this you've wanted to marry me off to the main six for a good while now. Celestia was flabbergasted she tried to speak and defended herself as best as she could celestia: but—wha—how!? How did you know! She said spreading her wings out in shock. Spike only shook his head Spike: okay first pull yourself together you're wings are spreading out celestia looked behind her and sure enough her wings were proofing so she did her best to regain her composure celestia: oh yes thank you Spike sorry but my question still stands how did you know? Spike looked at her dead in eye Spike: really? You kidding right?! **I am a Dragon **I've been fine-tuning gold and sapphires, and such for years into any shape since I was a kid. Spike looked at the jeweled band. Judging from the way the diamond's doesn't have flaws leads me to believe that it was but cut and tuned by the finest jewels in the palace. And the stability and color of the gold itself I say it was took a month to make this one. Spike opened the other boxes and typically peak inside each one before pointing the original box towards celestia Spike: and looks like that goes for the other bands as well. Celestia mentally hoof slapped herself celestia: yes I forgot you had taken those advance classes in precious minerals tuning…. And that being a dragon it comes natural to you … Oh Alright you win yes I had the made exactly 6 months ago and I have been keeping them safe but can you blame me Spike, Spike looked at his mother with a puzzled look yet he absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Spike: what you mean? Now it was celestia's turn to raise an eyebrow celestia: Spike honestly?! You've not seen the way mares have looked at you ever since your growth spurt?! You have been turning many heads in ponyville especially than that of the main six. Spike didn't know she was getting it and celestia could tell as well. Celestia: Spike applejack fell in love with you because you risked your life to save not only her but her farm at first I was wondering why they fell in love with you myself. Don't get me wrong my son like I said you have a kind soul and noble heart but you are incredibly dense, hey I take offense that replied Spike puffing up his cheeks and crossing his arms in frustration celestia only chuckled. celestia: hear me out think about it has been a whole year since you saved applejack's farm and won her love yet it took you nearly going to another world to see this? And what about the others my point is Spike somehow without realizing you won each one's love it could be from the simplest action and you probably weren't even aware of it. Spike froze (Spike's mind) she right the last 3 months the girls around ponyville have _been more friendly_ toward me! I was so busy worrying about twilight….I guess I was blinded … He gave a small smile celestia: I see you finally it figured it out... As for the bands I was waiting for you to finally find the right mare and pop the question a mother must always be prepared for when she's about to receive some daughter-in-law's giving and that you're a dragon, you can have up to 5 to 10 wives. Spike it's about time you lived your life the way you want to. Spike just rolled his eyes and chuckled but celestia gave him a serious look celestia: Spike don't you dare you roll your eyes at this young Dragon, for many years I have watched you grow into a kind strong dragon yet you keep doubting yourself…. To tell you the truth I have been keeping a great watchful eye over you these last 3 months and it seems the other rumors were sadly true about how twilight has been treating since you came to ponyvile. Spike was caught off guard extremely Spike: what are you talking about twilight didn't treat me that bad! Celestia only gave Spike her signature poker face celestia: oh really? What about three years ago when you tried to celebrate twilight's birthday party but she came to canterlot instead and left you at the library with nothing but party streamers and a cake going to waste. For equestria's sake Spike I thought pinkie pie would at least use her pinkie pie senses to figure out what you were planning. And how many adventures were you part of Spike? Maybe 1 to 4 tops? Yes you did save the crystal Empire, but did she throw you a party that you deserved no. how many times we you left behind to clean up after twilight messes that she could have easy cleaned herself! Celestia: all the times my former so-called student claimed she's the Princess of magic and friendship she had forgotten you were her brother and first best friend. You were there for her since the day you were hatched. The more celestia thought about twilight mistreating Spike unintentionally or potentially just added to her angrier. And Spike could easily tell because celestia eyes were basically glowing her eyes were orbs of pure light Spike tried his best to calm her down but nothing was working a mother's rage is fierce indeed. Spike: mom…c-c-c-clam down-celestia: don't you tell me to calm down I been meaning to have a word or two with twilight at first I could put up with it because I never thought she was doing that to you. She should have taken you her adventures with the rest of your friends and help you making new ones. But no she keeps you in the library all day while she has fun Spike as a mother this concerned me I was actually going to confront her at the party but you know the rest. As for the others they made their mistakes as well but made up for it. She then proceeded to calm down her eyes no longer glowing as she folded her wings at her side and gave Spike a small smile. They love you Spike but recently I have notice they were acting more than just friendly with you so I had these wedding bands which almost look exactly like the elements of harmony if I do say so myself to match each mare. Spike only looked down with a blush across his face Spike: wow mom I didn't know I didn't know you were watching this whole time thank you for the bands. Celestia gave Spike a smile a loving motherly smile but then changed to a serious glare celestia: thank you Spike but of course I would be watching you, your are my first and only son a gift from the heavens Spike you could have told me I know you were just trying protect twilight it seems I have spoiled her way too much. But I will talk to her about that later once your heart _really_ heals spikes eyes widened his jaw slightly dropped Spike: what you mean- celestia placed one of her wings on spikes shoulder to quiet him. Celestia: hush it's okay we will talk about that later, now to the manner at hand I made the bands ahead of time because I wanted you to be happy at first they were blank I made them that way so and the time came you found your special somepony as a mother I can at least help you give her symbol of your love. Spike's only looked at the boxes and then back to his mother and out of nowhere embraces her into a tight hug. Spike: thank you mom I love you I know something tells me it's going to be ruff but I will try. Celestia had small tears of joy running down her cheeks celestia: I know son should you ever need advice or feel like you are left out don't hesitate to visit me at the Castle. Now go don't keep _your honey waiting _spike gave his mother a quick hug and left for after applejack. [Sweet Apple acres.] Spike was still holding Applejacks hoof as he stared into her eyes and what he saw pleased him more than anything. He saw a mare not one of his best friend no but a mare that was truly in love with him. Spike: applejack, I've been thinking now I know this might be a little rushed, but I feel it from down within my Dragon soul we are meant to be. A Dragon knows when he's met one of his destiny ones and applejack I'm sorry it took me a whole year to realize that here I am just a plain old Drag-but before spikes anymore. Applejack took her left hoof and basically bopped him one. Spike didn't let go of her hoof but he did recall a little bit as applejack gave him a Stern look. Applejack: now look here you are not a plain old Dragon your kind, loving determined selfless why you everything a mare looks for in a stallion. Granny, applebloom and big Mac smiled. He felt a zing when he looked into her eyes he knew then and there it was the right time to ask. Applejack Spike said while given her the most passionate smile he could give Applejacks heart started pounding every Apple in the room leaned with anticipation. Spike: applejack I promise never overlook you again you are a wonderful beautiful mare we have been through a lot. Not as many as I wanted but with your help will make many more applejack will you marry me? The moment he finished applejack pounced on him with tears streaming down her face as she said over and over with joy applejack: yes, yes! Yes! Yes! Oh spike! As applejack nuzzled his cheek both she and Spike heard the combined shout of Apple family: yeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaa! Welcome to the family Spike! Applejack looked to her family and smiled and then she went back to Spike while giving him a devilish grin applejack: well now that that's finally out of the way I can get what I want while she said this applejack had a seductive tone of voice and Spike caught on mighty quick. Spike realized applejack was on top of him given him a seductive devilish grin… Yeah he put the pieces together his eyes shot wide open Spike: applejack same it for the honeymoon especially while were not in front of your family! Applejack rubbed her chin with her hoof but then shocked every pony she gave him raspberry applejack: forget that I've waited a whole year and three months I'm digging in now! The moment she finished she grabbed both sides spikes of cheeks with her hooves and pulled him into a passionate French kiss Spike was immobilized but not as much as granny Smith and the others. All went wide-eyed their jaws threatening to leave their face and just hit the floor, granny Smith: applejack! What in the Sam hay! Calm down mare! Applejack broke the embrace and shocked her family once again applejack: don't care I'm a grown mare and right now I'm enjoying my Dragon! Spike tried to say something but applejack cut him off again with another kiss. Applebloom jaw just dropped as she went wide-eyed she never seen her sister act so well like a mare. Applebloom: wow sis golly! Applebloom couldn't say anymore big Mac immediately covered her eyes and gave applejack a Stern look. Big Mac: applejack what the hay done got into you! Don't do type a kiss in front of a young mare! Granny nodded and then added her two cents as well granny Smith: I'm happy for you applejack but really in the kitchen?! Gal learns some control a least till the honeymoon! Applejack had broke the kiss and looked at granny and big Mac was still covering applebloom's eyes which she may no attempt to even try and remove she was to shocked at her big sister's actions she never seen applejack act this way. Applejack then realized they were right and she sheepishly got off Spike and started to apologizing applejack: um... Yall are right I just wait so long an-ummmmm! Applejack couldn't finish in a sudden flash of purple and green scales Spike had snatched applejack up and was holding her Princess style applejack took a moment to realize what was going on as she looked up at Spike while still in his embrace applejack: Spike!? What are you? eeep! Applejack squealed as she noticed look on spikes face Spike looking at her with a face she knew all too well. Applejack's mind: oh boy! I've done did it now! Casanova mode! Spike only smiled Spike: applejack what's wrong? He replied in a much lowered octave one that sent shivers down applejack spine and made her fur stand up. As this was happening granny Smith and big Mac look to each other trying to figure out what was going on. Granny Smith looked to big Mac as he was now covering applebloom's eyes and ears. Granny Smith: big Mac? Big Mac turned his granny with a smug look big Mac: if you're wondering what's going on here's an answer for you. Apparently spikes father was quite the Casanova and Spike apparently inherited his father's ability to woo the ladies, at the party it was dubbed Casanova mode and apparently applejack triggered it. Spike had taken his eyes off applejack and looked towards granny Smith and big Mac big. Mac and granny Smith looked at Spike as Spike gave them a devilish grin and asked a question that nearly got their heart' to stop. Spike: granny Smith can I ask you and big Mac a question? Granny Smith and big Mac looked at Spike some reason they were a little worried that the question was too much for applebloom to hear and sure enough it was. Spike: do you mind if we start the honeymoon early because it seems like applejack wants to expand the family! He finished as he looked down towards applejack as he dipped her into a dipping kiss. The kiss was so intense applejack fainted in his arms well nearly she was very dazed and had one of the biggest goofiest smile she was practically on cloud nine. Applejack only raised her hoof and stated applejack: I second that motion! Big mac and granny smith had enough they were embarrassed beyond belief happy but embarrassed. Granny Smith: what in tarnation! Yes! I mean no!... I'm too old for this! Big Macs jaw had basically fallen off his face and hit the floor he shook his head to regain himself and then proceeded getting applebloom upstairs away from this romantic craziness that she was clearly too young for. Applebloom wanted to watch being a kid she wanted to know what adults do way before her time. Applebloom: what! What's going on big Mac? Big Mac looked at her with an embarrassed look Mac: nope! applebloom: am I going to be a big sister this week or what!? Come on give me something! That was more than granny Smith and big Mac could handle. Big Mac: what the! I... Um oh boy! Applebloom go to your room now! applebloom started to go up the stairs grumbling in defeat but as she was halfway up the stairs she popped ahead through the staircase railing applebloom: if so Spike I want a little nephew there's to many mares in the family. That was the final straw big Mac and granny turned around with shocked expressions on their face's as they shouted in unison. Big Mac and granny Smith: applebloom! Applebloom blushed applebloom: and that's my cue to go to my room! As she raced up the stairs giggling all the way to her room as she shut the door and locked it. Granny Smith at the time was taking deep breaths you couldn't blame her applejack was acting like she was going into her heat cycle poor granny Smith looked like she was about the pass out right then and there. Big Mac was not so pleased happy for his sis but not please on how they acted in front of applebloom and the rest of them. Big Mac then had a Stern look on his face as she trotted up to Spike he was now muzzle to nose with the Dragon. Big Mac: now listen here I'm happy for you and sis but yall need to get to your heads on straight. He then walked toward applejack and was about their grabbed her and shaker to back her senses as he extended his hoof it was intercepted by a purple claw which was attached to her now very agitated Dragon. Spike: listen here big Mac you may be her older brother but she's my wife maybe not now but soon she will be. Spike leaned in and stared big Mac right in his eyes this caught big Mac off guard traumatically he had been stared down by many males but none had ever caused big Mac to back down , he sure as hay never expected it from Spike. He had the look of death in his eyes As Spike talked his voice took on a dark metallic tone the same one used against discord Spike: _listen here cowboy your sister has had to work all her life doing everything for every pony cooking the meals washing the sheets cleaning up the house watching over you every time you hurt yourself which seems to be constant and your telling me she can't be a mare think again I respect you big Mac more than you know. But when applejack wants to be a mare she can't cause you don't like it!? Here's what I have to say about it big deal get over it she's __**mine**__ and I'll do everything I can to make a happy. __**In any way she wants. **_Spike continued to stare down big Mac he felt a hoof on his shoulder it was applejack she had snapback to reality and heard everything that went down between him and big Mac she him didn't want him and Spike fighting. Applejack: Spike calm down now big Macs right I shouldn't have acted that way is just I haven't been with a stallion in while and then you came along and then we start talking about marriage and kids and I want to be a mom one day you me little ones running around calling us mom and paw. She looked at Spike and shook her head with a disappointed look on her face, but that's still no way for me to act especially front of my little sister big Mac granny I'm sorry. She finished as she looked at the ground it disappointment big Mac and granny Smith gave a sympathetic look at each other then back to Spike and applejack Spike was already consoling applejack he knew she was right he started rubbing the back of his head with his claw and realized his Casanova mode took over again. spikes mind: dragons of old dragons of new I have got to get this Casanova mode under control. He looked to granny Smith and big Mac and apologized to the both of them. Granny Smith was the first to address them granny Smith: well shoot I have a confession to make when I met you grandpa I had the biggest crush on him and the moment he asked me to marry him, we went straight for the honeymooning shoot on my wedding day I surprised your grandpa that I was pregnant with your paw she said blushing reminiscing her past with her late husband all the good times they shared. what she failed to realize was Spike applejack and big Mac had very shocked looks on their face as all three asked in unison **you gotta be kidding me! **Granny Smith just shook ahead and smiled granny Smith: nope applejack gets that from me so I can't blame her. She then had a devilish grin well one thing's for certain I don't have to worry about if I'm going to have great grandchildren the question is more like when the going to be here and by the way how many you plan on having anyway? Big Mac did a double big Mac: granny! You can't be serious! You actually did that with grandpa! And you just can't be asking questions like that! Granny Smith gave him a confused look granny Smith: why not? And yes I did that with grandpa I loved them the moment I learned was going to be hitched to him well I already told you! Big Mac had a look of disgust and embarrassment big Mac: y-you-you did those ..kind ..of... ugh pony feathers my mind has been mentally scarred! Applejack and Spike rolled their eyes as well as granny Smith. Applejack: ah come on brother were all adults here but no longer little foals... YOU TELL HIM SIS! Applebloom replied applejack in an angry tone get back to your room one thing's for sure big Macs right your too young for this conversation now get! Applebloom only grumble she had snuck out of her room and listen to most of the conversation excitedly she wanted know how many nieces and nephews she was going to have she was mostly rooting for nephews. Applebloom: ah come on y'all please let me know If I'm go'na have nieces and nephews. Applebloom! All them shouted in unison applebloom took the hint applebloom: and I'm back to my room! Once the other said the door shut and click applejack turned back to the rest of the group applejack: I see when you mean forgot applebloom's little snoop..heh..heh applejack was kicking her front hoof a little bit as she tried to distract herself from the embarrassing situation she got a felling Spike was doing the same as he was rocking back and forth. Big Mac and granny Smith smiled all in all they should have expected this kind of behavior after all Spike was right applejack did mostly work around the farm they can't remember the last time applejack was even interested in the male there was that one time with type writer but everyone knows how that went. But the way they see applejack act around Spike she was loose she was being herself not just applejack the farm pony but applejack the mare. Granny Smith then looked a big Mac and he did the same granny Smith: well let it slide this one time. Big Mac smiled big Mac: yeup after all you are going to be doing that stuff anyway... Just make sure it's on your own time when you're in your own house behind closed doors and their soundproof ... Please! We don't need to be hearing that. Granny Smith busted out into laughter granny Smith: bawhahahahahahaha! You got that right! But back to my earlier question how many young means do you plan on having? Spike and applejack were caught off guard a little bit applejack was going to answer but Spike cut off. Spike: like I said as many as she wants but if I had a choice three would be a good number may be one colt two little fillies or maybe two colts and one filly. Spike turned applejack with a warm smile what you think honey? Applejack was practically choking up for one thing he finally started calling her honey and two he was ready for children applejack gave Spike a hug only a wife to give. Applejack: oh darling I don't care what the order if there are filly or a colt, as long as they your kids that's fine with me though when they do get here we better fireproof the barn and the house you know when they start learn how to breathe fire. Spike snapped his claws Spike: oh yeah! I need to ask mom if she'll do that for me grandpa did say Dragon halflings could breathe fire and it would be bad if they burn down the Barn or the house or the Apple trees. Applejack nuzzled spikes cheek and then gave him a kiss on the lips applejack: sugar cube don't worry everything going to be fine will get to that bridge when we come to it but I'm glad you're thinking ahead. I love you Spike! Spike gave applejack a smile of his own as he said lovingly Spike: I love you to honey applejack dragoon I like the sound of that. That's it replied applejack you keep this up, I'll do what granny Smith did big Mac was basically going up the stairs but stopped halfway big Mac: you wouldn't! Applejack had only one reply applejack: you want to bet! Granny Smith continued laughing granny Smith: that's my granddaughter! Big Mac only shook his head and embarrassment once again big Mac: didn't I just ask you not to do that when I was around! I me- oh hush now said a mysterious female voice all 3 snapped their heads to the front door which to see none other than Jubilee cherry pie she was invited to the family dinner but she wasn't alone barbun and the rest of the family had arrived an hour early and witnessed everything that had went down thankfully most of the mothers and fathers that were with children decide to play it smart and have their cousins take them to another area to play. Spike granny and big Mac all stood there dumbfounded applejack was the first to speak applejack: um... How much did you see and hear... She looked over Jubilee shoulder and noticed that most of the family had blushes on their faces, well replied applejack in a defeated tone that answers that. Meanwhile back at canterlot Castle the two princesses were trying their best to keep the many nobles questions at bay what started out as friendly peace negotiations. Turned into a full-scale media gossip at the center of this gossip, was John newest residents of equestria as well as Luna's new fiance. Celestia looked all around the throne room as well as Princess luna, but no matter where they turned each noble all the away from Saudi Arabia to Manehattan did not come to talk about negotiations or treaties or noble business No they came to talk about one being and that was Luna new fiance John. Someway somehow each noble I found out about John's identity and spike's engagement to the main six and Trixie. Info that celestia didn't want any pony to know just yet. Celestia didn't mind announcing spikes engagements she was more worried about John after all he was an alien from another world not only that but it turned out that his people were the first settlers in equestria as well as the second dominant species on the planet. Celestia didn't want any pony a fuss over him until she could probably explain what was going on, as well as make sure nothing happened to John you never know some pony having found a new species would gladly do experiments on them most of the time dissected them down to the last molecule. The worst-case scenario she was most afraid that of was ponies or species of other nations would consider John's arrival as an invasion. The second fear was if that anything happened to John because of these reasons luna would go fully ballistic and attacked any being trying to bring harm on her very special somepony which could also cause a national incident in short there was no way to win. As celestia was trying her very best to explain the situation without causing a major national incident Luna had just about enough. Four hours she spent **four long** hours of the morning doing nothing but trying to answer question after question after question. Where did he come from? What is he? Were there any more of him in equestria? She had it enough she calmly but sternly stood up on all fours celestia noticed this and began to worry she tried to cut her sister off but it was too late. Luna: **silence! That is more than enough! We will answer your questions to the best of our ability but we cannot do that if you ask a million questions at one time! **Every noble was shocked at the sudden outburst but it did its job as the noble's quieted down and now gave the Princess's their full attention in which I mean they shut the hay up fast! Luna then composed herself as she addressed them more calmly. Gentle stallions and mare's nobles from all over equestria I apologize for my outburst, but this is a very unusual situation in all the years of this Council there has never been a time when all nobles just come to chat well…. Just to chat. Celestia trotted up to her sister she was very proud of luna but she was more concerned about the matter at hoof. Celestia: yes as my sister said this has never happened before which is not a bad thing mind you. But the question on my mind is how did you even find out about John while it was not going to be kept secret it still concerns me that such important information has spread to so many noble countries. More importantly that the fact that you all know about John's engagement to luna and please do not take any offense worries me. Luna was in total agreement while she didn't mind this information was revealed the fact it was revealed to soon worried her for the same reasons as celestia. Luna: I must ask this how thou found all this out. But then her eyes went dark she at that moment let every pony know that if they had any ill intent to treat John in any way wrong they would regret it. Luna: but let me be clear if thou have come to try to claim John is some sort of science experiment then thou have to go to me! You thought me as nightmare moon was bad try threatening my fiance! You will see a whole another side of darkness. Now celestia was starting to freak out she looked towards her little sister then to the many nobles expecting a full blown out argument the main fact that Luna had just threatened very pony in the throne room. What followed out that that was a deadly silent no pony dared moved or breathed. Celestia signed fearing the worst she prepared herself and try to salvage the situation as best she could. But what happened next surprised both the princesses every pony in the room started laughing Luna and celestia were baffled then suddenly every noble mare surrounded her instantly laughing and giggling to their heart's content as they shouted** WE KNEW IT! WE KNEW IT! **Luna was lost for words Luna: I….um.. what? Lady azale trotted up to Luna and placed a hoof on her shoulder with a smile. lady azale: _forgive us princess we did not come here to cause trouble and no we would never think about trying to harm your special some pony any mare in this room is more than smart enough than to threaten a being that is engaged to an alicron especially if that alicron is you ._Luna only blushed as lady azale gave a warm smile_ lady azale: we did not come here to treat him as an experiment either no sapient being here would do that to another why it could cause all sorts of problems. Not to mention this is a tremendous milestone in equestrian history. Contact with an alien who would want to mess that up. _King ameer trotted up to his wife and nuzzled her King ameer: she is right Princess have much to learn from both sides so I assure you me and the other kingdoms would never ever treat John is such but as an ambassador to his species. Now the moment the King finished his statement celestia and Luna's eyes went wide. Celestia was the first to speak in a nerviest tone Princess celestia: other kingdoms? I'm going to regret asking this but how many kingdoms know about John's arrival?! Luna also had a nervous look the king and queen of Arabia saw this. Lady azale: _why I'm afraid all of them if you must know who told let's just say of a certain Dragoness had a hard time keeping her mouth shut especially with gossip about her grandchild finally been found and engaged to seven mares no less._ Celestia a luna look to each other with dumbfounded looks on the faces as they turned back to the king and clean and said in unison celestia luna: **SHOULD HAVE KNOW QUEEN IKAROS!** King Amir and lady azale both laughed as well as most of the nobles in the room. One stallion spoke up noble stallion: yes princesses it seems that Dragoness couldn't wait to tell the entire world about her grandson being alive! If you don't believe me read this news article. Luna was the first to respond by grabbing the paper from the nobles with her magic and looked and then gave it to celestia. The newspaper was like that you see on earth except for the title. **Dragon Empire news** newsflash long-lost heir to the Dragon Kingdom found in equestria living among the citizens of ponyville as Princess Twilight sparkles number one assistant. Celestia Luna looked up from the article dumbfounded once again they knew that word would spread fast but not that fast they looked to each other and then looked back at the newspaper as they read on. The Dragon Empire had many questions to the king and queen on how Spike was treated by his stay in ponyvile. The king and queen only had these words to say king Theron: I am thankful to Princess celestia for raising Spike as her own son he has grown up to be strong an kind like his late father and mother and uncles. And that's not all he has already proven himself in battle by defeating old scar the manticore which has defeated many of my kind at their full peak. And he's just turn 15 years old. One of the news reporters raised his claw to ask the king a question. King theron: yes you there the reporter lowered his claw reporter: my Lord my sources tell me you there was more than you let on. through some gossip among your soldiers has led to a major discovery my sources say that you discover that your grandson is engaged seven mares six of are as we know them as the mian six protectors of equestria, not only that and this most important one of all that there is human living there as well! All eyes turns to the king and queen .the King was a little agitated at his guards more than anything with all the training he never expected them to have loose lips. Theron look to ikaros she gave him a warm smile giving him permission. The king's side and mumbled under his breath [king theron: well so much for keeping this little secret sorry Luna] yes the rumors are true after thousands of years a human has returned the land of equestria. The moment the King finished the crowd of reporters busted into an uproar of questions but the King quietly and quickly quieted them down. King theron: Drake's, Drake's! calm down I know this is major news the human name John is apparently 13 years old and he is now living in equestria he already stated to me and the princesses that he means no harm and no there is no invasion of his kind if those of the questions you're asking they just been answered. That is all I'll say on the matter. After the King finished most of the reporters stop asking the questions but the king knew they what they wanted and it was more information about John. Boy did they get it. One reporter was a dragoness she had golden colored scales with a light yellow under belly she also had with red scarlet eyes and short curved horns on the top of her head. Dragoness reporter: excuse me king theron! The king turned his head towards her he knew this Dragoness very well for the moment he looked at her he gave a very annoy you look you know the look that says oh my God not this person again. He closed his eyes and opened them again and then addresses the young reporter. Yes netsuki? I see you still love causing trouble, he paused you know I'm willing to bet half my Hord that you're the one that got my soldiers gossiping he said as he's gave her a sly smug isn't that right netsuki the fire starter. Netsuki gave the king a sheepish smile she was always known for starting wildfires of media gossip as a reporter she would always push too far causing wide gossip and rumors sometimes they got way too out of hand hence her nickname. Suki: um …cough well what can say I'm not the only reporter who's been asking your soldiers about this. The king was about to say more but the Queen decide to step in. Ikaros: hello netsuki is nice to see that you're well, but we really darling it's quite easy to say that this has your claw mark all over you and your editor that is. Netsuki was about to speak but the queen cut her off as to reasons why I know this the quite simple your paper is one of the most popular and oldest in the Dragon Empire and they don't just send any old reporter for news like this out into the field. No not some amateur they only send the best and what your best that is charming the males buttering up the females to get the information and leading the others reporters on a wild goose Chase with rumors. you don't do it to be mean and I now you compensate those who help. She then gave netsuki a devilish grin you have one flaw though you are to sloppy in covering your tracks. Oh FYI next time you try to charm one of our soldiers makes sure his girlfriend is not in the area visiting him and that she's not a noble. Oh! She wanted me to relay a message to you if you try to make goo eyes at her boyfriend again she would chop your head off. netsuki face went pale ikaros only chuckled. Yeah honey like I said keep working on covering your tracks and try not to put too much charm on a fellow especially one that has a jealous girlfriend. Why she practically wanted me to have your head on the Spike. All the reporters looked at netsuki they all knew about this flaw she gets a little too cocky and her work she forgets to look into the minor details like checking the area to make sure she's not seen stuff like that this eight time she was caught red Clawed. Netsuki: your Majesty I can… ikaros: oh don't get me wrong I still answer your questions. Netsuki face lit up but the King was not so happy the King pulled is wife over to the side. King theron: ikaros what are you thinking we swore not to tell anybody! Celestia and Luna made it very clear they would announce this once they had john settled and not before. The king finished as he crossed his arms given his wife a stern look but the Queen then used her secret weapon her puppy dog eyes and nuzzling his cheek with the seductive tone Tactic. Queen ikaros: but_** honey I can't keep it in any longer I just got to tell somebody is going to get out eventually Might as well help out. **_but the king was not budging though she realized she had one last trump card. she gave Theron a toothy grin ikaros: she leaned into his ear _**remember that agreement we had earlier that night well I'm willing to hold might end out and more.**_the king's eyes shot open and he did his best set to subdue his blush which like celestia was able to have done with many years of training. King theron: are you serious!? Ikaros gave him as a seductive smile and then bumped her hip to his. Ikaros: you know it for as long as you want. She finish by giving him a wink the king only started her but then gave her the goofiest smile he ever had and basically caved in king theron: go ahead but don't blame me when celestia and luna come for your head. Ikaros turned back to netsuki that was holding paper and a quail anticipate whether the Queen was going to give her the information or not. Ikaros: netsuki? Netsuki: yes you're Highness? Queen ikaros: what do you want to know first the fact that luna's engaged to a 13-year-old human or what! Netsuki fist pumped into the air. Netsuki :_**YES! **_when Luna and celestia were done reading the article Luna was cussing Lady ikaros with everything she had. Luna: con found that dragoness doesn't she know when not to meddle in my affairs!? celestia after reading the article only shook her head in disappointment I known ikaros for years I did not know she was a blabbermouth and what about king theron didn't the not swear not to reveal this. how did she get him to change his mind? Mysterious voice: well my dear princess let's just say we females have ways. Every pony stood still and then such the room with the eyes trying to locate the source of the voice. Princess celestia took a defensive posture celestia: all right we know you're here show yourself who are you. Celestia then noticed a shimmering light in the middle of the throne room as the shimmering faded none other than netsuki stood before the two princesses and the other nobles. netsuki: Princess luna Princess celestia it is and honor to meet you. Luna had wasted no time rushing up to the young dragoness Luna: so you're the reporter why did the king give out this information?! How did ikaros- before she could say anymore celestia cut her off : Luna let netsuki get a word in and you have your answers. She then turned towards the dragoness I am sorry netsuki but my sister's right it takes a lot to convince king theron to go back on his word would you mind telling us how she did it. Netsuki gave them a blank stare and then started laughing her but off the two princesses looked at each other then back to the dragoness. Netsuki calmed down and then address the princesses. Netsuki: I'm sorry and I'll gladly tell you is just she turned her head to the left and then to the right and then she leaned into the two princesses it's kind of personal celestia cocked one eyebrow up celestia: how personal?! Netsuki leaned in and whispered into luna celestia's ear on how Lady ikaros was able to convince the king. When she pulled back Luna celestia had the biggest blushes you ever seen an alicorn wear. The princesses didn't know what to say but the other nobles knew lady azale trotted up to the princesses with a huge smiling on her then turned to netsuki. Lady azale: _let me guess she used the female's secret weapon._ netsuki started chuckling netsuki: you bet my sources say after the conference the king and queen and not been seen for three days my sources also say she can't even stand up right. That was the final straw for the two princesses Luna: netsuki that's enough! Celestia was shocked celestia: why that overgrow gecko she had to pull that Card …. Though I'm surprised after all these years without his wife I'm surprised he hasn't broken her by now. Luna and netsuki snapped the heads toward celestia Luna: s –sister we have guests! Netsuki just looked at celestia star struck netsuki: dang Princess way to tell it straight! Celestia realized what she just said and was embarrassed beyond belief celestia: oh my I am so sorry I did mean for it to come out like that. However the nobles only continue to laugh. King ameer trotted up to his wife and the princesses. King ameer: there was nothing to be apologizing for what all grown mares and stallions here. Just outside the throne room while rosie and her other two companions were listening to all this while basically busting wide-open made one: by all that is celestia! this is too funny! Oh-oh-oh! My ribs! They hurt! The maid was trying desperately trying holding her sides to make sure her ribs did not explode from her chest. While the the Butler was rolling around in circles. butler one: you said it! I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard! Rosie only shook her head rosie: ikaros I sure to have known that gecko would not keep her mouth shut! And poor Theron to use the female's secret weapon he didn't stand a chance! As the three were having a fun lady azale asked luna the one question every noble wanted to ask and basically what they came here for. Lady azale: _excuse me princess luna but is it possible that we might meet John? _just then celestia Luna and rosie I'll had one thought** uh-oh!** Rosie and the others were now basically taking bets on how Luna and celestia would respond to this. However Luna tried to nip this in the bud,I'm sorry lady azale but John is not available right now he's sleeping. Lady azale looked a little disappointed oh I see well with the fun you two had last night I guess so. Luna an celestia's eyes nearly popped out of their heads both of them shouting **WHAT! ** Lady azale only chuckled as did every noble mare in the room. Lady azale: Luna I've been married for 20 years to my husband you really think I did not see those kiss marks on your neck? She finishes with a smirk. Luna was blushing so much she looked like she was about to bust into flames. Celestia just had a deadpan expression she couldn't say a word. Outside the gates Rosie and her group were laughing their butts off even harder than before. Rosie: ahahahahahahaha! I can't breath! This is got to be the most-john: hey Rosie what's so funny!? At that moment Rosie and the other servants stop laughing as they slowly got up in robot like fashion as they slowly turned their heads to see none other than John himself. Rosie looked him up and down and commonly but nervously spoke to him. Rosie: John? what you doing here!? Weren't you're supposed be asleep? John looked at the ponies with a confused : yeah I was but then I felt like Luna was troubled I guess made some con of telepathic bond it has been going on for about four hours! Rosie's pupils shrunk to the size of pebbles as she muttered under her breath Rosie: oh you've got to be kidding me. While John was trying to figure out what she said John saw through the crack in the gates Luna was fairly upset and well he did what any fiance would do he went to Luna side to comfort her. John: luna are you okay? Just then rosie's blood went cold she tried to stop him for going in the throne room. But John was not having it. Rosie! Reply John with an angry scowl get out of my way! As he walked by her she desperately try to stop him she even grabbed on to one of his legs as he dragged her : John wait a minute you don't understand! You can't go in that it is not a good idea!. John stopped and his tracks and then lifted her up from his right leg. And looked at her dead in the eyes ,John: I don't care that's my fiancé and she needs me so get gone! He said as he wiggled his leg and dropped her to the ground. John took the opportunity to make a dash into the room. The other servants try to stop him but he easily got by them with ease. John put his hands on each one of the gates and push them open as he did into the room he called out. John: Luna is oka- uhhhhhhhhhhh! John stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Luna was not alone but not with just any old ponies he recognize their clothing they were noble's and from his guests they were from all over equestria! At that moment John felt really stupid but it was about to get even worse he then realize that all eyes were on him. and then he put two and two together he didn't believe it though they were here not to discuss trade they were here to talk about him an luna. how did he guess this no sooner did he come in he saw the dragoness netsuki holding her quill and parchment and with her reporters cap on. John was in a daze he was now beating himself up wishing he had listened to Rosie and just went back to bed then a shocking realization dawned on him he was in his pajamas, rarity had made them for him doing the party as a sign of friendship they were dark black with golden stars it was like he was willing the night sky. But that would have to be for later right now John had felt a sudden chill down his spine he shook his head furiously. And then notice celestia was mouthing him's a message John squinted and focused on her lips but what she said only confirmed his fear. Celestia: get out fast if you value what little male hood you have left! John's face went pale indeed his fear confirmed by none other than the princes of the sun these nobles were here for gossip. And this dragoness was a reporter digging for scoop. They looked at John and John looked back at them with an awkward smile you know that smile that says oh God I wish I wasn't here right now. John decided to try and get the hell out of there John: well it seems that luna fine so I'll just be heading back to bed and- but before he can even get 6 feet of the doors lady azale and six other mares cut him off. Two of them unicorns which use their magic to shut the doors. John snapped his head to the doors and gulped. John: oh biscuits! He then nervously looked towards the anticipate and mares lady azale leading the herd trotted up first. lady azale: _my,my just the human we were talking about! You're not interrupting anything she then gave him a devilish smile we were just talking about you! _To be continued.


End file.
